


Risk and Reward

by IAmKIM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 52,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmKIM/pseuds/IAmKIM
Summary: Derek hadn't listened to Scott when he mentioned that they didn't know enough to tell the risk and reward of blindly walking into the vault in Beacon Hills First National Bank and as a result, Scott would have died if it wasn't for Allison breaking the mountain ash barrier. When the teenager joined the Alpha Pack, he had weighed the risk and reward.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Kali
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Risk and reward. Derek hadn't listened to Scott when he mentioned that they didn't know enough to tell the risk and reward of blindly walking into the vault in Beacon Hills First National Bank and as a result, Scott would have died if it wasn't for Allison breaking the mountain ash barrier.

When the teenager joined the Alpha pack, he had weighed the risk and reward. The risk was his mother dying, alongside his friends' fathers. The reward was saving them, Derek and his friends. So Scott McCall joined Deucalion's Alpha pack.

The five of them hunted down Jennifer and finished her off. Well... To be specific, the Demon Wolf made Scott do it with the terms that if he killed her, his pack would leave Derek and his friends alone. In fact, Deucalion would even tell the Hale Alpha how to save Cora, but Scott would have to stay and leave Beacon Hills with the Alpha pack after killing Jennifer.

The McCall had to ask himself if his innocence was worth losing to save his mother. She may think him a monster but his innocence wasn't worth her losing er life. A lesson Deucalion had been trying to teach him. Sometimes you had to take a life to save one. Scott took a life that night, his first one.

It was just a day before the full Moon. Twenty four hours before the Lunar eclipse. He took Ennis' place as his own with that action and secured his mother's life including those of his friends. He fully reached the True Alpha status but lost his mother and friends. Risk and reward.

No matter the reason for killing Jennifer, Scott knew he was not the same anymore. With the McCall's loyalty to his new pack secured, Deucalion delivered his part of the agreement the following day. The same day that they left the new Alpha's home.

Kali, Aiden and Ethan were reserved with him taking Ennis' place, as third-in-command, that their Head Alpha was adamant on the teen having and training him for. Personally. 

That had been a few months ago. Now we find Scott and Kali leaving a clearing bathed in blood and bullet holes. They had been ambushed during a mission Deucalion gave them, a very important one. The past months had been... Eyeopening. Scott learned how a pack functions and all that comes with it.

He also learned how to be a werewolf and stopped pretending amongst other things. Derek was right about The Bite being a gift. The McCall had come to fully accept himself. Not long after they left Beacon Hills Scott started to lose control and was afraid to even shift. He'd lost his anchor and nothing else worked.

The Demon Wolf made sure that never happened again. The first few weeks had been filled with some tension until the Alpha of Alphas had them all fight it out.

"It appears we have a little tension going on and so far, nothing seems to change. We will fight it out and after that, I won't have my pack divided. We take all our frustrations out and be done with it." Deucalion had said.

It had been a brutal fight that saw Scott let himself lose control and in doing so, gaining it. His first Alpha roar had silenced any doubts about his position in the pack. The Demon Wolf had staged the fight to teach the new Alpha a lesson. You fight or you die.

That meant accepting what he was, what he was now capable of and using it to its fullest potential. From that point on, the True Alpha hasn't fought against his instincts but only one was been held at bay until the right moment. 

Since then the Alpha pack went on a hunt for some ritual Deucalion wanted the pack to undergo. The man was obsessed with having the 'perfect pack'. Getting the right pack mates was just a start. They all possessed unique qualities.

Deucalion had a unique werewolf form, Kali the rare ability of having claws on her toes, Scott was a True Alpha and Aiden and Ethan had the merging ability. It all made one think of what Ennis had possessed. The pack shared one thing, though. They were all Alphas.

Deucalion wanted them to share something else. To be more than other werewolves. To achieve a rare ability that Derek's mother and sister had. To have all of them fully shift into wolves. He had heard of a ritual that could grant them that ability.

The mission Kali and Scott went on was to actually buy an ancient book on some shape-shifter God and his people, werejaguars. From what Deucalion said, the book held the key to evolve them into wolves.

He'd spent years trying to locate it and finally had a solid location and price. An auction was being held in a clearing near the Mexican boarder.

"A once in a lifetime opportunity." The old Alpha had said.

You would have to wonder just how long he'd really waited for that opportunity. So they were sent to buy it, only to have the auction ambushed right when they were displaying the book.

Some hunters had found out about the event and saw an opportunity to eliminate everyone there, all at once. Scott was starting to hate hunters. They were just like Gerard and Victoria Argent. Not forgetting Kate. 

Everyone being ambushed had to fight back. The intruders had to be eliminated. The items being auctioned were very important to the supernatural community and if hunters got their hands on them... That thought had them all uniting with the sole purpose of killing their attackers.

Scott had come to an agreement with Deucalion. He wouldn't kill those that were innocent. The people who were attacking them weren't innocent, so the young Alpha didn't allow himself to feel guilty for killing them. Guilt was for the innocent. He'd come to care about the supernatural world.

There was a lot their leader knew and told. Stories and legends of all kinds. It was how the man came upon the knowledge concerning the existence of the ancient book they were after. All that Deucalion taught him made Scott appreciate their history as supernaturals.

They all fought side by side until the attacking hunters either died or fled. Then they turned against each other. Reasons for that were plenty. Some of them died in the fight including some of the auction personnel and their belongings were up for the taking.

Not only that but some of the items they wanted were all still in full display. Who would miss an opportunity like that? They were all important after all. Plus sentient beings were all greedy. Some who were clever stayed back and watched the fighting.

Waiting for all the fools to kill and exhausted each other before they stepped in, finish the job, get the items for themselves and leave. What Scott learned from Kali was to take every opportunity you got. Kali didn't limit herself when she fought.

She used everything to get the job done and so he followed her example and kept out of sight with eyes on the book they wanted. Someone would either take it and make a run for it or they would leave it to get other items. Either way would make their mission easier to complete.

Someone did end up taking the book. He was an older man, holding a suitcase and a backpack. He easily sneaked his way to it and then made a run for it in the chaos. A skilled opportunist. He didn't wait for the fights to end first. He saw an opportunity and took it.

If they hadn't kept their eyes glued to the book, he would have gotten away with it and left them looking like fools. That's where we find Scott and Kali leaving the clearing. It seemed Kali had picked up a crossbow along the way. Definitely from the hunters.

That almost made Scott falter a little. They followed the man for a few minutes as he sneaked his way out of the clearing heading towards a... A hidden car.

They waited until he was a few feet from the car before Kali shot him in the neck. The young Alpha looked a bit surprised. That was just...

"What?" Asked Kali as she moved to collect their price and bonuses. She had noticed her partner gapping at her.

"No-nothing! Just that... That was just... Have you ever used that before? Your accuracy is scary." Scott answered.

While Kali was collecting their prices the McCall boy took the man's keys from his body before opening the car and checking out what could be useful and not. A few months before, he would have freaked out a bit at all that was happening but now... That worried Scott a little. Finding that normal.

"You pick up a few skills when hunters are always on your back. Using their weapons against them is poetic justice." Kali responded.

Dealing with Scott was a little different to dealing with the others in the pack. They always had their guards up, but the boy she was partnered with confused her, a lot. She didn't like that.

Scott was too friendly and genuine in his behavior, but could be dominant when he wanted. You didn't need to sense his chemosignals to know how he felt. His eyes were too expressive. You would think he was totally harmless when he was being friendly.

She thought so too until she heard his Alpha roar. Every instinct in her had told her to submit and she did. She couldn't fight it. She knew Aiden and Ethan had submitted immediately. They might be Alphas but they were still omegas to their core. The abuse they suffered in their former pack had seen to that.

When a person the twin Alphas found superior appeared before them, they bowed. Aiden had a little backbone but that was limited. The effects of being told you were less, of psychological conditioning were terrifying. They may had killed their abusers but... Abuse affected every aspect of a being.

They subconsciously tried all they could to feel secured and a pack different from their old one was better than nothing. Aiden and Ethan had felt their positions threatened when Scott just took Ennis place like it was nothing. It made them feel like omegas again.

Deucalion arranged the fight for more than one reason. To give everyone a chance to release their frustrations and all they were feeling without fear of punishment. What the twins feared the most. But still prove a point that Scott was indeed as superior as the Demon Wolf made him out to be.

He just lacked experience, which was the reason why Deucalion gave Kali and the McCall more missions and training, not forgetting telling myths and legends for the boy to learn. Scott didn't know much when he joined the Alpha pack. He absorbed everything they taught him.

When the True Alpha picked up on the twins being a little afraid of him after the fight, he started bonding with them. Spending some time and studying with Aiden and Ethan. Since Deucalion wanted them on the move it had been decided that online classes were needed.

But all that wasn't what had Kali convinced that Scott wasn't harmless. Yes, the twins and her had submitted to his Alpha roar. That was easy, he was a True Alpha, after all and they had gotten used to submitting to Deucalion, going against their natural Alpha instincts.

What had Kali classifying Scott McCall as dangerous was the reaction Deucalion gave. The Alpha of Alphas had faltered when the boy Alpha roared for the first time. Braeden had been right. The Demon Wolf was afraid of the ascended Alpha. Try as he might, he was afraid.

Deucalion spent sometime trying to bond with the young man so that he didn't rebel. He was trying to raise Scott in his image and way of thinking. If Deucalion had put the boy in a position to obey Aiden and Ethan, the young man would have rebelled soon after. At least the McCall respected and valued Kali and Deucalion's experience and knowledge enough not to.

Scott just confused her. She was sure he saw their leader's reaction to his Alpha roar, so why didn't he...

"Hey, Kali? Let's go. I just took his laptop and phone. Their GPS are off. There's just something wrong with this situation." The True Alpha interrupted her thoughts.

'He's learning fast.' Thought the older Alpha.

"That's because he told the hunters about the auction. He was part of the auction personnel. Why do you think their security failed? He was too coordinated to not have had a hand in the ambush." Kali supplied.

She'd thought the same thing when the man collected the book with a gleam in his eyes. Like his goal was met before sneaking out expertly. Knowing exactly where he was going.

"We have to stop somewhere to check everything before heading to the others." She continued as they headed for their car.

Some of the vehicles where they had packed were missing while others had bullet holes. The hunters that fled had to have taken their frustrations on them while the missing ones where of those who left.

"Where do you think you're going with that?" Asked a voice from behind them when they reached their car.

A female voice. The auction supervisor's voice.

'Ah... That makes sense. The guy had a partner on the inside with him, but why did she have to follow us.' Thought Scott with a sigh.

Really, you'd think someone working with supernatural beings that had super senses, especially hearing, would remember that they couldn't sneak up on them. Her scent had reached Kali and Scott before she made her entrance, which caused them to expand their hearing. The direction of the wind sold her out. Now the True Alpha had to kill her.

He had to kill just like everyone else in the pack when the situation called for it, with his clause of not killing innocents. She wasn't. As an answer to her question, Scott spun around fast and stepped into her guard. No one was stupid enough to ask a question like that without having a gun.

Using the car windows for her reflection and position, Scott had gotten all the details he needed. He slapping the hand holding the pistol hard, causing the woman to throw it away. With that done, the boy snapped her neck and let her body fall. Sometimes he feared what he was becoming. 

"That was fast." Kali commented.

"I'd rather not risk discovery. A memory view would have demanded we take her with us which would have resulted with us having to take care of the body later. I'd rather the auction personnel left clean up everything and not have to take care of it myself. You know that, you are just testing. Don't." The young Alpha stated, opening the door for her to get in the passenger side before heading to the driver's side, starting the car and riding out.

Another thing Scott had gotten used to was his commanding nature. The McCall felt that he had suppressed his instincts too much to hold them in. The Alpha pack were teaching him to let them loose and that's exactly what he was doing.

Over thinking what he did would get his guilt to eat at him so. Plus he was holding his instincts at bay enough concerning one person too many already. But it was not time yet. 

'There it is again. He would be all friendly and then...' Thought Kali but she didn't complain.

Scott had noticed her submission and took advantage of it when situations called for it. He didn't hold the power he had over them. The True Aloha was sure of his status and power, and didn't need to remind everyone. The longer he spent with them, the more Scott acted as his status demanded.

It was hot to know that he could be commanding at anytime and then sweeten a bit... Kali closed her eyes and calmed her breathing. Chemosignals could be annoying sometimes. After she had centered herself Kali took out a map of the area and looked for a suitable place for them to stop at.

When she found one, secluded and had enough cover, she directed Scott. It would be perfect to look over what they had, keep open ears out for trouble and be covered. It wouldn't do to be discovered and attacked unawares. The forest had it's natural sounds as a natural alarm for them.

Scott parked the car before they brought out everything they took. They took out the batteries for the laptop and phone. Both wouldn't be needed until they find someone to hack them.

The Alphas checked the book they came to buy first. It looked old, had a little blood, complete with brown pages and was written in the Mexican language. It was about an Aztec God of Jaguars.

They breathed a sigh of relief. It wouldn't do to have a book they couldn't read. Trustworthy translators were a problem to find and translating the whole text online would take a lot of time.

With that out of the way the two checked the backpack and found containers of yellow wolfsbane, kanima venom, a white oak stake and a grimoire.

"Where the hell would they get kanima venom?" Asked a surprised Scott.

He didn't want to deal with another kanima any time soon. Jackson was enough for a lifetime and he wasn't even a fully matured kanima with wings yet.

"I'm more worried about the stake." Said Kali, with a bit of worry in her voice.

Rare to have her worried enough for her voice to carry that worry. 

"What about it?" The younger of the two questioned.

The stake in question sat prettily covered with a red silk cloth. She looked over to Scott a bit before answering. Another lesson for him to learn then.

"Rumour has it that the white oak trees were immortal. I'm saying were because as far as the world knows they have all been burned and destroyed. You already know there are vampires in the world and we were created with the purpose to kill them."

The young Alpha nodded. Another shock. He wondered why he had been so shocked about there being another species of werewolves (known as the original one from which his kind was made) and the existence of vampires when he was a werewolf with glowing red eyes and all that. Stiles would freak out about vampires being real.

Why the hell were they not included in the Argent's bestiary? Or witches? He knew there was a hybrid species of werewolf/scorpion existed because of the book so why not vampires? Were they racist? That book needed an update. Peter Hale sure won't tell any of them.

At least not without a price. Deaton had to know. His former boss and mentor kept too many secrets not to.

"What you don't know is that there are original vampires from which they all came from." Kali continued.

He gulped.

'What?!' A mental scream escaped him.

"They have wings, don't they?" Scott asked to calm himself.

He didn't like where this was going. The she-wolf looked at him confused before an amused expression escaped from her. Sometimes it was just amusing to see him like this, and nice.

"No. They were not made with bats, the white oak wood was used to create them as an ingredient. Nature saw fit to have what created them as what would also destroy them. They can't be killed by any wood except for the white oak." She completed.

The McCall realized them having possession of the stake would be dangerous if known.

"You know what Deucalion is going to do with the stake if he finds out, right?" He asked.

Kali raised an eyebrow at the 'if'.

"If?" She asked. 

"Yes, if. The man is obsessed with the vision of perfection. What do you think he will do if he finds out about it?" Scott responded.

He didn't want to see an immortal Deucalion. Yeah, that would just suck.

"Do as much research as he can to get the spell and ritual to make us immortal werewolf pack." She answered easily.

The thought crossed her mind immediately after the thought of the danger it represented.

"Don't you want to be immortal?" Kali questioned before her partner could voice his concerns.

That question made the young man stop shot.

"We already have a long lifespan. The only reason we don't know our total lifespan is because we live in the world of survival. Hunters are either hunting us or we kill each other for power and status. There's a werewolf I used to know, Satomi Ito." She began. She was bitten in the 1940s and she still looks the same from what I hear.

She's over a hundred years! It's like when our bodies reach the height of their potential we stop visibly aging. Or it's slowed down by our accelerated healing. Just imagine being an original Alpha werewolf/vampire hybrid. I mean there's already one but he's of the original species and not really an Alpha. What would we be capable of?"

You couldn't really blame her. It was the reason she joined Deucalion in the first place. And Ennis. But he was dead and the power this presented was just too tempting to let go. An immortal werewolf.

Scott was tempted. He hated that he was tempted. He was changing and he didn't know if that is a good thing or not. There had to be...

'There is a flaw in all that. Flaws actually but the main one is having Deucalion immortal. I can't have that.' He thought.

If Deucalion was immortal, he wouldn't get his chance to freedom. Being ruled over for decades, centuries or millennium is not on his to-do list. A few months he could handle so that he learns. Years? No!

Kali busied herself over the grimoire to allow the young Alpha time to think. She could sense the chaos in him. The spell book had to be a translation. It was a bit old but not that old. There were words she couldn't read or make sense of.

The Alpha just flipped through the pages. Having to decide if you want to be an immortal was a big deal, she knew and so she read a few headings just to pass the time. It wouldn't do to have Scott doubting his decision in the future. Look at what that almost did to the twins falling for their targets.

The True Alpha thought about the possibilities but most of all, he thought of his mother and his friends. He even thought of his father. What would it feel like to live without them at all? What would they think? How did it feel to know that you would outlive all the people in your childhood and who raised you?

What would it be like to know you couldn't have children when you wanted them because you decided to go immortal and powerful? What would he be like in fifty years? No, make that a hundred. Then add another hundred. What would time do to him? Kali seemed so sure of herself. Of her decision.

It wouldn't surprise him if power was the deciding factor to joining the Alpha Pack. What would it be like to spend eternity with the three of the people he was bonding with?

Oh, Scott McCall didn't count Deucalion as a possibility. He was too hung up on being the Alpha of Alphas to consider submitting himself to him without a plan to have the young wolf killed later on. Just like Scott himself was planning.

Risk and reward. If he ran away the Demon Wolf would go straight to his home. Former home, and kill those he cared about. There was only one option with Deucalion. The twins weren't that bad. They were just grateful to the old wolf for rescuing them from their former pack and giving them power.

Kali was actually nice. They were all rough around the edges including himself but they would make it work. From what he'd heard, their leader was once a man or general peace and hoped to reach a peace treaty with hunters back in Beacon Hills until Gerard happened. He didn't believe the old man's side of the story.

Some parts yes but not were he painted himself innocent. He anything but. Scott had caught the heavy scent of hate the man had for him. He loathed Scott McCall with all his being. If he had to choose which Argent hated him the most between Gerard and Victoria, he wouldn't know because they were both willing to go the extra mile to kill him.

He was just grateful one was dead and the other suffering from a wheelchair to do anything more than cough black ooze. He hope his mother was doing alright. At least with him gone she would get the money to pay for the bills he knew his mother was trying to hide from him. He ate too much. Werewolf metabolism would do that to you. 

Thinking about eating, if he becomes a vampire, he would have to drink blood. Drink blood! Kali disturbed his moment of minor panic when the grimoire fell from her hands. Scott quickly looked over to her, extending his senses. He used to ignore a lot of the things he smelled but now... Deucalion made him realize that all his senses are important.

He didn't catch any threat outside so what could have caused the book to slip through her fingers and reflexes? He pick up the book and asked herself what was going on. As an answer she pointed at the spell book, took it and flipped through its pages.

"The spell needed to do the ritual is in here. Our thieves knew exactly what they were getting." She answered, reaching the page she wanted and took out a phone card.

"They already had a client, Lucien Castle. I'd imagine them wanting to get extra money by stealing the white oak stake and grimoire instead of buying them. Clever. Selling all that they stole would have set them for lifetimes. Have you made your choice yet?

Everything seems to be lined up and the only thing we don't have is a witch or druid willing to do the spell. You don't want a spell done under a threat. That would backfire." Kali answered and then asked.

She was a bit too excited. 

The thought of drinking blood forgotten for now, Scott thought of the curse he would be asking for. He didn't choose to be a werewolf, he didn't choose to be a True Alpha... But he chose the way to fully achieve it.

He hadn't wanted to be a werewolf especially when he discovered the disadvantages of it plus losing Allison, who he lost anyway. Would he choose to be a vampire? It wasn't an easy decision. What if he wanted to die? What then?

The ascended Alpha thought of how desperate he had been to get the cure, willing to kill Peter to get it but Derek had lied. He lied and betrayed him. There wasn't any cure for werewolves. You couldn't just go from being one and not being one.

Humans were the control for the world. They were the most basic. What was a species less than human? There weren't any. If you are a supernatural, you can't devolve to be human but if you're a human, you can ascend to supernatural status. 

Scott left the car to think a bit, taking the white oak stake with him. The pack would wait for them. This was an important decision that will affect them. He lied down on the grass and relaxed himself by opening up all his senses and letting go. Taking deep breaths to calm and center his thoughts.

He shifted midway. It was weird. He used to shift less and spent most of his time in his human form but now he found shifting to his werewolf form natural. More natural than the human form. He blames Kali for that. If she doesn't have to she won't retract her claws. He tried the whole barefoot thing and found that he liked it.

It gave him a sense of freedom, to just feel the ground with your very feet, the difference in texture was freeing. So he tried it with a full shift and it felt good to spend some time in his werewolf form. He guesses he was somewhat not comfortable with being himself around his mother and friends.

Right now he just kicked the shoes and socks off and shifted. Relaxed. This was a decision to be taken seriously. It was not to be rushed because of an impulsive feeling. Who would kill him when the only thing to kill him is so rare? Vampirism didn't have a cure as far as he knew and he wouldn't allow himself to be fooled again with cures.

The idea of immortality was tempting. It wasn't true immortality but it was a form of it nonetheless. But what would happen when he's tired of living? He let his breathing even out, eyes close and limps spread, Scott McCall took book out of what started all this. Risk and reward mentality took effect.

He really like business studies because of that phrase. Risk and reward.

Kali was not sure what to think. What the hell was stopping Scott? She has been waiting for him to decide for more than thirty minutes now and still nothing. She thought about checking the briefcase but held herself. Looking over the grimoire will do then.

Whoever took the time to copy the spells knew what they were doing. While doing so, she thought of the yellow wolfsbane currently in their possession. It was a rare find, expensive too. Scott didn't seem to favour the kanima venom.

From the information they got before going to his hometown, she could understand but everything had it's uses. Kali took a moment to think over the situation a bit. 

The young man thought of how just a bite could change a life. It was funny that just a bite, a single one, could form a supernatural being. The magic of the world worked in mysterious ways. But that very bite couldn't take back it's effects. The hand that was holding the stake tightened at the thought.

Kali said that the white oak made vampire, the original vampires and could also destroy them. So... When he gets tired of living it, he could use it to end his life. The stake was long enough. Maybe seven inches long. If they cut it accordingly, they would get insurance... But what about when he matured enough and wanted children? What then?

A few more minutes later saw Scott reached a decision. He got back in the car.

"I'm not sure yet. It might not be wise looking for a witch right now, one that will be trustworthy enough to keep everything secret. We would have to offer something of equal value if we buy them and..." Said the True Alpha.

"And there is a chance that they'll talk even after. I get it. I was just thinking about that. About telling Deuc?" Kali completed the sentence before questioning.

Scott took a moment to still his composure.

"I'm going to kill him soon so no." Scott confessed.

His partner nodded before stilling. Kali had expected a no. Just a no. She didn't expect what Scott said so she was shocked when his words registered. He wanted to kill Deucalion and he told her.

"I'm telling you because after I kill him I will give you, Ethan and Aiden three options. You either fight me, join me or leave me. That is, if you don't tell Deucalion and he kills me before I kill him. I'm telling you to give you a chance to save an old friend.

I don't want you to have a vendetta against me when I succeed in killing him. I'm not going to stop you from telling him neither am I going to stop the twins when I tell them. It's that simple. I'm not bowing down to him more than I need to." He informed her, eyes locked with hers. 

The McCall then looked at everything they stole.

"The only thing that he's getting informed on will be the Aztec book. The rest will remain our secret. I don't want him to use the wolfsbane and venom against me if you tell him about me planning his death. If he's going to kill me, he's going to have to earn it.

You don't kill a True Alpha everyday. I'll be keeping them with me and if you do tell and I die, you'll know where to find all of them. I won't spite you by refusing you access to them upon my death." Scott finished his statement before he pointed to the briefcase on her side while thinking 'Risk and reward'. 

He didn't just want their submission, he wanted their full loyalties. He was away from the people he loved, he might as well form strong bonds with Kali, Aiden and Ethan or just die. If he dies at Deucalion's hands his loved ones back at home would still be safe. Running wasn't an option.

He'd felt rebellious since his first Alpha roar and saw Deucalion's fear. If the man knows what he was thinking he would kill Scott very fast to prevent his pack from betraying him. He wouldn't be giving him all the tools he needed to survive.

If Kali and the twins stop him, fine. If they join him the Alpha Pack is no more. If they leave him it's still alright. He's made sure to learn everything he would need to know to survive. They still had one more item to get through and it would break the tension around them.

Kali didn't know what to say. She really shouldn't be surprised. The boy must have some acting skills. He had her fooled into thinking he was satisfied with his position with her and the twins submitted to him but he wanted Deuc out of the game.

She could understand why though. She did. He wasn't pleased with submitting to someone else. He hadn't even submitted to the Alpha that bit him. From what she heard he helped kill him, how Deuc thought he could dominate an Alpha like that? Giving him knowledge sure didn't work.

Scott seemed to be using the bond the older Alpha was busy forming to work for himself. He was telling her to know her loyalty was. The same with the twins. Kali stopped her thoughts and pulled up the suitcase and placed it between them before opening it using a bit of strength as it was locked and they didn't have it's code. It opened to reveal...

"Oh God... Is that...?" Scott gapped.

He hadn't seen such a load of cash right before his eyes and nose because it smelled like money. His mom would pay all the debts, get a knew car and get herself a much needed vacation. Yes, she deserved a very long vacation from which she would come back home to find it renovated...

But his mother wouldn't take the money now, would she? Sometimes he's thankful for the person he was becoming because he's going to pay all those debts anonymously. That way she won't get a say and she would be able to spend a bit more for herself and Isaac. This was good.

Deucalion had just given them a bank card and code but it seems as though someone brought cold hard cash with them. Who was crazy enough to... Okay. Some people didn't want to be traced but this was money! Kali thought the same thing.

The damn briefcase was a bit thick too! They should send flowers to their two favorite thieves for taking all that they took from them. Really, a blessing. 

The woman took a hold of a few stacks of cash. Yes, it was real. Each stack an inch thick. She counted three stacks before hitting the bottom of the case. That's odd. You'd think five stacks would fit the case.

Scott finally snapped out of the day dream he was having when Kali tapped the bottom of the case before taking out the cash and putting it on the backseat. He helped her to speed up the process automatically. Stiles would flip. More than flip actually.

After they had all the cash out, the female Alpha looked over the obvious falls bottom cover for an opening. The previous owner of the briefcase was prepared to buy what they came for at the auction. No. Not prepared, determined just as they were to get the Aztec book.

Deucalion gave them his personal card for the damn book, which spoke a lot about the money he was willing to put upfront. For some reason he didn't come with them. Once she found what she was looking for, Kali opened the cover slowly.

There could be anything in there. A fire arm set, small stacks of gold, some... Diamonds. Yes, why not diamonds?

Scott's first thought was Lydia. There had been a few things worth this much diamonds at the auction including what they had. Like that urn he didn't remember what it was made of or what it contained but it was very expensive and a few people made very high offers that would have left his mom and Stiles' dad broke for several years.

The boy stopped himself from referring everything to his past life forcefully.

Kali ran her hand over the small precious stones before taking one out and looking at it with her Alpha eyes. It was always interesting to look at things using them. You could see what other people couldn't.

She wondered what Scott was thinking when she picked up a confusing series of emotions from him but refrained from asking. It wasn't her place. It had to do with the people he left behind. Even Aiden and Ethan didn't talk much about Beacon Hills. She could understand after all, they had started to fall for their assignments and questioning orders.

Kali found herself feeling a bit lonely at the thought. She hadn't finished her emissary off because she cared and couldn't go through with it when their eyes locked. She knew she deserved to pay for doing what she did but she couldn't let it affect her more than necessary.

A little guilt would always be present but she enjoyed the power. Kali found a hand next to hers brushing through the diamonds and felt a tiny shiver run through her. How long had it been since she allowed her guard down? Since she allowed someone in? She didn't have anyone worth fighting for anymore. This was the life she chose years ago.

They didn't stay in one place too long to form attachments. The risk was what the twins experienced. Broken hearts and all that. The feeling of loss. She hadn't thought of losing the ability to have children at all when faced with the possibility of being a vampire because really, who would she be fooling?

There wasn't anyone she wanted kids with and she didn't want to bring a child into this world with the way her life was. The way she made her life be. It wasn't really stable to raise a child. The moving around and all. 

Scott caught the scents coming from Kali. It had been a while now since he caught a few of them but this was the first time she didn't immediately mask them. He guessed living with males as the only female made one learn to mask a lot.

Out of all of them, she was the best at masking her scent. She took pride in that so Scott thought to cut the situation forming before it got worse.

"I'm thinking of using some of this to buy property. Specifically the former Hale's property. It's isolated and in the woods. Perfect for a pack to settle. Derek said the county took back the land but I think I can buy it.

Get supernatural architect and construction company to replace the burned house then buy the Beacon Hills First National Bank property for something to keep the cash flow. I don't know what specifically but it would have to be managed by a pack mate. What do you think?" The boy broke through Kali's thoughts, still playing with the diamonds.

She thought about the ideas before asking.

"You're going back to Beacon Hills?" The idea of settling down was appealing but... The town...

"Yes. I find it better to settle in a familiar place than intrude on an unknown one and I want to see how the people I chose to become a killer for are doing." Scott answered truthfully. "Derek is the only Alpha I know there and if he challenges me I'll accept, winner takes all. If you three join me and they complain I'll just point at Peter.

My deal with Deucalion is to stay with the pack and leaving town. There's nothing about returning there but I can't challenge him to leave the pack though I can, to lead the pack then give you all choices. I can't just let him go, there would be the risk of him returning to spite me and I can't have that.

If you do tell him we will still have to fight for leadership of the pack. The only thing it'll change would be that I wouldn't be choosing where and when I challenge."

Risk and reward. There wasn't a reason to lie. If he's dead Kali will take his ideas but the property would belong to his mother as next of kin if he dies at Deucalion's hand. Death wasn't the most terrifying thing anymore to Scott. He would die with his head up high for dying on his terms and his mother's debts would be paid by then.

Not to mention what he achieved while training alone a few weeks ago. It was amazing what one could achieve when their very being wants it too. No one would be expecting his achievement.

The first chance he got he would do all that he told Kali and by the time he got back to his home, his pack house will be standing and furnished. He'll put as much money as reasonable to get everything done quickly and with quality. That is one of the reasons he will be hiring from the supernatural community.

Kali thought about all that the McCall said. He had thought of more than she thought. He couldn't be making these plans now... He has been making them for a while. He probably thought of taking Deucalion's possessions after killing him to use for his plans but the things they stole were opening doors to kick start his plans early.

It was smart of him doing so the first chance he gets but was it smart telling her? 'It's like he's tempting fate.' Thought the Alpha. They packed everything up and went on their way. Kali found herself disappointed. Here was a great plan put before her but she didn't have the drive to take advantage. She wanted to be a part of it instead.

Did all these years really wear out her ambitions or was it because of Scott McCall, the confusing young man driving her car as though he owned it?

In just three months he became a force to be reckoned with. He excelled under their guidance like no other. Like he was born for it. A True Alpha indeed.  
————  
Deucalion heard the sound of footsteps heading to their apartment. He had been wondering how the auction went. With the money at their disposal they would get it. He has saved and invested in a few things to secure the money he need for years.

He was confident in that the will come with it. He didn't have to wait long as the pair entered the apartment but they smelled of gun powder and blood. He was itching to look at them with his wolf eyes but stopped himself short. Scott didn't need to know that he could see with his Alpha eyes. No one did.

Kali greeted and retold what happened during the auction event and what they had to do to secure the prize. Though it had a little blood here and there, it was in good condition.

'At last.' Thought the Demon Wolf.

"What does it say?" He asked.

He felt his dreams come true.

"There's an Aztec temple in Central Mexico from which the ritual can be carried out but we would need a werejaguar to perform it. It's their God's place of power after all." The Alpha female replied. 

The leader of Alphas thought about that.

"It's near the Calavera territory but a little out of their center of power. As far as the book and updated information are concerned there's no population but people stay far away from the place." Scott supplied.

After stopping to start his plans, they looked up the information that Kali had been reading since they hit the road. It was a good thing they did in checking out the information the book had to stay up-to-date.

"Good. That's good. The ritual is in there, right?" Deucalion questioned.

"Yes, amongst others. That place is one of a kind. It could probably go up against the Nemeton in it's power. Withstanding an earthquake. The previous owner of the book kept it up-to-date as far as the information check goes but there could be something not recorded.

It's how places like this one stay safe and protected, especially with its age." The only woman in the Alpha Pack informed.

'Kali is right. You don't leave power like this unprotected.' Thought the Head Alpha before giving orders.

"That's true. Get some rest, we will move out in a few days. Get yourselves something nice for getting the book. A job well done." He commended.

It really was a job well done. Not only did they get it do but they also saved him a lot of money. They deserved to spend it a little. They parted, leaving Deucalion to read the book himself. He had waited a long time to hold the book.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a few months since Scott left Beacon Hills. Her son had told her and his friends that he made a deal to get them out of the situation they had been in. He also killed to get her out of the whole sacrifice thing. Melissa McCall didn't know what to make of it all.

Scott had once told her things weren't easy when Gerard Argent came at her house with a lizard to threaten her and her son. She hadn't understood just how right he was. 

She hadn't even looked his way after finding out what he was and had been since the beginning of the second semester of his sophomore year. But the McCall could now see just how it really was. Could she condemn him from protecting not only her but a few more of his friends too?

He'd said he would be the best everything this semester and from the report she is checking at this moment in her kitchen, he is being a good student. If she couldn't talk to her son while he's doing God knows what she would at least see how he progressed in his school career. 

The nurse got up to watch some television to relax a little. Chris had stopped by earlier to check up on her as payment to what Scott had to do to secure their survival. They had spent a bit of time since the incident together while Isaac seemed to be with Allison more and more as time goes.

She didn't want to think about that. Her baby boy was gone and who knew for how long?

Rafael has been trying to reach his son to no avail. She wondered what he would do if he knew their son has killed. He too has so... Maybe he would think they could bond over that. Dealing with the guilt and all. She knew that feeling. Working in a hospital as a nurse is not easy. Not at all. It's a place were people heal and die right before her eyes.

That out of mind she watched some telenovela. Halfway through her phone vibrated with a notification followed by a few more. She has stopped jumping to check if it is Scott. It was torture doing that to herself while knowing he isn't going to call.

Getting her phone and seeing what it had to report, Melissa almost has a heart attack though she fainted a second after.

Isaac walked in just as said nurse passes out. Thinking the worst, he rushed to see what was wrong and noticed her phone on the floor. He picked it up heading to the kitchen to get some water while reading the message that could have caused such a reaction out of her.

There was only one person he could think of that would warrant that reaction out of her but upon reading through the messages he got the cause. All her debs had been paid and one of them even gave her a free vacation coupon for being such a 'wonderful customer'. Isaac lost his footing and hit his head on the fridge.

These people were very talented at saying 'thank you for paying for your debt'. Coach would say a few things about something like this being ass kissing. He got a bottle of water and before waking Melissa up. He couldn't blame her for fainting.

He's sure even Mr Argent would... Okay, not sure but still! Stiles' dad would definitely faint! His scarf agreed!

"Wha-what? Hey! Stop that!" Melissa's shout had Isaac backing fast.

Some habits die hard.

"Sorry. Just found you passed out. Congratulations on the vacation by the way." He commented.

The nurse gave the scarf wearing werewolf a shocked look.

"Wasn't that a dream?"

Isaac shook his head and sat down near her, taking a sip of water.

"Nope. I actually hit the fridge reading the messages. Thought it was something serious when I saw you faint. So... When are you going?" The beta confessed and tried to cover up. 

Melissa found herself questioning the legitimacy of the messages and told Isaac as such before taking her phone and calling to check every single one of her apparently past debtors. The werewolf saw fit to listen in. Really, you couldn't blame him. This could provide him an opportunity he wouldn't want to miss.

After confirmation, they were both left confused. Who was the anonymous benefactor? They looked at each other in silent question. None of them could really point out who would do this and why.

"It could be Derek." Isaac suggested with a shrug.

"Or Chris." Melissa added.

"Or Scott's FBI agent dad. What with the 'anonymous'." The young man said with air quotation marks.

The nurse narrowed her eyes at him, causing to boy to cough a bit. Nurses could be scary.

"I can't think of someone who has money to spend like that. But the most important thing is the vacation that expires in a week." He offered.

Melissa sighed and thought of an excuse.

"Since I got here I haven't really seen you relax. It's double shifts after double shifts. You could just take two weeks off. It's not everyday you get an all expenses paid vacation for two weeks. If you don't want it I'll go for you. I'd leave tomorrow morning." Isaac offered.

He wouldn't mind to just seating at the beach even if it'll take some time away from Allison. Even she would understand.

"I'll think about it but I need to know who did this. Call Derek and ask him and I'll call Chris and Rafael. He better not have done this." Melissa said.

A few minutes later, the benefactor was not found Melissa had to give up before driving herself crazy. Five days saw Melissa McCall staring out the penthouse suite with a relaxed look on her face and a cocktail glass at her side. It also saw Isaac and Allison at the McCall house. Even those left behind could enjoy a vacation.  
————  
The Alpha Pack was on its way to the Aztec God's temple to check out the place. Aiden and Ethan were riding their motorcycles while Kali was driving her car with Deucalion and Scott as passengers. Scott had told his fellow teen Alphas about his plan. They were conflicted in their decision over the matter.

.It was understandable considering how they came to be in the pack and who they owed their loyalty and lives to. It wasn't easy. They remained quiet as to not really choose a side yet. The winner of the battle would be their leader so they would decide after it.

The pack was close to their destination when they felt their senses warning them of possible danger so the twins got a bit closer to Kali's car for safety. Whatever they were headed for would present a challenge it seemed. 

The five arrived soon enough and packed. The place was a wreck except the church. They walked around for a little before heading straight into the church. Deucalion could hardly believe that he was there.

Oh, the place has a vibe to it if you had your senses as high as his. But the deeper they went the more they suspected that they weren't alone. A pack is strongest together so they pushed as one.

"Berserkers are guarding this place." Said Deuc.

He had met one of them a few years before. Mean boneheads and tough as they come. There were two of them from the directions they were coming from.

"There's a scent I find familiar but it's different. I can't quite place it." Said Scott.

He knew he should know the hint of the scent but it escaped him. 

The five continued to head deeper though the sense of being watched was ever-present. Their leader wanted to be at the place. Maybe whoever was down there could help them with their quest was a thought said leader was pushing for.

The berserkers were keeping their distance for a reason but kept close. There had to be a reason. When they reached the very dusty ground ruins the pack could feel the vibe was different from the floors above. A sense of suspense to their heightened senses called for attention.

The Alpha of Alphas could sure feel it on his very skin. You just had to know what you're looking for to know to feel it. He couldn't believe he was going to finally reach the full form in this place after years of research. The perfect pack was looking bright and within reach.

They will be able to invade territories easily to collect more unique pack members. His pack would need a witch emissary this time. No more of Marin's traitorous acts. Just one powerful witch who knows what they want. His wonderful thoughts were interrupted. 

"Hello, Scott. Running with a different crowd, I see." A female voice echoed throughout the underground floor.

'Smoke and mirrors, indeed.' Thought the leader of the Alpha Pack.

Scott felt his back stiffen even more than it was. The place was just... It got on your nerves especially with all the clicking of bones and heavy footsteps of those berserkers. The book had a few things to say about them. People wearing animal bones to channel all that came with the animal spirit the berserkers are made of.

Leaving only the animal spirit as the driving force for a werejaguar to have at their disposal. But the voice had him stop moving because even if it's been months since he heard it, he remembered it all too well. The scent he couldn't place clicked with the voice.

How could it be that she was alive? He saw her body.

"Kate?" Scott asked with a whisper with disbelief.

Deucalion, Kali, Aiden and Ethan couldn't believe that Scott knew someone who could be a werejaguar but from his voice, he couldn't believe it either. There was a note of disbelief in it.

'Who the hell is Kate?' Kali couldn't stop the thought.

Really, there was a teasing tone to the voice that she didn't like.

"Yes, brown eyes. How's my niece? I haven't seen her since..." Kate asked but Scott cut her off.

"Since you tried to kill Derek? Since you tried to get your niece to kill me before you had to do it yourself? Or is it since Peter slit your throat?" The young wolf found himself growling out the questions and his claws itching to slit that said throat again.

He's had enough of Argents trying to kill him. The last time she said anything about his brown eyes was that she 'loved' them then pointed her gun at him. Yeah, no love lost. 

There was a pause before the Argent spoke again.

"Are you still mad I tried to kill you? It happened months ago!" She tried to get a rise out of him.

The ferocity in his voice had startled her plus the words he said... She wanted to test out if he really was different from what she remembered.

Scott's fellow Alphas remained quiet. Some information was being let out after all and it could come in handy. The Teen Wolf found himself thinking of ways to explain Kate Argent being alive. Since she liked to taunt he would give her something to think on.

"You know, Kate, a few months ago your father stabbed me with a knife and I put him in a wheelchair bleeding black ooze from every orifice he has. Your sister-in-law saw fit to suffocate me with wolfsbane vapor, she's in the ground with a stab wound.

A woman threatened my mother and I slit her throat. A woman I don't even know the name of put a gun to the back of my head and found herself dead at my feet. What do you find wrong with the picture?" He informed before asking.

Deucalion felt pride swell up in him. He did well with the boy and now that he knew who this Kate was...

Aiden and Ethan shared a look. That question was loaded with a warning not only to Kate but to their current leader too.

Kali thought the same. Scott was playing a dangerous game but it seemed Deuc was ignoring the true meaning behind his words. A mistake.

Kate found herself in disbelief. Scott McCall, the guy with puppy eyes had done that? What about Chris and Allison? What happened while she was indisposed?

The pause gave the True Alpha enough time to figure out how Kate was alive. He'd overheard Chris and Kate talk about it a few months ago at the lacrosse game.

"You turned from Peter's scratch... From what I hear, it's very rare and with you being here, you took a different shape like Jackson so you must be a werejaguar. We have a deal to offer." He concluded and proposed.

Deucalion took that as an opening and ran with it. The boy didn't make introductions but... It didn't matter right now. His dream was just a bit closer than he'd thought and the boy might as well be right. The berserkers didn't attack them because they were being controlled. So...

"If you could come out with your toys, we can have some introductions and a business conversation. I would appreciate meeting an Argent who keeps their words." He said.

Kate found herself intrigued. It seemed as though Scott was more fun than she thought. He was more confident now but that would come later when she finds out how her family really was doing. The offer was tempting. She could as well learn how to get control. She's been struggling with controlling her shifts. 

Katherine Argent came out with her 'toys' and stood to the front of the pack. It seemed a blind man was leader the pack. The only reason she hadn't had her berserkers attacked was because she saw Scott.

"Kate Argent meet the Alpha Pack. Deucalion, Kali, myself, Aiden and Ethan. Pack, Kate." Scott gave an underwhelming introduction to get everything rolling.

He knew the leader liked to be dramatic, this served to eliminate that and act as an indirect rebellion. He's already talked more than the leader of the pack, establishing himself as more dominant.

The order of introduction should give Kate a clue of his status in the pack while undermining the lead Alpha. He was tempted to be the one to make the offer but... 

Kate stated at the teenager. Alpha? Did that mean he killed Peter then? Good riddance.

Aiden smirking a bit at his fellow teen Alpha cut straight to business. There was no Demon Wolf speech for Deuc.

Kali hid her smile too.

The Demon Wolf found it rather dull. The introduction was just... Not up to standard, he would have to have a talk with Scott later.

"Well then, let's begin. From what I understand, you've just turned. I happen to have information regarding your kind..." Deucalion started the proposal before he and Kate started negotiating.

The two took some time to reached an agreement. They would work together then walk away. A one time deal. Guess Deuc didn't want a cat were in his pack. You could tell that Kate had gone through some hell. Hunters were supposed to commit suicide if they were bit after all, so it was understandable. 

Kate would do the ritual for all of them and in return she would learn how to control her shifts, make more berserkers and the ritual. To show some trust in each other, Kate would be taught the ritual and how to control her shifts after which she'll do the ritual for the five of them.

Upon success, Deucalion would give her instructions on making berserkers. She would get a little bit of training to complete their deal. The Argent knew that the Calaveras would be after her so she agreed. She needed every to survive. She knew how to live as a human hunter and not survive living as supernatural.

Her father might set a hunt for her and so with the deal made, Kate learned what she needed. The final requirement for the ritual was for the werewolves to be buried for twelve hours straight.

The pack wasn't exactly excited about that as no one would be watching Kate but the faster it was done the sooner they would be out. So when Katherine was proficient in the ritual and all the requirements and ingredients were met, they began the ritual. 

Kate thought about leaving them as they cook but if she did that she wouldn't know how to make herself an army of berserkers or the extra training. It took all of two weeks to get ready for the ritual and during that time she learned a lot.

She couldn't give up on that knowledge plus she got an update from Scott on what happened until he left though it was a bit edited. Her brother had quit the business as a werewolf hunter and settled down with Allison. That was good to know.

They wouldn't hunt her and her niece was alright. Victoria tried killing Scott but ended up committing suicide which her father took full advantage of and manipulated her. That had made Kate feel a bit guilty about trying the same thing and who is to say she herself wasn't manipulated?

She sure graved his approval enough to seduce Derek and burn his family alive. Yeah, that got her think. 

From what Scott said, he tried using her death as an excuse to start a war as a distraction from his true goal; curing himself of cancer but having Scott force Derek to give him The Bite and then killing him.

Which backfired when her niece's former boyfriend poisoned him with mountain ash, leaving her father a bleeding mess. Really, Beacon Hills was just full of surprises. One of those was having Peter killed and then resurrected.

'That bastard, now we are both alive! Why couldn't he stay dead for the horror he put Allison in?' Thought Kate.

She had been thinking of heading for Beacon Hills and getting Derek young again. There was an instruction manual of the ritual though it now seemed to have been an outdated evolution ritual than anything. It still would have worked through. 

The one still taking effect on the Alpha Pack was more advanced and reliable. The werejaguar thought of doing it on herself, it would give her an edge so she was very tempted. The only thing stopping her was safety. While she was confident in her berserkers, the pack was still around and she didn't want that.

They had already seen enough of her desperation and vulnerability. The moment they leave though, that would be the moment she evolved herself. Not only would she be known as the Bone Woman but also as the Jaguar. Maybe the Bone Jaguar. Who knows? But she didn't know what to do after that.

She couldn't hunt her kind though, not if she didn't want more enemies than she already had. The Calaveras would be on her heel for some time but she could handle them she already killed some of those that expected her to kill herself. Ha! She was a little crazy not stupid.

You don't get power like hers and kill yourself for it. Victoria was dumb and probably listened to her father. Chris too. You make your own rules and there is definitely no honour in refusing yourself such power.

The Bone Woman found herself smug at having achieved something her father couldn't.

'Serves him right for pulling that move with my favorite niece.' She thought but a bit if guilt couldn't really escape her.

She did the same thing and with the boy she liked too. She was the awesome aunt but ended up as the aunt that tried to manipulate her niece and died in front of her before coming back to life as what she said was just an animal without thought and only instincts.

'Yeah, really classy, Kate. Really classy.' Thought the jaguar.

Now all those hunters who think like she did will be after her... That thought made her frown. What will Allison say now? Or her brother? What about her father? Would he get out of his wheelchair just to kill her? Most likely. Irony. Like a certain hunter who was turned into a deer and got eaten by his own hounds.

A few hours later while Kate Argent thought of her next moves, she picked up scraping of claws coming from the tombs that had the Alpha Pack mates. The lady sighed.

"At last. The dogs will be out of my... Church?" The former hunter couldn't say what the Church was to her.

It felt like a sanctuary but she knew that she couldn't stay. It was just about a matter of time before the Calaveras got smart and came full force for her. She did kill their men after all. The blonde went over to the tombs. They were using four of them with the twin Alphas put in one.

Kate didn't care to ask why, it wasn't her business. She opened the first one which had Deucalion, the man her father blinded.

A dusty silver wolf walked out a bit slowly with its red eyes taking everything around it then walked around a bit before sitting on the floor and watched as Kate opened the next one containing Kali and a black wolf stepped out looking around curiously before going to the side. 

Kali felt a bit weird being a wolf though it was really freeing. Her senses were a bit amplified and the feel of the floor on her paws was a lot better than on bare feet and a thousand times better than wearing shoes. She could spend a bit more time in this form. She assessed herself as she lied down.

The twins were next walking side by side gray with a little brown on the underside in colour. They were still busy with checking themselves before sitting down. Their last member hadn't come out yet. Deucalion waited for all his pack mates to complete the ritual. He couldn't wait.

Four were already successfully done and the last one would be Scott. A run to familiarize themselves with their wolf forms would be good. Only two more weeks at a local town before heading out back to the United States. The Calaveras hadn't presented themselves which was good. 

After the twins settled themselves, the former hunter opened Scott next as the last one. A dark brown wolf walked out and walked out with purpose. Scott had been waiting for this time for a while. It was about time he got his rightful place.

He walked right up to Deucalion before growling a challenge. He couldn't marvel at his form right now, it wasn't time. The Demon Wolf couldn't believe it. No. He could but he didn't want to. He had been getting the feel of a challenge these past two weeks.

But... He chalked it up as the effects of the feel of the temple. It was after all very affecting. It's power was more dominant in the lower parts though it was spread out through the whole building. His perfect vision was being ruined right before his eyes and that why he didn't want to believe it. 

Kate Argent witnessed the challenge Scott issued the leader of their pack and couldn't help but wonder if the kid dumb or what? It wasn't her problem though she will watch. Aiden and Ethan tensed and so did Kali as Deuc's wolf form stood up to answer the challenge because if he didn't he would be admitting defeat.

It was quite symbolic of the True Alpha to want to take charge just after his dream was realized. They both weren't experienced with these wolf forms so it would be a fair challenge everything considered.

The teen wolf didn't back up to allow the old wolf to stand. He stood his place and did not back away at all. It was a power play and they both knew it worked to solidify his challenge.

Deucalion snarled at the challenge and betrayal but was it a betrayal?

'At least Scott saw fit to challenge me with some honour. He didn't just attack or take a quick kill. The boy wants to earn his right to lead my pack. That would definitely solidify his position if he wins.

Fighting me in front of the pack and temporary ally as witnesses. But he won't get to be my position that easy, if at all.' Thought the older wolf before charging the younger one.

The Demon Wolf was angry though because Kali, Aiden and Ethan didn't smell that surprised in fact they smelled of acceptance and that made him attack the True Alpha with more ferocity. They knew! It was obvious now. Their confused chemosignals during the past three weeks. It would seem as though a lesson needed to be learned. 

They clawed, bit and slashed at each others forms with all the grace of a klutz at the beginning until they got into the rhythm and their natural instincts guided them. While Deucalion aimed to main at the start he changed focus to kill after realizing that Scott didn't just want him to submit.

The teenager wanted him dead and quickly. He went for the throat every chance he got and so they both aimed for the kill. The McCall felt alive fighting with the knowledge that life and death were the ultimate prize.

It wasn't just about winning to lead, it was a fight that would decide who will walk away with his life and who will die. But Scott wasn't just aiming at Deucalion's neck just for the kill, the young wolf wanted to get something before he finally killed the man. 

Kali noticed it first. Deucalion's wolf form made the mistake of aiming to bit Scott's wolf form at the throat. To achieve that, the old wolf had to lower his head and at that very moment Scott's form struck with a clawed front leg to the back of Deucalion's neck, getting the claws to dig deep and connect to the spine.

The teen wolf hadn't really aimed at the neck to kill, it was for a memory ritual. He didn't have experience for leading a pack so he wanted their defending leader's knowledge. Smart.

Kate watched confused when the two wolves stopped abruptly with the dusty silver wolf's head down as though bowing and the dark brown wolf standing tall with its claws in the back of the neck of Deucalion's form.

They remained like that for a good few minutes until they separated before Scott jumped to lock his jaws around his adversary's neck and twisted with his wolf form climbing on top of the dusty silver wolf's back.

Scott didn't want Deucalion to die bleeding out. It would be painful, slow and too cruel for the old Alpha to die like that. So he aimed to make it as quick as wolfing-ly as possible.

The old Alpha couldn't believe what the dark brown wolf showed him. Scott hadn't only taken his memories away, he shared his own. Of why he did what he did and what he planned to do. He even showed him why he took his memories.

As strong as he was he didn't know enough, he lacked experience and needed one. There was no better Alpha werewolf than Deucalion, having being older than they all were and did more dealings with other packs and even hunters and the supernatural community.

He wanted the contacts and power the dusty silver wolf had. While Scott looked through his memories he was also draining him of his power to weaken him further and gain his power. The young wolf found out about him killing Ennis. And taking his power.

Alan Deaton couldn't shut up when he needed to. The vet wanted to use that information to convince Scott to participate in a ritual to find the Nemeton instead of the deal with Deucalion but the teen had refused. There was no guarantee that they would find it and live.

The risks outweighed the rewards. Doing the ritual would have activated the beacon and in doing so putting Beacon Hills in danger. Not to mention the subject of a darkness in him and his friends. Yeah... Scott didn't want to bring about that fate.

He would choose which darkness would weigh on him, not an unknown entity like the Nemeton. You didn't mess with objects of power like that one. And what if they found the beacon tree? What then? Would they really take out Jennifer alone?

Scott had seen and felt the punches that woman dealt. They weren't just physical either. Who fought an unseen force? Who of his friends was stronger than him? Derek sure wasn't concerned with them at the time because his sister was dying.

A sister he thought died. Possibly the only family he will ever trust because Peter isn't trustworthy. He had his hands and mind full. Fighting to kill someone you went out with, having that state of mind was a liability. A risk.

Peter was avoiding conflict at every turn. He said he was still weak from being revived but really? He said he killed Laura by mistake, an impulsive instinct, when he planned his niece's death like they planned his. 

Who was there to fight the all powerful Jennifer Blake with experience and power except the Alpha Pack? The very reason Jennifer was so furious and determined to sacrifice fifteen people to get back at.

Scott realized that there was no black and white anymore. He wanted his mother alive and he would get her to live. Deucalion had said it. Sometimes you have to kill to save a life and proceeded to have Boyd die by Derek's hand. He hadn't saved the vet at the bank, Stiles's father did.

What did that mean? He had made a promise to Lydia to do everything he could if given the chance. He did. He'd thought killing wasn't necessary but... He learned. The boy learned. 

Deucalion had thought he'd won but Scott had learned the night his mother was taken. He continued to learn while with his new pack and most shocking was the young Alpha achieving his own form of Demon Wolf shift.

The original Demon Wolf was shocked when Scott shared that particular memory with him. The boy's desperate need to take his rightful place as the Alpha, not an Alpha but The True Alpha, had been enough to bring out the form achieved by unlocking a werewolf's inner beast. A state whereby there is a balance between wolf and man.

Scott looked more bestial in that form. His teeth resembled that of a real wolf. They weren't just the fangs. His face shifted to a more wolf like one with grey black skin and a bit of fur. Claws as black as night and the eyes... The sclera was completely black with the iris crimson red and a little bigger.

The boy was halfway to achieving a wolf form, stuck between man and wolf. A form that will terrify the boy's enemies and even allies with the feel it unleashed. He named it Prime for Prime Wolf. 

As the dusty silver wolf known as Deucalion the Demon Wolf hit the floor, dead, the dark brown one known as Scott McCall the True Alpha stood tall over him and released a triumphant Alpha roar-howl of victory. Kali, Aiden and Ethan bowed low in submission.

Kate and her berserkers took several steps back and away from the wolf as the whole building echoed with his roar-howl.

At long last Scott felt like he'd claimed what was his. He shifted into his human form and stood naked as the day he was born. Scott McCall stood as the Alpha of the Alpha Pack.

"As the Alpha of the Alpha Pack, I am changing it's name. From this moment till my death, we are the Prime Pack. Our symbol is a thin circle inside a thick circle, my left arm tattoo. I, as the Alpha of the Prime Pack, will be addressed as Prime Alpha, Prime or Alpha officially. Unofficially, you'll address me as usual.

You have three options to choose one from. You either fight me, submit to me or leave me. This is your moment to choose if you'll fight for the right to be the Alpha, submit and be my beta-Alpha, bAlpha shortened or leave the pack and never return. Choose." Said the Prime.

Scott was going to have order in his pack. Kali, Aiden and Ethan thought about the change in name, symbol and tittles. Kate was impressed. The kid wanted them to admit if they submitted that they did submit and all that came with it. He wanted order in his pack right of the bat. Nice.

The black wolf moved first and submitted first, moving over to Scott and lowered her head with her neck exposed. Scott lowered himself and bushed his hand through her fur slowly and affectionately, getting her to release a small noise of constant.

"You've cemented your place, Kali. No one will challenge your place without suffering my wrath." The Alpha said with a smile.

The twins followed after and the Prime welcomed them the same way before turning to Kate.

"I'd like to invite you into my pack, Kate. Don't look surprised. I have my reasons which include keeping Allison's aunt alive and safe. I won't sweet talk you. I'll tell you the truth." Said the teen before he did as he said.

"In a few months I'll settle my pack in Beacon Hills at the property you burned down. I want you to submit to me and join my pack. I want your undying loyalty to me and my pack and in return I'll get the Calaveras off your back before we leave Mexico.

To prove that undying loyalty, you'll have to kill your father when we get home. He's done a few too many crimes against our kind that no one punished him for. Sitting in that wheelchair bleeding, doesn't eliminate the threat he is to all of us especially me and my pack. That's my pitch.

You have two weeks to decide since we still have a deal to complete. My pack still owes you instructions to create berserkers and extra training. We'll start as soon as you complete the evolution ritual. We'll not return for thirteen hours so feel safe in your sanctuary. Thanks, Kate." Said Scott.

He shifted to his wolf form before leading his pack out to run and hunt. There was no better way than that to get used to their new forms. 

Kate was struck speechless. First by Scott's... Never mind. But did Scott McCall really expect her to kill her father for him? He wanted her 'undying loyalty' proven by the death of the man she has wanted approval from for as long as she could remember.

She would think on that after her ritual is done. Thinking about teenage boys who have a... And their ridiculous offers was not in the plans though she could see why he chose that as her test. She had told Chris that she was doing what she was told and the only person who seemed to have the power to do that was her father so...

What would her brother and niece think or do if she did it? Would they hate her? The former human calmed herself and proceeded with her plans since the Prime Alpha said that she had thirteen hours.   
————  
The Prime Pack (PP) spend the next two weeks training individually and collectively to understand their wolf bodies. Not much changed though they became closer and more physical with each other.

Being wolves gave them that ability to breach the physical distance though the twins were closer to each other and Scott and Kali were closer to each other. It gave them the ability to speak without words.

This started with a few failed hunts until they got the hang of it. Attack patterns were created along with how to conduct the pack. The hierarchy was established first and it included official and unofficial matters.

Scott, Kali, Aiden and Ethan. If Kate joins she would be under Ethan's rank. They were keeping their pairs the same with Ethan and Aiden working together and Kali with Scott. 

Kate had successfully achieved her jaguar form with Aiden giving her a rather... Fitting but... Irritating nickname, Pussycat. Yeah, that saw him facing a rather deadly three on one assault. That was an entertaining event and very educating.

The question; how to fight multiple opponents? Was raised and Kate got herself a deal. She got paid for the use of her berserkers as sparing partners. Now we reach a point where Kate has to make her decision. To join Prime Pack or not. That was a difficult choice. So.she chose to speak with her family first. Specifically her brother.

When she said that Scott nodded before the pack and Kate visited a certain club. It was very lively place. The six enjoyed themselves a little, picking off who seemed to be watching the crowd or not. Kate had warned against drinking liquor from the club so they entered with their own and enjoyed the peace while it lasted. 

When the club was about to close and the crowd thinned out, a few people were seen lying down on the floor, still breathing but unable to move. The bartender was just lying face first on the counter top.

When they were sure no one else was standing or in the club except them and those paralyzed, the six collected them all and put them in a pile with the one the jaguar identified as Severo Calavera on top. An unspoken signaled indicated for Kate to roar.

A few seconds later a group of humans came into the club to find their people piled up on the floor with six people standing on over them. The leader of the humans was an older woman and was right in front of her group of hunters, four of them.

When they first entered their guns drawn, the woman in charge told her group to lover their guns. She couldn't risk her son's life like that. 

No one spoke for a few tense minutes until the woman spoke.

"What do you want, La Loba?"

Kate smiled a bit at that. It was funny being on the other side of the taunt of a hunter. She used to address her victims with their species name instead of their own names except Derek. Derek was special.

"Why would I want anything, Araya?" She asked with all the innocence of a smug Katherine 'Kate' Argent.

Said woman narrowed her eyes further. She was being tested, she didn't like that at all.

"I mean you haven't had people out sent to capture me, have you? Like say that girl with a mean shotgun that arrived yesterday, no?" Kate asked.

The last week had been spent tracking down everything they could get on mama hunter and found that little detail out by accident. Scott had ordered she be left alone.

The tension raised a bit more at that. Kate shrugged and pointed at Scott.

"The person who wants to speak with you is there?"

Said person was busy running a claw along Severo's neck. They had been preparing for this for a week. Scott just wanted to make sure when they took Kate back to the US the Calaveras didn't send anyone there to put his pack, mother and friends in danger and so he would put quite a show of power.

"I have had an elder human hunter threaten me before. Gerard Argent. He saw fit to threaten the health of my human mother and I. See, I wasn't experienced then, not long since I was bitten. I saw him bisected an omega who was innocent to start a war with us. I was quite afraid of what he would do to my mother.

One day I arrived home to find him sitting on a chair in my bedroom, my mother being choked by a kanima he controlled. He wanted something so he came to threaten me again to make me work for him.

My mother was scared and told me to give the old man whatever he wanted. I said it wasn't easy. It wasn't. But I did give him what he wanted. The Bite. Gerard had cancer and wanted to live so he saw fit to find an Alpha to give him The Bite and then kill said Alpha to become one. I did make it happen.

I made an Alpha give him The Bite. The old Argent was quite pleased with himself for finally getting what he wanted. Something he manipulated his own granddaughter and later threatened her and his own son for, probably even convinced his daughter-in-law to commit suicide to achieve.

But he didn't expect for me to have a counter. A divine move. While he was busy moving pieces in positions he desired, I only made one piece worthwhile. I switched his medication with mountain ash." The True Alpha said with a deadly smile. 

He partially shifted his voice to be animalistic.

"While he was busy lording himself over me, I was waiting! Oh... You should see him now. Bleeding black ooze from every orifice he has. Every moment of his remaining worthless life in pain." Scott moved away from Severo to stand in front of the Calavera matriarch. "Where were you when he didn't commit suicide?

Why is he still alive? Why are you so set on Kate? I'm interested. You crossed the border for her but left her father alone. The human waste you call a hunter is alive and planning his next move and you're busy chasing his daughter around! Do you find supernatural beings to be playthings? You enjoy keeping us 'in line'.

You enjoy the hunt. Forty plus years... You don't respect us as living beings, do you? What does this code of yours say? "We hunt those who hunt us." I find humans more monstrous than the so-called monsters."

The young Alpha shook his head with disappointment evident. 

"I was inexperienced during the Gerard Argent situation. I am not now. Come after mine and I'll rain hell on you and yours. Send the girl you hired back home. Warn her of the dangers of going against Prime." Scott said before he and those who came with him headed for the door with their backs to the hunters.

They all stopped near the door and turned their heads to face the hunters before the six shifted their eyes to their supernatural ones.

"I am Scott McCall. Prime Alpha of the Prime Pack, formerly known as the Alpha Pack. I changed its name and symbol after I challenged Deucalion the Demon Wolf and killed him with the pack as witness.

I won't tolerate an attack on mine. This is the only warning I'm giving you. Heed it." The Prime Alpha introduced, informed and cautioned before Kate opened the door and Scott left first then Kali, Aiden, Ethan and finally Kate herself as she closed the door behind her.

The Argent felt alive for the very first time since being what she was now. Their first official appearance was a success. 

After the pack that invaded her club left, Araya had the four with her pick up everyone in the pile of humans left behind. When they were all removed a symbol was revealed. Carved into the floor of the Calavera club was a two clawed circle inside a four clawed circle.

Araya Calavera made sure her people were alright and found that they were just paralyzed before taking her son with her.

She remained silent the whole time but her mind was going a mile a minute. How had they successfully taken over her establishment? How had there been no alarm raised at all? How did they paralyze her people and no one noticed? How long had they been in her place of power?

How did such a young boy bring down Gerard? How did he successfully challenge, kill Deucalion and then take over his pack? But most importantly, what was she going to do about it? Kate was protect and very well too.

The first priority would be to stop Braeden from walking to her death and getting her son to report on what the hell happened. The very center of her power was successfully invaded and she had to watch the intruders walk out with Kate brave enough to be the last one to leave.

Forty plus years into the business and she has never dealt with something like that. She didn't like it. She didn't like to feel helpless. Her son's life being threatened in his very home and his mother unable to do anything about it lest he be killed. But the young Alpha wasn't here for that.

He was delivering a warning. A warning that said he could finish them all at any time and any place if given the chance. Araya sat Severo on a chair in her office before pouring herself a class of whiskey and gulped it down on one go. She repeated the motion again until she saw her son start to move. 

'So, I was right in suspecting kanima venom. Very rare to get and expensive too. What the hell is this young wolf? Prime Alpha of the Prime Pack. He killed Deucalion in front of his pack and they follow him. They all seem to know the hierarchy and follow it.

The boy has total control over the pack so it must be true that he challenged the Demon Wolf and killed him too. I'll have to inform others to stay clear of that pack and Beacon Hills. War is something we don't want. Especially with someone brave enough to invade my place of power.' Thought Araya Calavera.

She felt many emotions warring inside her. This was a first complete defeat in years for her but the very first, as far as she knew, of the place of power belonging to her family being successfully invaded.


	3. Chapter 3

Cora couldn't believe that she would be starting her senior year the next semester. She has been in Beacon Hills for a few months now and she was happy she came back home. Her relationship with Derek had started off very rocky with all that happened.

Her kidnapping. Their reunion. What surrendered it all. She had hurt him with her words. She took note of that when he said he was sorry to disappoint her. The hurt underlying his voice but before she could apologize the Alpha Pack had attacked them.

She'd thought he'd died after the fall but he didn't. Then she was poisoned and from what she heard Derek was willing to give up the Alpha spark to save her life. That is until Deucalion arrived and told him of another way to heal her. He'd said he had a deal with Scott. The kid her brother seemed to have an evident respect for.

She didn't get it. She remembered telling Lydia and her friends that all they did was to find dead bodies. Her words hurt. She had hurt a lot of people with her words. It was a defense mechanism in the form of an attack just like Stiles' sarcastic comments.

They weren't just defense but also attacks. She didn't get why they tolerated that boy. He was annoying. Anyways, she has been trying to mend her relationship with her brother and they were doing well. The problem was Peter, their uncle.

You don't get to relax around Peter Hale, Cora came to realize. In everything he did he wanted something in return. Like what he tried to pull with her cousin, Malia. Oh! She had a cousin now. Peter's daughter. Stiles' father had asked for her brother's help to solve a case which ended up being related to them. 

They found their cousin in more ways than one. She was their cousin because Malia was Laura's killer uncle Peter's daughter and a werecoyote. Coyotes are cousins to wolves so... Yes. He tried to get her to owe him a favor if he helped Malia find her mother.

Cora overheard the conversation and pulled her dear cousin out of it with a big 'fuck you' to Peter. She couldn't believe her mother had such a dick for a brother. So far her family was doing alright and being that school closed for her final semester of junior year heading to senior they had gone out to a new club that opened not long ago. A week after school closed actually.

The club was called Nemeton. It had four sections. One for overall public then the VIP section. The other two sections were only allowed for supernatural beings, complete with providing proof for access. If you aren't a supernatural being and trying to enter... Let's just say it isn't pretty.

That section was totally restricted to all non-supernatural beings. It had a general section and a VIP section. The kicker? It replaced the Beacon Hills First National Bank.

It was really cool. Like really cool! They had this tonic for supernatural beings who couldn't get drunk. Best invention ever. Exclusive to Nemeton. Many tried to collect it to check it's properties and found nothing. When asking the staff the only answer they got was that it was created by mysterious supernatural means that even they didn't know.

Just that if you're supernatural and want to get buzzed or drunk order Nem Tonic and pour it in your chosen drink. Two drops were enough.

Rules were displayed on a huge board facing the entrance. You break them you're out and banished for two years. The security cameras locked on one's face and stored. The door itself didn't have anyone standing watch or a handle. Only camera work then access.

When access was denied and a person persisted a bit of a warning shock was issued and then a full shock. Ask Stiles and he'll tell you not to go there. Really good. 

They were from Nemeton when they entered the loft and found a symbol Cora did not recognize on the window. A bit reminiscent of the Alpha Pack for Derek who immediately thought of what it could mean until he remembered something important about the symbol. A thin circle inside a thick circle. Scott's tattoo! But what did it mean?

"Derek, they want a meeting tomorrow night at Nemeton. Our whole pack in the SS (Supernatural Section) VIP at seven." Said Cora breaking her brother from his thoughts.

There was a note in the middle of the symbol. Just telling them of the details and nothing else.

"It's Scott's pack." Said Derek pulling his phone out and taking a picture of both the symbol and note before sending it to his pack, including Peter.

He could know something about Scott leaving the Alpha Pack.

Cora snapped her head fast in her brother's direction.

"The Alpha Pack is back? Why? Didn't they agree to leave?" She asked.

There was a bit of anger and fear in her of that pack.

"I don't know but that's Scott's tattoos. I had to help him make it permanent. He said that he just kept drawing it but didn't know what it meant. He was quite pleased with it. Either way, we will have to be prepared but fights aren't allowed in Nemeton property so... Just you, Malia, Peter, Isaac and I." Derek said and went to his room for the night.

Cora waved by kept her eyes on the symbol. What could it mean to someone like Scott? She didn't know him like she knew the others. He left the day Deucalion came to her brother with him. Park of the agreement between them was getting her healed. She didn't know how she felt about that.

The idiot just decided to add her without her knowledge. Well, yeah, she was unconscious but... Okay, fine. Not valid. She couldn't find any meaning behind the symbol and so she left for her room.   
————  
Melissa had just gotten home from work and she would be talking the next day off. Since her debts were paid she could do that without worrying. She still hadn't found the benefactor but she did enjoy her vacation after which she started seeing Chris. Lonely hearts attract each other.

It had been a little awkward at first but they made it work as time went on. She went straight to her room before heading to the kitchen to make herself some food. After that she went carried her food to the television room and saw something that caused her to let go of her food in shock.

Luckily Scott caught them before they hit the floor and placed them on the coffee table looking a little nervous at his mother. It seemed she was less stressed than before he left. Actually, if the shock and surprise wore off, the Prime was sure she would be the most relaxed he's ever seen her.

That was good. It also meant there was someone in her life... He knew because that's how Kali looked after they started their relationship. His mother was happy that's all that mattered, though he caught a certain scent...

He wonders how Allison dealt with that. He thought about threatening her father with a pistol like he did to him. Kate had them train with fire arms while they taught her more of their shared abilities. Scott actually gave her a copy of the Aztec book and kept the original, just in case. 

After recovering from her initial shock, Melissa gave her son a very tight hug. She had missed him extremely. With the way her life has been going, the only thing missing was her son. Oh... How was she going to tell him that she's dating his former girlfriend's dad? It had been difficult enough with Allison. Really awkward too.

The sudden stiffness had Scott worried so he let go. Maybe she hadn't accepted him after all. A momentary lapse in seeing her son. The Prime Alpha stilled his resolve. There has always been a chance she wouldn't. He talked about this with Kali and the pack especially as time drew near for them to come to Beacon Hills.

Their house was done and Scott couldn't have been more proud. They had been in town for two days already. Just relaxing from their journey home and setting in. Checking if they were satisfied with the house and security of their new territory.

The same architect and contraction company that build his new home also build the club. Top stuff. There, thinking about what he's accomplishment with his pack helped a lot.

"Hi, mom." Steady voice? Check.

Scott internally sighed out of relief. It wouldn't do to break down right now. He had a safe place at their house in the middle of the woods with his beautiful girlfriend to comfort him, Kate to tease and the boys to play around with. It was nice being wolves.

Now months since then has allowed the to form deeper bonds without worrying about much. Maybe Ethan could get Danny back. He genuinely like the guy and Scott wished them well if they get together but Danny won't get access to SS either way.

That was dedicated to supernatural people to let loose and even drink some cocktails shifted if they wanted to without worry. The wall had been made anew with material strong enough to handle his punch plus Kate blessed the building with her jaguar awesomeness.

Aiden called it Pussycat awesomeness. That guy! Ethan took it a step further. Pupu magic. That got him a kick to the nuts. Hard.

"Scott! I... Um..." Started a nervous Melissa.

The whole Chris thing was going to be awkward including Isaac dating his former girlfriend. Yeah... She was expecting broken walls. At least she could afford to repair them now.

"It's alright. I just came to check on you and now that I have, I can leave. I'm back in town so..." The teen offered a light shrug that didn't tell the tale of the heartbreak he was experiencing.

Thank God she didn't have super senses but Kali said that he was an open book with his expressive eyes so...

Melissa stopped short. Leaving? Back in town but just checking on her? And what's that in his voice? Or eyes that were avoiding hers? She should be the one with wondering eyes.

"Why aren't you staying here? In your room? Did that Deucalion guy tell you not to?" She asked. 

Scott settled to speak but closed his mouth shut before taking a breath. Speaking with his mother was far more difficult than threatening an experienced werewolf huntress in her own establishment.

"I, uh. I killed Deucalion a few months ago and took his pack as my own then renamed it. We've got everything set here so that we can settle down. We moved a lot with Deucalion and I realized that the others hadn't had a home in a while so I bought the former Hale property to build us a house and... We... Ah...

We opened a new club in town for cash flow. Just living on savings account isn't really a way to build a home. A connection to this town will help us and it. Humans and supernatural people can have fun without worry there. A lot happened." The teen answered. 

Melissa gapped. A lot sure... Wait minute!

"You paid off my debts, didn't you? And that vacation..."

Scott smiled a bit.

"It was a way to get you to relax a bit and enjoy yourself. If I had just sent you money you wouldn't have used it so... Settling the bills and arranging a vacation was the way to go." He answered then added. "Though it seems like you don't need two straight weeks of vacation. You look happy on your own. Are you alone?"

Ah... The beauty of his position. Really, he needed to put a pistol to Chris Argent's head and demand that he leave his mother alone or he'll kill him. Kate would have a nice laugh. He smiled at the thought.

"I... What makes you say that?" The nurse asked.

They had sat down by now though food was forgotten. Her son was home. Well... Not home home but home. 

"You look happy. More relaxed than I'd ever seen you. Plus I can only compare your state of ease and relaxation with my girlfriend's after we... Got... Together... Why are you relieved?" Scott answered and voiced his confusion.

"Oh, nothing! Just that I was worried you would be disappointed with Isaac dating Allison now. You know? You said you'd wait for her..." Melissa placed her hands over her mouth.

That was not her story to tell.

'Think of something to distract him, Melissa.'

"You know, Chris and I are dating! Oh my God! I didn't mean to say that! I wa..." Melissa closed her mouth.

Really, you couldn't blame her. Scott didn't hear her attempt to cover up. Well, he did but... He was still on what he just heard before that. His first love had moved on with Issac.

And his mother knew which meant so did Chris. Huh... Pointing a gun to his head wasn't enough. Maybe hitting him with his new car... But that would be a shame to abuse that beautiful car.

It would also be childish, and hypocrisy. He has moved on too. With one beautiful badass Alpha werewolf with sweet lips and soft and firm...

'Focus, Scott!' Thought the young man.

It was good that she moved on. He was happy with his life now. He didn't have to hold back who he is. The pack was his life.

"Okay. That's good for them and you. I don't think it would have worked out with who I am now. The woman I'm with makes me happy. I am myself with her so... We're all good. Just so you know though, Kali is thirty three so we have a sixteen year difference.

She's an Alpha werewolf, second-in-command of my pack and she'll be managing the supernatural side of Nemeton while Kate manages the general side." Scott informed his mother, he might as well.

Melissa was surprised when her boy said the first parts but was down right shocked at the last parts. What the hell happened while he was away? 

"I realized who I am. I wasn't really comfortable around you, Stiles... All my friends. I learned a lot while with the Alpha Pack. I learned about who and what I am. I've fully accepted myself and glad for it.

So, I'm pretty solid. I've got a pack of my own, a house, a girlfriend, my mom is happy and I'm happy. What's more to ask for? Though I don't know how dad is. I'll have to call him." Scott supplied for his mother's unasked questions.

The mother of the Alpha just heard the truth in his voice and the little smile at the girlfriend part. Just like when he was with Allison but this time he was matured. He knew what he was getting into. That was nice.

It hurt a little to hear he wasn't comfortable with her though she could understand after her initial reaction.... It must have hit him hard to have her react like that.

Now his comment about leaving made sense. Scott must have felt her tense and thought she was rejecting him again so he tried to leave as soon as possible. The voice... Avoiding eye contact... The false light shrug... He prepared himself but he couldn't hide how he truly felt.

'Oh God. I really did hurt him enough for him to prepare himself for a rejection from me, his own mother.' Thought Melissa.

She hadn't thought of that before. But know she realized. After that night at the station she never saw him in his werewolf shape again. It was just that one time and that was that. She hadn't thought of the help he might need for psychological issues.

Running around town trying to help people who didn't even know he was helping them. But this Kali seems to be good for him. His pack. The same pack he took from Deucalion who he killed... 

Melissa got up from her side and pulled Scott in a tight hug. A tighter hug and cried.

"I'm so sorry, Scott. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I haven't really taken good care of you. I'm sorry for rejecting you. I'm sorry for not making sure you're alright. I'm so sorry." The nurse mother whispered and apologized to her son for the things she should have done but didn't.

Having to kill and not receive anything to make him feel a little better. Taking on the one known as Peter Hale. Or that old man and his lizard.

The mother and son duo spent some quality time talking after that. It had been a long time since they talked like they were doing. Over a year. It felt good to talk again.

After a while a car stopped by the McCall drive way. The sound was getting familiar to the Alpha's ears. His new car. Scott told his mother of the person coming to get him, Kali, and so his mother invited her in. If she was going to be in her son's life she might as well know her. Plus just to be sure of a few things. 

They left before Isaac got home and Scott had asked his mother not to say anything about his return. That he would meet the others soon.  
————  
Their next stop was the Animal clinic where they met Deaton to confirm what Deucalion did to Ennis. Kali needed closure with the whole Ennis thing. It would be rude to refuse her that and form some problems later on so... Closure she would get. Just as he was going to get his with Allison. That was the agreement between them.

The vet was quite surprised to find the two at his place of work but upon a friendly greeting from them, he welcomed them in. At the end of the day they talked about more than Ennis. It was good to get an update on Scott's life.

Deaton hadn't hired anyone after his young former assistant and offered Scott the position back. The McCall said that he would accept but only after they both added a few terms and conditions.

Kali was happy that Scott would do what he enjoyed doing. He'd told her he first got the job to not burden his mother more than necessary but later got to enjoy working with animals.

The scent mixed with his from being around Kate allowed the cats to accept him a little better than the last time and on the dogs side he had to affirm himself as the Alpha for them to submit. He learned a lot and he would use it.   
————  
Scott then dropped Kali at Nemeton before heading to get Lydia a very important book on her kind. She had been a mess trying to cope with what she was and so while out the last few months the pack expanded their library of books, herbs and a few other things.

Kate was good with herbs and knew a lot of them, both harmful and helpful, so they had to get their own supply. Some of the contacts she has helped in getting quite a few rare ones for a few diamonds but it was good. She was pack now and shared some things.

Like supplying information on hunters after getting the Calaveras off her back. She wasn't confident enough to think that she could kill her own father so they reached a compromise.   
————  
Chris has had a good couple of months now. Allison was doing good and after she found out about what really got Derek to bite her mother, she suggested they stay in the business but to protect those who couldn't protect themselves with a new code for them to follow.

"We protect those who cannot protect themselves."

He agreed but certainly terms and conditions had to be met first.

He got an extremely rare flower in case he needed it. Okay! He stole it. It wasn't on sale so he saw fit to have it! There, happy? Melissa had narrowed her eyes at him for that but let go. He was too handsome so be mad at.

But she wanted to learn about herbs and all the plants she could use that he could give her lessons on. That woman knew how to get what she wants. A smile later told him he had been played. Nurses could be scary. 

They had been thinking of going to that new club to see what went on there. Age wasn't a restriction or so Allison said but there was a restricted access area to non-supernatural and from what she heard, it was awesome.

Stiles had tried getting in but got electrocuted. She learned a lesson from that because she had been planning on breaking in.

Right now Chris was just going over the check list for their fire arms and all that when he heard a click of a gun from behind him, making the former werewolf hunter spin around with his own pistol to find his sister leaning against a wall with a smug smile.

"You're getting old, Chris. Do you have any idea how long I've been watching you? Not being a hunter sure softened you up." Kate said.

His dead sister said! The one he saw her dead body with the throat slit by... Ah... An Alpha's claws... Okay. Okay. Okay. That answered the question of if he was going crazy or not. The male Argent didn't know how to react but he lowered his gun. He was confused amongst other things.

"Don't worry, Chris. I just came by to tell you that I'm in town. I actually live here now, with a job and all. You'll find out a few details soon. Just came to tell you that and that dad might be dead soon. It wouldn't surprise me if he's already dead.

I didn't kill him though so don't point that gun on me. I just know that his life will meet an end sooner than later. Say hi to Allison for me. I'll see her soon then explain to you two what's been happening in my life. Bye, Chris." Kate said and left before her brother could say anything.

It was a little hard to do that and it hurt to know that he would think she'd kill their father so... The werejaguar left as fast as possible. She was a cat, agility, speed and grace were her thing.

The pack complained a lot about that. She smiled a bit. Her life was better and more stable than she'd thought it would be.

Chris Argent remained standing long after his sister left and Allison found him in their fire arms storage. He didn't know what to do concerning his father. He had gotten the said rare flower to flush out the mountain ash in his system but...

"Dad? Dad, what's going on?" Allison asked her zones out father.

She could tell he had been looking at a wall for some time.

The man shook his head a bit to clear his thoughts and compose himself.

"Kate is alive. And she's supernatural. She came by to let me know and deliver a message. She also said to tell you 'hi' for her and that she'll see us soon to explain. Your aunt said that our father might be dead so... I'm going there." He said.

Allison was shocked. She could still see Kate being killed right before her eyes. How was she alive when she saw her die? Okay, her aunt's killer was alive too... Her phone rang to alert her of a reminder.

She had to pick up Lydia on the way to Nemeton. Something was going on and according to Derek, it had something to do with Scott. Isaac had told her and send her the symbol that the Hale Alpha said was related to Scott and Stiles had confirmed while avoiding her eyes.

"Um. Dad, I have to get Lydia for that thing at the club. So..." The brunette said.

"Yes. Go. I'll go check at the clinic. Be safe. We will talk about this later." Chris said, kissing the top of his only daughter's head.   
————  
Lydia had been waiting for Allison to pick her up when she heard the knock so she went to answer but found no one. Meaning her best friend wasn't the one knocking.

"That's rude." Said the banshee.

When she was about to close the door she saw a book. It was a bit old but looked interesting so her curiosity got the better of her. Picking it up, the title almost made her drop it.

She then heard the sound of a car drive off. Lydia ran out to check but just saw its black back turn the corner and no details. She looked at the book again before she saw Allison's car heading her way.

The banshee went to get her stuff and locked the front door before she joined her friend in her car but kept her eyes on the book in her hands.

Greeting Allison distractedly, the supernatural started reading the book. It was about her kind, banshees. Everything she ever wanted to learn and know about herself. So, she missed Allison's own distracted reply. That is, until Allison asked what the book was about.

"Banshees. I just found it on my door step. Someone put it there and then drove away. I don't know who but this is really..." Lydia stopped and looked at her friend.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, upon realizing that Allison was trying to distract herself.

"It's just... My dad said that Kate came to the house. Alive. And supernatural. So..." The Argent answered.

Lydia's first thought was, 'The psychotic bitch is back?' But refrained herself. She's good like that. The last time Allison saw her aunt was when she was killed right before her eyes by the same person who attacked and brainwashed her to revive him. So, she decided to distract her best friend.

They would talk about it when they had time so her human friend could properly break down and cry.   
————  
When Chris arrived at the nursing home his father stayed at he found out that he died and had claw marks at the back of his neck. He concluded that a werewolf had done that, even though the was no witness.

It looked like an animal killed him though with its claws and no bite marks. Probably because of the black ooze. All evidence pointed to an animal attack. Scratches on the outside of the door and all. If he didn't know better... But he did.

There's a loose shifter in Beacon Hills and they were brave enough to attack and then kill his father. Why didn't anyone hear his scream though? A little investigation led to the discovery of kanima venom. Probably the one Gerard kept with him but didn't think it would be used against him.

Oh, he knew his father was far from defenceless even in the state he had been. He had too many enemies to be that careless but someone did get to him. There was trouble in town again.   
————  
Peter had heard of the reformed pack and it's Alpha, Prime Alpha. The news of it spread quickly, originating on the hunter's side. Specifically Mexico. It spread like wildfire when it was revealed that a pack had successfully invaded the Calavera's place of power to deliver a warning without the family retaliating.

Kate's name was mentioned along with the reveal that little Scott challenged and killed Deucalion to take over the Alpha Pack and reform it in his image. The Prime Pack.

Peter kept those details to himself. It wasn't his fault that his nephew and niece weren't in the know of the bigger world. Scott had done well for himself. Peter was a little proud of his beta.

Lydia didn't seem to want anything to do with him and learning about herself from him. She was certainly a powerful banshee, if only she knew that. A force to be reckoned with but it was a good thing that she didn't. His two Alpha bites had created works of art. He was proud of himself. Without his bite they would be nothing.   
————  
The Hale Pack had just settled themselves in the SS VIP, isolated from anyone. They waited a bit before they saw five figures coming their way. It was a well organized power play on their part. The closer they came the more defined their looked and Derek was shocked to see Kate.

Scott, Kali, Aiden, Ethan and Kate settled themselves on the opposite side to Derek, Cora, Malia, Issac and Peter. They all remained silent until a waitress came in and headed straight to the Prime Pack's side to get their orders with extra respect. That surprised the Hale Pack.

Peter took the time to observe Scott, Kate and Kali. His eyes lingered a little at the last one. She seemed to be a little too close to the young True Alpha.

Isaac was surprised by the change in Scott. He could see and feel his presence and it was different from before.

Malia didn't know any of these people and frankly, she didn't care about them. They were just strangers.

Cora and Derek took note that Deucalion wasn't present and asked themselves if he would make a grand entrance again.

When the Prime Pack's refreshments arrived, Scott took a sip before relaxing and greeted the Hale pack.

"Hi." He greeted, an received looks of disbelief from the Hale Pack.

Isaac waved. The Hales raised an eyebrow each.

Scott nodded at Isaac before he looked at the Hales.

"The least you could do is return my greeting so we can begin and I can go home. It's been a long day.." He said again.

"Hi." Answered Cora and Malia in unison. Aw... How adorable. Scott smiled at that.

"Thank you, Cora and Malia. It's good to see you well again, Cora."

Derek shook his head to clear it. There was a lot he was missing here.

"Scott." He said in greetinh, and Scott nodded.

"Derek. Well, I've called you here to inform you of my return to Beacon Hills. My deal with Deucalion is still in effect but he's no longer around." He said.

The Hale Pack was a bit confused except Peter.

"Our being here could cause a bit of trouble so I'm trying to prevent that. I am the Prime Alpha of the Prime Pack, formerly known as the Alpha Pack. After I challenged and killed Deucalion I changed the name and symbol. This is my pack. I don't want your pack mates attacking mine." Scott continued, and looked at Cora at the last part who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Or what?" She asked defiantly.

Kali released a threatening growl that was followed by her pack mates'. Only Scott didn't growl, he just let them before he tilted his head to the side and the growls stopped immediately.

"Or we will all retaliate. I won't stop them, I'll join and lead them." He answered in a dead serious tone before continuing casually. "As an apology for my pack mates' past actions and peace offering, I got Deucalion to get Cora healed and Kali along with the twins left you alone when your death was guaranteed.

That not only saved your sister and your life, Derek, but it also left you with your Alpha spark and the Hale Pack. As for Kate, Peter killed her and that's enough said. To put the Argent, Hale and Alpha Pack history behind us, I killed the Alpha responsible for the deaths of your two bitten betas, Deucalion, and Kali killed the person who ordered the Hale House Fire, Gerard Argent.

I'm the Prime Alpha of the Prime Pack, and Kali is my second-in-command, Head beta-Alpha of the Prime Pack. What does that tell and mean to you, Alpha Hale?"

Scott ended with eyes locked with Derek's.

"We've done more than enough to secure ourselves a peaceful life here. The Prime Pack has already settled in this town. We can be enemies, we can be allies or we can be neither. Your choice."

With that, the Prime Pack stood up and walked out of the SS VIP section they were on but just as they were completely out of view, Scott returned and looked Peter right in the eye with his Alpha eyes.

"If you ever look at my mate like that again, I'll not only burn you, I'll not only slit your throat but I'll make sure you suffer before that and leave nothing of your body after that. Make yourself a threat in any way or form and I'll end you.

This is the only warning you'll ever receive." He growled out to the former Alpha, eyes that of his Prime Wolf form and voice more animalistic than they had ever head it before he left with his pack following.

Kali intertwined their hands together with a smile and a little blush and Kate, Aiden and Ethan had grins on their faces as they followed the couple.

Those two could be scary when they wanted to be. The fun part was that the Hale Pack didn't even know that the Prime Pack owned the former Hale property and Nemeton with both Kali and Kate managing the club. Supernatural and general sections respectively. 

They left behind a gapping pack with Peter swallowing thickly, muscles tight. He made a mistake in showing that boy his memories of the fire and coma and now he knew where to hit.

Isaac found himself dumbfounded, how would Melissa react to this Scott? Or even Allison?

Malia found herself intrigued. Someone had put her father in his place but they were dangerous. Being the most sensitive to her nature and supernatural senses she could feel the danger that was thinly veiled in the Alpha that threatened her opportunist father.

Derek, on the other hand, was shell-shocked. Wondering if that was the same Scott McCall he knew. The boy had finally accepted what he was and saw the gift it was but he presented a lot to think about.

Cora found herself oddly enough, aroused. There was just something in that dangerous voice and dominating presence he left with. It vanished immediately after taking his eyes off Peter and turned his back on them. What the hell was Allison thinking? Oh, well. He's taken now. The Alpha Pack was now Prime Pack, under Scott McCall.   
————  
The Prime Pack separated to enjoy themselves on the SS dance floor with Scott and Kali as a pair while Kate went to her side (GS for general sections) of Nemeton to take care of business, and Aiden and Ethan went with her but to have a good time.

After a few minutes Kali went to take care of her duties in the SS and Scott decided to leave the club. He wanted to meet with someone.  
————  
Marin kept a low profile since she started working at Eichen House as a therapist. She found a new purpose there after her former pack left. The pack she worked against.

She was just about to go to bed when a knock stopped her in motion. The only person who knew of her home address apart from work was her brother and so she redressed and prepared herself before going to answer the door.

Upon opening it, she came face to face with Scott McCall. She was more than a little surprised to find him at her door. She hadn't really thought the Alpha Pack would return or return this soon.

"May I come in?" Scott asked.

She allowed him without saying anything. If he knew where she lived what were the chances of her escaping? He could not be the only one and the others could be surrounding her house. She led him to the kitchen where they both at the table.

"How can I help you, Scott?" The druid asked, diplomatically.

The male looked at her for some time before answering with a rhetorical question.

"You and your brother played me, didn't you?"

The Morrell looked a bit surprised by that.

Scott flicked a claw out to tap her table top.

"You played me for a fool. I get he wanted to protect you and I get that you wanted to live but would you really risk the whole of Beacon Hills for that? To stop just five Alphas you would put the whole town, my mother, my friends and their parents in danger!

If you really maintain the balance, Marin, you've done a very poor job at it. When your pack died you changed along with Deucalion but hid behind the idea of maintaining the balance. At least Deucalion didn't lie to himself. I wanted either you or Alan to be my Emissary but I found out that neither of you is trustworthy enough.

What do you think would happen if I don't kill threats to this town? If I just gave them all a tap on their noses and let them go? An Alpha not willing to kill to save his own people and town. An active Nemeton protected by such an Alpha! Did you expect me to just let my friends do the killing while I just watched?

You changed just as Deucalion did, Marin. You just don't want to admit it. I killed him, by the way." The Prime said.

Marin had looked surprised and a little scared with Scott saying what he did but was down right shocked and terrified when he said he killed Deuc.

"I challenged and killed him before taking the Alpha Pack as my own. It's now Prime Pack and willing to do as I say. Deucalion did achieve his dream but didn't get to enjoy it." The young man said and took a pause.

"My pack and I have settled in this town and we're not going anywhere. If you present a threat, I'll kill you. I won't tolerate the sabotages you and your brother played. So... Stand in my way, I'll get you out of it." After Scott said that, he stood up and headed for the door but paused without looking back.

"I wonder what would have happened had you, Derek and Alan told us the full truth in time to prepare instead of playing us all and letting people die on your watch. All that secrecy... It's a little disappointing for such great potential to go to waste.

Don't worry, my pack isn't coming after you unless you threaten our peace. We've settled here and would like to live in peace. I'll see you around, Marin." The True Alpha's left afterwards. 

He had been rather disappointed when his True Alpha status was not destroyed as they encouraged him to believe when he killed Jennifer. They never stopped that thought process. It hurt a bit when he found that out but he'd been furious upon viewing Deucalion's memories.

The man didn't really know about him until the former Emissaries manipulated things and involved Braeden who didn't know the game they played. And Derek could have informed them of the Alpha pack months before they even arrived.

Erica and Boyd had lost faith in Derek because of the Alpha's secrecy and mishandling of his pack and the situation that took place. He had learned not to trust everything anyone said after Derek lied and betrayed him. But he also l learned never to wait for information to come to him.

Kali and Scott didn't just open the club for the money and business. They did it to also be in the know of everything that happens in Beacon Hills. They had spies working the floors and town. Contacts everywhere they could to make sure they are well informed.

The knowledge they took from Deucalion and Gerard helped them expand their network all around the world. Not forgetting the memories they took from all the hunters that the Calaveras sent out to Kate and Kate's own contacts.

They had created a very reliable information network and they kept developing it. Nothing was ever perfect after all. The information Kali took from Gerard today would be added to the system and all his resources that Chris didn't know about would fall into their hands. 

Scott McCall wouldn't ever let himself be played like he was again. He would be informed at all times.

The day after they arrived in Beacon Hills, Scott, Kali and Aiden checked out Eichen House. They were given a tour of the place, the known one, until they asked to meet the director of the supernatural units. If they wanted their home safe, they needed to know how to handle situations and which channels to contact.

They had a long talk with the director, convincing him of their pure intentions concerning Eichen House and it's residents. Talia Hale had worked with the house after all. Finally convinced, they got a tour of the supernatural unit but under strict watch.

They asked for ways to make the club more secure since they had supernatural people as customers and wanted to keep the place as neutral ground.

Clubs were used for more than drinking and dancing. Scott wanted to know his establishment was safe. Insurance for supernatural people wasn't child's play. Especially for a club.

At those words the director finally saw that they really wanted to safeguard Beacon Hills as a whole and supplied them with some very interesting details and contacts. There was a new pact in town that would take the responsibility of protecting Beacon Hills serious like the Hales did before the fire. A partnership was created.

Any dangerous escapee from Eichen House would be reported to the Prime Pack and if the pack found that said person to be truly guilty they would take them back to Eichen House or kill them. Any problems the pack met in town would be brought to Eichen House. If death wasn't an option or not deserved they would bring whoever they caught to the house.

They even invested money into the place and in return their house and club would be secured with some of the material used to build and protect Eichen House. They left hours later with plans to continue discussions.

Talia Hale wouldn't be the last Alpha to protect the town and Nemeton.And this time they would make sure the protectors of Beacon Hills were also protected.

Scott had come to Marin with a purpose. Actually multiple purposes but that would be up to her to take note of them. His pack didn't have an Emissary and that was alright. The Prime wanted a fully loyal and faithful one. One that wouldn't keep such things from him and his pack.

He would have to talk with Derek about a partnership of their packs but that would be after the Alpha realizes that he now owns his former property and Nemeton.

Good thing about Nemeton was that all its employees knew what they had signed up for. They were paid well and had insurance from the club. A lot of strings had to be pulled to make all that happen and with the support of Eichen House on their back...   
————  
Marin Morrell was left to her thoughts. To face what the boy said and meditate on that. Being a therapist was both a blessing and a curse.

Now she had to psychoanalyze herself and face hard truths. Afterwards she went over to her brother to talk about all that she thought on the matter and more. They had a lot to talk about.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles, Lydia and Allison had just been informed on what happened inside SS VIP. They were in the GS and hadn't seen Prime Pack members yet.

"Scott killed Deucalion the Destroyer of Worlds?" Asked Stiles with a disbelieving voice and expression.

His best friend... Or maybe former since all that the Stilinski heard was just... Oh, man. Wait till his dad heard that Gerard was killed and they knew who did it but can't do anything about it.

"And he's dating Kali." Cora said and got the reaction she was waiting for.

They hadn't added that part yet.

"What?!" Allison exclaimed before she could stop herself.

Upon realizing her slip she found interest somewhere else that led to her seeing one of the twins dancing with a girl. Seeing an opportunity, she capitalized.

"Aiden." The huntress said loud enough for everyone to hear and turn to look, breathing a sigh of relief. 'Nice save, Allison.'

Lydia felt herself freeze a bit at the name and following Allison's sight. True enough, the Alpha was dancing right in front of her eyes. Holding a girl by the hips and dancing the night away. She didn't know how to feel about that. He was a distraction. He was a distraction! And he used her too!

Okay, they used each other but why did she feel like going over there and deliver a peace of her mind. He looked happier and more carefree. Swaying those hips around...

'Stop, Lydia! He's just a... Wow, I didn't know he could laugh like that.' Thought the banshee as she saw Aiden laugh with the girl he was dancing with before the two separated.

Aiden looked around the club before his eyes locked on a certain banshee who was staring him down.

'Wow... Did she get more beautiful or am I imagining things?' The young Alpha thought before heading her way. 

He was halfway through when he finally noticed all the eyes on him.

'Great.'

But he soldiered on.

"Hi, Lydia." The twin said with a small smile.

He was a bit nervous. Not because of the people around her but because of her. Lydia snapped out of her stupor.

"Hello, Aiden. I see you're having 'fun' dancing." She said with a little bit of spite and jealousy.

'Okay... Now what? Ah... That might just work.' Thought the object of Lydia Martin's spite.

"Would you like to dance?"

"What?" Lydia asked to Aiden's offer of to dance, confused.

Said young man smiled big at that.

"Dance with me, Martin." Said the wolf before he took hold of her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Lydia wanted to argue a little but couldn't find it in her to, so she let loose a little. Might as well have a little fun. Leaving her friends behind. 

"Did that just happen?" Asked Stiles.

It was weird seeing that play out.

"Yep and it looks like Ethan found Danny." Said Isaac, pointing to the side.

He needed to talk with Allison. What happened and her reaction... It left him feeling a little insecure and Scott didn't even know that he was dating his first love. With the way he reacted to Peter just looking at his mate... Yeah, the scarf wearing werewolf wasn't enthused to have that conversation with the True Alpha.

Just then, they also saw Kali walking up to the office side of the GS and enter without knocking. A tense minute passed before she came out with... Kate Argent waving her out with a cheesy smile, as though she said something very... Ah... Was that Kali blushing?

Cora rubbed her eyes a bit to clear anything making her see something that wasn't there. They watched as she just waved at Kate with a snarky comment though they couldn't hear it before she headed for the door which opened before she got to it and the Alpha walked right into Scott's waiting arms.

A kiss hello and then they both walked right out with the teen's arm around the small of the woman's back and a smile on his face before the door closed behind them.

Silence filled the witnesses even as the club music was playing. Allison felt a small part of her break. He looked happy. She saw other things but that's the one that her heart focused on and a small tear left her eye. She refrained herself from reaching out.

It was hard to see him with someone else and see him smile like that. Her aunt was pack with Scott's new girlfriend. Her supposed to be dead aunt. Allison couldn't breath, she started to have a panic attack and at that moment Kate saw her.

The elder Argent came her way before hugging her and pulled her niece to her office then closing the door behind them. Leaving a group of teenagers just standing there and looking on.

Isaac saw himself out. His girlfriend was experiencing a lot in a short period of time for anyone to cope with. She needed her family. An aunt she saw die and he needed to think a little. He needed to be alone.

Cora, Malia and Stiles stood a bit before Cora left Malia and Stiles alone. Stiles was going to drive Malia home or they we're going to spend the night together. It happened before. They were a couple after all.

Marin Morrell had helped Malia with adjusting to the society from an eight year long period spent in the woods, away from it. Her favorite cousin was doing alright and she was proud of her. It looked like she was the only one single amongst her friends.

The Hale girl entered the car Derek bought for her last semester and drove home. But on the way there she changed her mind. She wanted to see her old home. The old Hale property.

It has been a long enough time not being there. Derek had said that the county took it after their long absence and disuse of the place. So, she might as well spend some time alone there to think about everything that happened today.

After some time on the road to her old house, Cora Hale saw a bit of difference on the road and before long a gate came into view. A very huge gate. That confused her a bit but she drove on. Upon stopping in front of the gate she noticed that the gate didn't have any opening system to it. Just a platform for communication and if she had to guess.

It seemed the whole property was a fortress. She went to feel the gate but a barrier prevented her. Mountain ash. Mountain infused in the whole wall surrounded the place. Before she could think more on it, a voice came from the communication set up on the outside.

"You can come in." Said the voice.

A little familiar. The gate slid apart from the middle. Skidding into itself and giving her and her car access. 

Cora thought about all this a moment before heading to her car and drove inside. The gate slid back together and locked itself behind her.

"Okay. Whatever this is... I'm really stupid for doing this." The Hale said to herself but she couldn't contain her curiosity.

This used to be her home. She drove for a while before seeing some lights in the distance. A mansion started to come into view. It was lit up and big. Four leaves and probably has a big basement. It was a sight to take along with its surroundings. It was bigger than her original home.  
'These people must be loaded and took their privacy very seriously.' Thought the beta as she stopped her car and prepared herself.

Cora stepped out of her car and headed for the door that opened as she reached it and a face she didn't expect greeted the young woman.

"Come on in, Cora." Scott McCall invited her. 

Kali and Scott had gotten an alert of a car heading to their property not long before their gate got into view of Cora. A few sensors and video cameras around the property told them of their visiter and decided to let her in. She would be their first visiter since they took residence in their new home.

"Cora? Come in." He said again as the Hale wasn't responding

Cora snapped out of her stupor and entered, Her host closing the door behind her.

"We're going to the theater in the basement, that's where we were." He informed her.

"How are you here?" Cora asked.

"I bought the land and a little more before getting all this set up. We were moving around a lot. Not settling and it seemed like a good idea to settle down when I took over the pack. We had to wait a while for the place to be complete. It's isolated and in the forest. Perfect for a pack and supernatural people like ourselves. You like?" Scott gave a brief summary and asked. 

Cora sure did like it though a little part of her was thinking of what could have been for her family.

"Yes, it's great. I guess you also own Nemeton?" She commented before asking upon realizing that Kate and Kali were moving around the restricted areas like they owned the place.

They reached the theater as Scott answered and they sat on the customized theater couches with Scott joining Kali who sat up a little before laying her head on his lap and playing the movie they were watching before Cora came. Scott preceding to run his fingers in the Alpha's hear. They were both dressed light but appropriate. But still light.

"Yeah. My mate manages the SS and Kate GS. Let's just watch this till it ends then I'll answer your questions. Have some snacks and drinks, relax a bit, you know." The True Alpha said and they quieted down and the movie playing.

Cora relax a little after some time and enjoyed the movie plus some snacks before the three had the pending talk.  
————  
Kate guessed that Allison was still processing everything so she had hugged her niece until she was ready to speak. When she was, they talked about everything that happened leading up to Allison's breakdown. After the whole talk to the girl found herself feeling a whole lot better than she has weed in a while.

She has been bottling everything and to the people outside it looked like she knew what she was doing but that was far from the truth. She wasn't even sure about Scott. Nor about Isaac. The young huntress needed someone to just listen and her aunt gave her that and more. She had really missed her.

When Scott said that she should cry for herself, for the relationship she had with Kate, it had helped. She didn't know what to do at the time and him telling her that it was okay to grieve her aunt's death had helped her do just that. She needed to heard that and now she needed that very same aunt. 

They sat together talking about how their lives have been and how they handled everything. Kate told Allison about what happened after her death until this moment and Allison told her aunt about what happened after she died until now. It was good no unload everything.

The werejaguar even told her niece why her father and grandfather had to die. She couldn't really stop Scott from giving the order. And from where he was coming from, she could understand why he wanted her father. The summary Kali gave her of Gerard's plans fully convinced her to accept that had he lived, many would be in danger.

Allison ended up sleeping with her head on her aunt's lab and said aunt ended up taking said girl with her to her knew home, sending Chris a message about Allison being with her, giving him and Melissa an opportunity to sleep at his apartment.

The twins didn't return home that night, they just sent messages to let their Alpha know.  
————  
Scott woke up early the next day to visit his mother but ended up with Isaac. Talking about Isaac, he was tempted to just sneak a look at Allison but used all his will not to. He missed her.

Isaac had been nervous about being alone with Scott since their meeting but they cleared the air though the Alpha did warn him about the consequences of hurting Allison. Kate had already told him of her niece being home with her and Cora had ended up sleeping at their place too.

They had talked long into the night and Scott didn't let her leave alone that late and send a message to Derek confirming his sister's whereabouts.

After his talk with Isaac, the young Prime Alpha saw fit to visit the Argent apartment for a few reasons. The main one was to intimidate Chris and tell the man why he ordered his father's death. He silently broke in and settled himself in his werewolf form. He scented his mother's scent and knew she was there by the sound of her heartbeat.

The youth thought of making himself some breakfast and did just that.  
————  
Chris heard someone in his house before thinking it would be Allison but she wouldn't be this early with the school closed. So the old hunter alerted Melissa and took his pistol, heading for the kitchen. This person had to be brave to make themselves breakfast in his home. As he turned around the corner, a voice spoke and he saw the werewolf. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Chris. There will be consequences this time around for pointing that toy at my head." Said Scott finishing up his breakfast and setting it on the kitchen table and started eating, waiting for Chris to catch up and bring his mother to the kitchen.

"Good morning, mom." The boy greeted his mother with a wide smile. "I hope I won't be on 'Single Parent and Pregnant' show, I'm too young for that." He said referring to her once upon a time saying something along those lines to him.

"Oh my God! Scott!" Melissa exclaimed and Chris choked on the coffee he made and was drinking while Scott's smile widened.

"What? I have to be a responsible son to my mom and do my job. Raising a single mother isn't easy, you know. All those lunch and dinner deliveries at the hospital because you often forget to eat... Yeah... It wasn't easy."

Scott received a slap to the back of his head and laughed happily, Chris smiled at that. He missed his mother.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked and Scott answered.

"I went home to visit you but Isaac said you were here so I came here. I was going to come anyway." He paused to look at Chris, still shifted. "I have a few threats to repay and an explanation I owe Chris concerning his father's death."

Chris and Melissa tensed.

"Gerard betrayed your so-called codes a long time ago including his own men when he ambushed and blinded Deucalion before blaming the deaths of his team on the Demon Wolf. He was the reason behind the Hale House Fire. He ordered Kate to do it.

He killed an innocent omega to make an example of and start a meaningless war so that he could manipulate all of us. He threatened my mother, Allison and yourself in his pursuit to get The Bite. Most recently though, he was planning and arranging for a war that would take place when he was able to leave his wheelchair.

That war would have seen Beacon Hills as the birthplace of a world wide genocide of supernatural people. He planned to turn this town against me and all who stand by my side to spite me for ruining his previously well thought out plans that would have ended with him as an Alpha werewolf.

As a means to end the history between the Hales, Argents and Alpha Pack, I killed Deucalion, I secured Kate's life by getting the Calaveras off her back before welcoming her in my pack and I ordered Kali to kill your father. Yesterday I told the Hale Pack of what I did to secure peace between us and today I'm telling you.

I am the Prime Alpha of the Prime Pack, formerly known as the Alpha Pack. I changed its name and symbol after challenging and killing Deucalion with the pack as witnesses. We have done more than enough to secure our peace. We have settled in this town and we're not going anywhere.

I killed Deucalion to wash away the Alpha Pack's history and I had Kali kill Gerard to wash away the history between all three sides. Kali is my mate and second-in-command, Head betaAlpha of my pack.

I've explained everything to you. Now I will warn you. Attack any of mine and we will all retaliate. This town has seen enough bloodshed, don't let it see more amongst the three sides." Scott stood up and flexed his body and claws before shifting back to human form. 

"Now, that's done I have to go. I have a few more visits to make before I can rest." He yawned then kissed his mother's forehead and placed his hand on Chris' shoulder.

"Bye, mom. I love you. Chris, don't hurt my mom and take care of each other." Said Scott before he left the apartment.

Chris was conflicted and so was Melissa but they could see where the Prime Alpha was coming from. He did explain the reason for Gerard's death and it was reasonable.

The young man seemed to be making visits to settle down any unrests and he appeared to have stayed up till late but most importantly Scott wasn't against them as Chris had thought especially when he mentioned threats but it was all good.

He knew his father was a danger. That explained his sister's comment. The adult couple shared a kiss before heading to take a shower. All seemed good. Beacon Hills wasn't under attack, Scott was just securing peace amongst them. With blood and supernatural community diplomacy.  
————  
Allison woke up to an extremely comfortable bed she's had the pleasure of waking up in. The blankets were just heavenly and the pillow... Very comfortable. But this wasn't her room. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was... Kate! And then...

She realized that must have slept and her aunt took her to her new home that she refused to say anything about. Just that she had to see it herself. Allison got out of bed and prepared it and herself, taking a shower as it looked like Kate left her some things for just that. Then she set out to explore.

After a few turns and stairs, she had to admit that she was lost. This was a maze. That is until she caught the smell of food and followed it to find... Kali making breakfast and dancing with headphones on, listening to some music.

The woman who was with her first love seemed to be at ease. She didn't know how to feel about being in the same room and alone with her so she was about to leave when said woman spoke.

"You could stay and say what's on your mind. I want to know where we stand. Should I prepare myself for an attack? Are you going to cause problems for Scott and I? And all that. So... Here's your one chance to tell me how you really feel. Kate and Cora won't be up for some time and Scott left to settle some things. It's just you and I." Allison stilled herself and thought to buy herself some time.

"Cora's here?" She asked.

The lady of the house nodded, setting the table and food down for the two of them before she started eating. Allison joined.

"She came here last night, we talked and she slept over. Scott wouldn't allow her to leave that late." Kali shrugged, having taken her headphones off before eating. 

Allison nodded. She felt threatened by the older and beautiful woman but this was the only chance said woman was giving her to say her piece.

"Do you love him?" The younger woman asked in a whisper.

Kali stopped eating and answered truthfully before asking.

"Yes. I love him. Do you?" The huntress wanted to shake her head no but she nodded.

"I love him. I will always love him." She answered, throat dry, heart beating fast and tears leaving her eyes.

She would always love him, regardless of the shape that love takes or what happens. The older woman nodded, breathing a little heavier and eyes closed to keep from letting her own tears fall but as she spoke they did.

"First love... He said that he will always love you too. Just like I'll always love Ennis. Scott didn't actually order me to kill Gerard. I volunteered, as an act of repaying Gerard for killing Ennis' beta even though he was innocent but didn't get vengeance for his beta.

Instead, Gerard attacked Deucalion, who wanted peace, when they were in a peace treaty. So, he gave me the opportunity to do something for Ennis. Just as you're the main reason Kate is alive. So, I understand. What are you going to do about it?"

Upon hearing that Allison stood up and went to get herself a glass of water. Drinking it and taking a moment, she replied.

"Nothing. I-I-I hurt him. He almost died because of me. Because of my family. I don't want him to die. I don't. I can't have him die. And he's, he's moved on with you. You make him happy so make him happy... I, I've got Is-Isaac and you've got him."

Sometimes you have to set what you love free. She did it once and she would do it again. Yes, werewolves exist but fate doesn't. 

Kali moved away from the table to the young girl and gave her a tight hug. Allison welcomed the embrace. That's how Aiden found the two. Scott kicked him out of Lydia's house to talk with said girl and her mother so... Here he was, disturbing the two women to get some food in his stomach. He was a growing werewolf after all.

"Don't stop on my account. I'm just here for the food." He said.

The separated and went back to eating their food.

"Don't stop what?" Asked Kate entering and went straight for milk then cornflakes.

"Pussycat wants milk." Aiden whispered.

He wasn't going to tell on the moment he walked into, Kali was likely to kill him if he did and Scott would watch with popcorn, Ethan would laugh his ass off even though he too would feel the pain. Dumbass. 

Whisper of the Pussycat and she'll hear and forget what she heard before that. Kate let loose the cover of the milk bottle on Aiden's head. Hard.

"Ow! What did you do this time, Aiden?" Ethan asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Probably said something stupid, like him." Said Cora, joining them.

That caused everyone in the room to laugh. Kali hadn't felt like she was right now since before she killed her original pack. It was a good feeling. It has been a very long time and she was grateful for the opportunity to feel at home surrounded by all these people.

It was a good feeling she didn't know how much she missed it until the very moment she felt it. Here McCall boy gave her this feeling and she was going to thank him. The woman smiled. Yep, she would be thanking him.   
————  
Natalie Martin was conflicted. What Scott said was true. Lydia needed people like her and he could provide that. She knew her daughter didn't tell her much of what she went through nor did the therapy really work with the young Martin always finding ways to deflect and she couldn't really tell her therapists of the true nature of her problems.

He wanted Lydia with people who would understand her better and offer the support she couldn't provide not being part of that life of her daughter. Lorraine, her former husband's mother, had been what Lydia is and ended up causing a young girl mental breakdown.

The girl may be a little better but she would never be like she was before the breakdown. Meredith Walker. There was a lot she didn't understand and maybe it would be good for Lydia to not feel like hiding who she is, a banshee. 

But she wanted to be present in her baby girl's life. So when she saw Lydia looking interested in the offer to join the McCall boy's pack she decided that as a mother she would give her only child what she needed but she too wanted to be a part of her life and know what Lydia was willing to share with her.

"You brought me the book, didn't you?" Asked the Martin young woman.

"Yes. You said that maybe it was time you didn't fight what you are and I made you a promise to do something about all you found if given the chance. I learned about myself while out there because there were people of my kind teaching me.

You don't know of any banshees so I had to track down the only reliable source for you to learn from so that you can know exactly what and who you are. You can do more than find bodies, Lydia. Even those bodies you find always lead to something important. Every single part of you has a reason for it's existence.

Accepting and knowing yourself will unlock the beauty and power in being a banshee. A supernatural being with the extraordinary ability to hear the voices of the world. Of the universe. You, Martin, don't know yet just the force you are. A force to be reckoned with.

A force to be respected and feared. From what the book says, every supernatural being who knows of your species knows just how important and special you are. Death is part of life, so is life part of death. You are not alone, Lydia.

A few days ago Kali, Aiden and I found someone who could teach you some of the things you're capable of but she's at Eichen House. Meredith Walker. They can't release her because of her mental condition. If you ask me, she's more sane than a lot of people.

She's quite an exceptional banshee and had a mental breakdown after some experiment amplified her abilities beyond her normal range. Meredith spoke of you needing her help before I could even mention you. She's that powerful and knows what she talks about.

If I could, I would take her out of there but she's not medically allowed nor does she want to be out. Meredith said that you were more powerful than a lot of your kind at your age. She's willing to teach you if you want to learn from her." Scott smiled. 

"You don't even have to be part of my pack for that. She's offering as a fellow banshee and the director would allow you access and a room for the both of you to have your lessons.

Meredith said that she could teach you through a frequency you share from a distance but you're not tuned in yet. Not at a stage to achieve that so... In person lessons it is."

Lydia thought about that and found her interest increased. Scott wasn't forcing her to be part of his pack to receive help. Good move, he hadn't changed that much then. Natalie found herself frozen when Scott spoke of Meredith Walker.

He must know what happened and who were involved because he flicked his eyes and raised a finger when he noticed her reaction. She had a choice to tell her daughter herself of what happened. That's thoughtful of him. It would maybe create the opportunity to get closer to her daughter. 

They talked a bit more about more than that subject. Lydia was curious to know as much as possible before making a decision and the McCall provided answer for her and her mother. It seems he didn't want to break her relationship with her mother to achieve whatever he wants.

The young Martin could tell her mother didn't want her involved but had an acceptance to her that said it might be good for her daughter. It hadn't been long since the banshee revealed some things to her mother. Keeping too many secrets wasn't helping and she needed and outlet that wasn't Allison.

She had broken up and cried telling her mom of some of the experiences she experienced. Marin couldn't be trusted with her lying about the bestiary translation to Allison when they were dealing with the kanima issues she didn't know about until the climax and conclusion of. So her mom was the only option left.

When Scott McCall left the Martin household he was happy with providing his only original pack mate some answers. He found out a certain detail of the connection he and Lydia shared. They were both bitten by Peter and though they never accepted Peter as their Alpha they were pack siblings.

Erica and Boyd shared a stronger connection to each other as pack siblings than they did with Isaac for some reason. Or maybe Isaac just didn't realize or recognize that pack bond. Derek sure knew about it. He had been tempting Scott with it since they met. He still remembered when the Hale said they were brother now.

The McCall hadn't understood him then but he did now. He sure didn't before until much later and understood what he was feeling with the Alpha Pack and then Lydia. Hopefully he would get his pack sibling in his pack.

Lydia didn't join the Hale's pack for more than one reason. She knew she had a pack sibling instinctively and wanted to be in his pack. It was amazing what his people, supernatural, could understand without really understanding. Primal instincts were fun that way.  
————  
Derek had been thinking about what happened at Nemeton the previous night. He couldn't argue with Scott on his actions. The kid had played all his cards well from the moment he joined the Alpha Pack until this moment. He had played for keeps for months just to get where they were.

This was the mind the McCall used to trick Gerard Argent without telling them his plans. The True Alpha was more dangerous than he appeared. That crooked smile was hiding an apex predator. The apex of apex predators that Deucalion had claimed to be was the youth that put said man under the ground. The threat delivered to his uncle was real.

His sister and cousin... They found that moment... God! He sensed it! He's sure Peter and Isaac sensed it too but kept shut like wise men they were. Kali sure sensed it and claimed her territory real fast. The stupid smirks on Aiden, Ethan and Kate said they knew exactly what happened.

Cora ending up at Scott's place worried him, wherever it is, very much so. Especially when he saw the time at which the messages were sent, informing him. Not asking! What was it with McCall and girls he shouldn't fall for? The kid was following in his footsteps and Derek wasn't sure he liked that.

Now the Alpha felt old. He was super young! The alert he'd installed in his loft came alive and Derek Hale welcomed the distraction. You couldn't blame him. He was experiencing young adult crisis. Upon opening the door he came face to face with the initial reason for his crisis.

He almost cried from how unfair life was but caught himself when he didn't smell Cora on the young Prime. 

'Oh, bless small miracles.' Was a thought that rang through his head. 

The older man composed himself and welcomed the youth before greeting the youth.

"What's up?" He asked after getting them some water.

He might need it if Scott was coming to ask permission for something he didn't want to think about. Where was that Nem Tonic when you needed it?

"Did you know that your family protected Beacon Hills?" Scott asked.

Derek paused at that. He had gotten his mother's claws a while ago so that he could ask her some things. She had said the same thing. That the Hales helped build and protect Beacon Hills. She had taken his and Peter's memories of the Nemeton to protect it and them.

Something about the Nemeton actively bringing supernatural beings to town not being ideal. It still was but passively.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

The young True Alpha just smiled that crooked smile. Ah... He's keeping that a secret.

"Yes. I had a talk with my mother and she said the same thing. I performed a certain ritual to talk with her so... Why do you ask?" He finally answered and questioned.

"I want to train you." The younger man said, surprising Derek.

But after the surprise the older man also felt a little insulted.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Derek, but you don't know half the stuff Peter knows and he's not going to teach you anything worthwhile without expecting something in return or manipulating a situation in his favor.

You haven't even learned the memory ritual to steal that information from his head. Information he should be passing on to Cora, Malia and yourself because it's family legacy. Hale Pack knowledge.

When your house burned down, you didn't just lose your family, Derek. You lost your family and pack history. History Peter still knows. He may or may not have shared more than he thought he did when he forced his memories on me. The memories of the fire and coma were the most dominant because of the trauma they carried.

You may have the vault, Derek but some things were at your house. Don't forget knowledge passed down from person to person. I want to train you and your pack to help me protect Beacon Hills. I'm not stupid enough to think I know it all and that my pack is enough. I want allies and partnerships to help me." Scott said then looked Derek in the eye. 

"You once said that we were brothers but I didn't acknowledge what you said. I'm sorry, Derek. I'm sorry for not accepting the brotherhood you offered. I'm sorry for using you to poison Gerard. You kept a lot of things you shouldn't have from me and used me. I kept some things from you and used you back.

We've both wronged each other but we've also helped each other. Which of those times made you feel better, Derek? When you have the answer to that question, come find me. The offer is from the brother I should have been, I'm trying to be.

It's also from the Prime Alpha of the Prime Pack. I'll await your response. Peter is excluded in the offer though." The Prime Alpha said before leaving the Hale Alpha alone.

That was a little heavier and harder than he had intended but he felt his heart loosen. 

His next stop was a long awaited one. It was still early so Stiles' father should still be home and from what Cora said the night before, Malia was likely to be there. Three birds, one stone. Or... Three targets, one bullet. Kate Argent.  
————  
Noah has been stressing over the eyeopening the existence of the supernatural. He's checked every case he could think of that could be connected to that. This recent case sure looked like an animal attack but so have plenty others.

He had hoped to catch Chris up on the possibilities of his father's death but he only got a glimpse of the man at the nursing home before he lost him. He knew the old hunter had avoided him to deal with everything before he could speak with him. Even though his father was a lost cause, he was still his father so he let it go. 

He was about to head out early to get a closer than close look at his current case when there was a knock at the door. Upon answering, the werewolf kid that saved all their lives by committing a crime entered with his head held high and a greeting. Okay.

The Sheriff had been struggling with how to handle Scott if he came back. He was conflicted between being a father, a victim rescued, a friend to the mother of said werewolf, a witness to said werewolf growing up and a Sheriff. He hadn't reached a conclusion.

A part of him from his military days saw what Scott did as a just and honorable act that deserved a medal. Sometimes you had to sacrifice yourself so that your team could get the mission done and reported back to base. He knew a few guys that did that including himself. He's sure the boy's father had to deal with that situation at least once. 

So, he understood why Scott would walk right in with his head held high. He took pride in what he did to secure his mother's life including those of his friends and their parents. He did that. His innocence was a price worth paying.

They said their greetings before Scott sat him down and explained to the Sheriff what he did and why. After that the McCall boy proposed a partnership between the Sheriff Department, Prime Pack and Eichen House.

The Sheriff Department would hire the Prime Pack as a part-time contractor to deal with 'weird cases', providing them a legal clearance to crime scenes and all that. From there they would lock up their 'weird cases' at Eichen House.

To make everything legal, the Prime Pack already had a certified licence identifying them as a reliable and qualified private investigation and consultant company owned by Prime Incorporated Company. A parent company for Nemeton and Prime Pack PI & Consultants.

When Noah asked when and how that was achieved, Scott kept his mouth shut.

They had been busy since the Calavera saga. This proposal had excited the director of Eichen House. It solidified his faith in the Prime Pack. They had issues with the Sheriff Department and this move would solve that.

More talks were to happen between the three sides until a solid partnership was created.

After that Scott went to Stiles' room and told Stiles and Malia that since the werecoyote was busy listening and reporting every to Stiles, they both got their explanations.

Malia wanted to know if the Prime Alpha could find her mother since his pack was identified as a PI company to which the True Alpha told her to approach the twins. While Scott oversaw everything, the twins managed Prime Pack PI & Consultants like Kate and Kali managed Nemeton.

Scott was working at the animal clinic so that he could become partner and as time went on bring Beacon Hills Animal Clinic under Prime Incorporated Company. It would act as a medical center for animals and supernatural emergency unit. Scott would take over from Deaton when he was qualified and the vet retired.

The druid actually used his clinic as that, it's one of the reasons he wanted the young man to work there. To be his apprentice. Terms and conditions were made with a few goals in mind. They were also repairing their relationship.

Deaton didn't have any children of his own and his sister wasn't interested in the business he ran. Marin was into psychology and therapy. So Scott was his only true heir to the animal clinic.

Scott, Kali, Aiden, Ethan and Kate had their own unique knowledge and abilities, they were working towards cementing their place in Beacon Hills like the Hales but they would take it a step further.

Prime Pack was craving a name and place for itself not only in Beacon Hills, but the general and supernatural world too. They were making a mark in world history on both fronts. There was a chance they would be immortals after all, they needed to form a firm reputation for themselves and Beacon Hills as their territory in every sense of the word.

How do they achieve that? The partnerships with Eichen House and Sheriff Department was just a start. The ultimate plan was to have their name in everything in Beacon Hills. If Lydia joined them... World beware. She was smart in every aspect of the word.

The Martin was a young woman of many talents and could multitask. Really, what more did they need? They already had the Hale Pack on their side, not forgetting the Argents.

Scott would be arranging meetings soon with the leaders of supernatural people and individuals in Beacon Hills to propose they ally to each other and make their town a fortress while the Nemeton was passive.

Who knew when it would be active? And who would be their leader if not the person with more potential being realized right before their eyes every single day he breaths? 

The older ones would make a case of age and inexpensive and he would challenge them all in their respective areas. His age is an advantage and he's been assimilating Deucalion's knowledge to his own for months and look where he is now but he wouldn't tell them that. What have they achieved except hiding when problems raise in town like they have always done?

When he leaves town for college Kali would be in charge with a strong support behind her. He would be expanding his pack's influence while out of town, overseeing Beacon Hills from afar. Securing the things he has so far was to build up a strong and trustworthy support for his mate for when he leaves town.

Marin would make sure very worthy advisor and Emissary but she would have to earn it first. Scott left his best friend and his girlfriend to head to his enemy. He had a proposal for the man that he hoped would be enough to tempt him.  
————  
Peter was a little bored. With being rich, he could spend all his days seating around and plotting Scott's death all day but that went out of the window the moment the boy came back to town. He knew the True Alpha would come back to town regardless of how long it took. He just didn't know how different he would be.

He'd lost his daughter, niece and nephew for nothing! They didn't trust him just as much as he didn't trust them but... He made his bed now he had to lay on it. His birthright was gone for good all because he bit the McCall boy! He had his revenge on almost all those involved in the fire.

It seems Gerard Argent was the only missing link. The origin of his suffering. But his rebellious beta took care of that. Gerard did connect the Hale, Argent and Alpha Pack issues after all. He started it all, the origin of everything and his little beta saw fit to end it all with his death.

He guessed Scott did do one thing right as his beta. Finishing off one of those involved in the Hale House Fire although he ordered his 'mate' to do it. It was a power play. Anyone with a capable mind could see it.

The former Alpha was about to head out when he heard a car stop in his driveway and then footsteps. They had purpose to them. Very sure of themselves. Okay... There were very few people who could walk with that assurance his way but most likely, Scott McCall. 

Peter welcomed the usurper of his family and his birthright into his home. What would be the purpose of the visit?

"To what do I own the visit, Scott?" He asked.

"A few contacts of mine informed me of your interest in the power of the Aztec God and werejaguar abilities. Your interested in taking the Alpha spark of a True Alpha." Scott said.

The older man's heartbeat fastened a little.

"I'm not here to kill you, Peter. I'm here to offer you a challenge." The boy said.

"What kind of a challenge would that be?" The Hale asked, a little interested.

"You looking into taking my power tells me you think you can defeat me. I'm challenging you to a fight. The prizes are easy. You win and I'll give you full control of Prime Pack and make you an Alpha. I'll bow down to you and all that entails." The McCall boy said. 

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"You expect me to believe that? Just like that?"

Scott smiled.

"There are rituals for these kinds of deals." Was his answer.

"A magical contract. Are you insane?!" The former Alpha whispered in realization before exclaiming.

Those things were dangerous. Dangerous! Where the hell did Scott learned about that? Was Deucalion so fucked up that he taught this boy things like that? In just a few months of knowing him? There were plenty types of magical contracts.

One example, two werewolves would hold each other's forearms on both sides before burying their claws into said forearms, drawing blood before saying the terms of the contract. The condition would be a core compulsion to fulfill the terms no matter what. Trying to break free of the core compulsion would be like putting the sun in a shoe box. You can't.

It's called core compulsion for a reason. Your very being will be dedicated to fulfill the terms even if you don't want to. You essentially become a slave to the terms. A step further is suffering upon refusal, your entire being would suffer excruciating pain until the terms are met.

If Scott lost, his very being would make him give Peter what he said he would and bow down to him but... If Peter lost, vice versa. What was so important that Scott wanted to risk that much?

"What do you want from me?" He asked with caution.

"Your undying loyalty to me and everything that entails. I'm putting everything I have on the line for your undying loyalty to me. It's simple. Do you know who owns Nemeton? Do you know who owns the former Hale property? Do you know who will be the Alpha of every supernatural in town? Me! 

My name will be forever carved into Beacon Hills and I'm putting everything on the line. Plans still to be performed. I'm putting the fortress I built over the ashes of the Hales on the line for your worthless Hale loyalty and all you have to do is win a single challenge against me!

A single knockout or submission will dictate the winner. The last man standing wins. Right here and right now! What are you willing to put on the line to become The Alpha, Hale?" Scott ended his challenge with an insulting and mocking tone.

Peter's blood boiled at the words this, this worthless thing who knows nothing about the Hales. His pride and joy. His birthright to be the Alpha of Beacon Hills! He would make the disrespectful brat submit because a knockout would be too easy. No! It would be too merciful.

"I'm willing to put everything on the line." Answered a determined Peter Hale, already seeing victory. 

The ritual was carried out, with Peter adding that they had to put everything they had on the line. If Scott owned Nemeton that would mean he had a lot of money. You can never have too much money.

If Scott bought his former home and made it a fortress as he said... His family name and power would raise again and be known, with him as The Alpha, his birthright! Scott's heartbeat and chemosignals told that all that he said was true.

Then the boy made his loyalty seem like a pitiful worthless thing. He was a Hale! He was worth a country. He was the Alpha. He would always be the Alpha! And so he put more than just his loyalty on the line. If a brat like Scott could put all that on the line, why would he, a Hale, not put everything he had?

His worth had more value than anything the boy had. So, Peter Hale put everything in and the challenge began. 

Risk and reward. Scott McCall left Peter Hale's house shaking his head sadly. Why did he do that? Why did he put everything on the line? Why did he do something so stupid? He was smart, he should have seen it coming from a long way. He was canning, he should have realized.

Peter Hale should have realized that he was being set up. He should have realized he didn't stand a chance after the threat he received at Nemeton the night before. The moment the challenge began Scott had done what any superior would do to their inferior as to avoid prolonging an embarrassing situation.

What do you do when you're up against a single ant? Do you waste your time and effort to entertain it? No! The moment the challenge began Scott McCall Alpha roared at Peter Hale and the former Alpha submitted immediately. Losing everything he put on the line immediately. 

When you fight an ant you don't play with it. You squash it. A superior predator doesn't play with its food. It knows it's place and doesn't need to do unnecessary things to prove it. It knows! To play around would be a disrespect to its status.

The True Alpha felt he spent enough time taunting the man and just wanted to get it done with and leave. He had Allison to see before she left his house. He slept very late and woke up very early to get all the visits out of the way. Between his first love and former Alpha...

His first love will always be prime. He wouldn't get anything worthwhile embarrassing Peter Hale more than he did. He was sure the man would punish himself for falling so low. It was such a shame really. He thought the man would take more convincing.

He was richer than he was before entering the elder Hale's house, which was his now. He has a loyal beta in Peter Hale. He just wanted the man's loyalty so that he could propose a deal with him but the man gave him his everything and the universe would see to it that he deliver. Risk and reward.

His pack needed it's own legal defence. Hiring out was good and all but setting their own firm was more favorable. Peter was good at sweet talking people. He got Derek to join him for a time until Scott came. He was canning, he bit Lydia as back up and brainwashed her from the grave.

He was dangerous. He ruthless. He was useful. He would make a good lawyer. Willing to do anything to protect his pack. Their legal wars would be handled by the most ruthless and canning man he knew.

Deucalion was a bit obvious with his methods. Peter was obvious yet not at the same time. You know what you're getting with him but not at the same time. He takes his time in planning until he finally carries out his plan. But he is always blinded when it comes to Scott McCall. He can plan all he wants but it won't matter.

Scott wanted someone to help him start a law firm but he couldn't trust anyone outside his pack with the task. If Lydia joins his pack and wants to take over the law firm, that will be her baby to manage. She's capable just needs to get the necessary qualifications and then bang, she's the legal manager of the law firm. But he couldn't force her. He didn't want to force her and he wouldn't.

He didn't know anything about legal matters that is why he needed someone else. Peter was the best available person suited for the job because of his canning nature to get out of trouble.

He got Peter to help the twins with tracking down Malia's mother before he left. He knew the man now knew who the mother of his child was. He had to know. Peter wanted to know everything about everything. Especially connected to him and his family.  
————  
Scott arrived home tired. He didn't know where everyone was and didn't need to right now. What he needed was a shower again and a meal fit for an Alpha. He completed his mission with flying colours and his reward awaited in the kitchen before he has to look for Allison.

He hoped Kali and Allison had a good and open talk. Isaac was too stressed and nervous to hear all that the Alpha wanted and had to say. The beta was vulnerable when Scott came to home, like the day Derek kicked him out of his loft to protect him.

Something happened since their meeting at Nemeton. The Lahey would have just nodded and went along with everything said. He had to get him a therapist. Actually, they all needed one but the one they know isn't quite trustworthy for such sensitive matters. That gave the young McCall a new idea for later.

The True Alpha needed to have a talk with his father soon. He didn't know anything going on and if he wanted to be part of his son's life, he would need to know all of him. Scott now knew how lucky he was to have both his parents alive and have a chance to repair their relationships.


	5. Chapter 5

Allison knew when Scott got back from wherever he came from. They, Cora, Allison, Aiden and Ethan were in the gym when the twins got an alert informing them of his arrival. Kate and Kali had left a while ago. She was nervous and the werewolves took notice but thankfully didn't comment.

The huntress was awestruck at the equipment in the gym but was dumbstruck by the weights they took. Insane! She tells you, insane! Including their workouts. It was good to have a gymnastics setup.

It was Kate's idea when she was informed of the gym equipment. From what Ethan said, Kali and Kate were dominating the game there. That's were she spent most of her time. Cora wanted to learn. So she was her faithful apprentice who was a natural.   
————  
After eating Scott headed for the gym room and what a sight he walk in to. All those hips. Uh... He meant flips. Yep, definitely flips. The guys were on the last part of their crossfit schedule so he just silently observed.

Allison and Cora seemed to be getting along well. That was good. It meant things had been going well in his absence from Beacon Hills. He left after looking at Allison for too long. This would be hard.

He left a note telling the others where he went, the hill overlooking the town where he and Allison went. He sat down watching the town before lying on the ground and closed his eyes.

After some time, he hear her coming towards him. Her heart rate increasing just as his did. He knew that this would be hard. Upon arriving she joined Scott on the ground next to him but didn't say anything. They didn't need to.

After a while they shifted closer to each other until Allison was laying on top of her first love, head on his chest and his chin atop her head, hands folded around her. Tears left the two as they took the moment to let it sink in. After this, they would let each other go and move on although they will always love each other.

The werewolf and the huntress ended up sleeping like that for a while. When they woke up, they kissed each other goodbye before heading separate ways but halfway apart they run back to one another, sharing the tightest hug they ever had.

"I will forever love you." Scott whispered, choking up on the words because it really was hard.

"I will forever love you back."Allison returned, telling the truth and they finally separated with their fingers being last to let go before going heading away from each other.

Allison went to Cora's waiting car before she drove away silently, giving the Argent the time she needed while Scott slipped out of his clothes, folding and hiding them before shifting in his dark brown wolf form and spent the rest of the day in the woods as a wolf.

From where the two first loves last stood together, a symbol of infinity formed for a moment before disappearing.   
————  
It has been a few days since the True Alpha's multiple visits and things were settling down for Prime Pack. The unease their arrival had caused was dying out and they were glad for it.

Word hasn't gone public yet but once Cora, Allison, Stiles, Malia, Isaac and Lydia met all the pieces of information they had was put together and revealed a lot about the new pack in town that they shared with their respective pack mates and families.

The McCall boy just thanked his earlier explanation to his mother because if she found out like the others were... It wouldn't be good. She needed to know what her son was involved in and Scott saw fit to tell her. Only his father was left.

Rafael had his job keeping him a little busy to visit his son, so they arranged to meet where the agent was currently stationed, New York.

That would be after the Alpha secured the trio partnership. According to the telluric currents map, Prime Pack needed to have it's eyes on five places because there were five telluric current 'hot spots' in Beacon Hills.

The Nemeton tree, Nemeton Club, Beacon Hills High School, Beacon Hills Animal Clinic and Eichen House. Deaton already had the animal clinic secured. Prime Pack had the club secured. Eichen House was taken care of.

They were still in high school, it was easily accessible and Lydia's mother worked there so secured. The Hale vault was there too, so that meant the Hale pack had the school on lock and key. The Nemeton took care of itself and if problems arise they will take care of it.

Getting the partnership agreement secured meant that the pack would have eyes on all five telluric current hot-spots and have the Sheriff station on their side. So Scott had to get the partnership on lock-down before leaving to see his dad.   
————  
Ethan had just ended a phone call with Malia asking to meet at Nemeton to talk about a case she wanted them to work on for her. He was about to call Aiden when his twin arrived with a folder in hand.

"Peter Hale just dropped this off, saying that this is all we will need for our next case before leaving. Wanna tell me about our new case? Did Peter hire us or something? We haven't advertised our business here yet. Scott is still working on getting the partnership thing handled first so..." Said Aiden.

The Prime Alpha decided not to tell anyone about securing Peter on his side because he wants Derek's uncle to be his divine move when needed. His relationship with Scott is well known so he was perfect for such a move. 

"Malia just called. She's finally giving us that case Prime talked about and somehow Peter knows about it... He's helping us?" Ethan explained before asking, confused.

"For free? No. He wants something." Aiden concluded.

Ethan grinned. "He was threatened not too long ago. So..."

Aiden got the suggestion and thought about it. It was a possibility he wanted to be on their good side especially after an update on the pack's status.

"He's looking to get on our good side or Malia's. Peter's relationship with his family isn't that good." Aiden said but there could always be more, they would just need to keep an eye out.

"Let's check that out before meeting her. I was planning on taking out Danny so the better we take care of this the better." Ethan said, pointing at the folder and heading to their home office.   
————  
Isaac found himself sigh in relief. The past week had been hell. He had been a little worried on where he stood with his girlfriend but now things were settled. They were still good. Scott's sudden reappearance wasn't fatal to their relationship and he was relieved. He guessed having their parents dating would put a stop in their relationship anyway.

He wondered how his father would react to all that has happened since his death but stopped himself. He was gone and Isaac was left without his blood family. Over a year had passed without his father. Without seeing that cursed fridge. He wasn't weak anymore.

Derek had explained why he had to kick him out. To save his life. Boyd and Erica had left the pack for safety. For another but ended up dying. Instead of finding a pack to join they found a pack that killed them.

Scott was now the leader of that same pack. He was different in a frightening way. His eyes didn't hold the same warmth they held. Oh, it was there but so was something else. It was like a predator studying it's prey. He was always calculating now.

That had made Isaac even more nervous when they were alone at the McCall house. The way Scott spoke of killing Deucalion... The way he had threatened them.. The way he had especially threatened Peter in front of them... Yes, Scott McCall was scary to be around.

He heard of Peter killing people left and right but that was for a vendetta for what those people did to him. He killed his niece, yes, but looking between Peter and Scott, he'd rather face Peter. There was just a feeling, an instinct that told him 'beware of Scott McCall' even when he's friendly. Especially when he's friendly.

Even Derek had felt it and warned them against challenging Prime Pack. There had to be a reason the True Alpha named it that. It spoke of status. Why he called himself Prime Alpha. He could have called it McCall Pack but no, Prime Pack. Cora didn't seem to be bothered by the warning. Yes, she felt it but...

Malia was more aware of the feeling, she told them so immediately when they were out of sight but took joy out of the threat delivered to her father. It seemed she was still sore on her father's plans of using her.

Derek had made it so that Mr Tate knew that Malia had her biological family and would like to have her at the loft every now and then. She wasn't just Malia Tate. She was now Malia Tate Hale, taking her birthright and share in the family fortune.

Derek saw to it since Peter wasn't interested to provide that security for his only daughter. But that was another story for another time because right now Isaac was getting ready for Allison to get him so they could go out and that was what he was focusing on.  
————  
Derek has been thinking over what Scott said and found the truth in it. This was a step in the right direction. Seeing the place Scott built over his former home made the Hale Alpha ask himself why they didn't think of doing it.

They had the money and contacts to make it happen but they decided to leave it all as it was after the fire. Still, though the whole setup was different of his childhood house, it reminded him of it.

Scott welcomed him before leading the Hale Alpha to a meeting room and the man had to say that he was wowed. Cora did say a few things about the Prime Pack's home but seeing it was different from hearing about it. A lot of money was used to achieve this marvel.

And that presented the question where the hell did the Prime Pack get that much money?! Ah... Sometimes Derek found himself forgetting that Deucalion and the Alpha Pack had lives before trying to destroy his. 

"You used a supernatural company, didn't you?" He asked, and the boy smiled.

"Yeah. It was a little difficult finding the right one. I wanted the place to retain it's natural state as much as possible." He answered, and the older man nodded.

"I thought about what you said and the offer. I'm accepting the your offer." Derek said.

They talked a little more on the details then took the conversation on a friendly turn before the young man received an alert of Lydia driving up to the gate. They finished their meeting with both feeling a bit relieved.

Scott had spoken about the pressure he experienced as an Alpha of a pack on the move. Derek had undated the boy on what happened after he left as said boy didn't keep up on what happened while under Deucalion's watchful eye. It felt good.   
————  
Lydia found Derek and Scott sharing a bro hug before the former of the two waved at her, got into his car and left the place. It looked like the two Alphas were getting along since the meeting at Nemeton.

The house looked nice, more than nice. She could definitely see herself living in it though it seemed there was wild life preserved inside the fortress.

When she was driving up to the house she sighted a herd of deers and where you find prey there will always be predator(s). She wasn't talking about the residential werewolves and werejaguar. Natural predators not supernatural ones. Meaning they had water supply, probably natural too.

If Malia knew that they had deer walking around the place... Yeah, Stiles better say goodbye pizza and hello venison. The Martin smiled dangerously at the thought. 

"Lydia? That smile of yours doesn't mean anything nice, does it?" Scott asked the smile banshee.

There was just something not right about that smile. It had a spine chilling quality to it.

"Nope." Responded the girl, smiling wider. "You wouldn't happen to let coyotes in, would you?"

"Why?" The Alpha asked, dreading the answer.

"Oh, nothing. Malia likes deer meat and I saw a herd inside while driving up here. So?" She turned her green eyes on Scott's brown and tilted her head.

The dread left the Alpha but something else filled him.

"I'll let her in on a pack hunt in a few days." He answered, turning on his heel and entering the house, with the lounge room as their final destination after the kitchen since Lydia made him hungry with her comment.

"What the hell, Scott?! I'm not chasing around and eating deer! I'm definitely not doing that so you can forget it!" Lydia screamed.

"I'm not." She ended with a determined whisper to herself. "Damn shape-shifters and deer."  
————  
A few days later would see Lydia Martin loading her plate with more meat than anyone on the table and pointing a fork at Aiden when he tries to steal a bite.

"Welcome to Deer-dom, Deer Martin." Malia would be saying on the other side of the table with a victorious smile.

"Yes, welcome." All the shape-shifters would say as one with nodding heads.

The banshee would remember herself nodding along, thanking them for the warm welcome.  
————  
Aiden and Ethan helped Malia discover who her mother was with the help of Peter's folder and what they found didn't encourage the coyote. She knew where her mother could be but she wasn't sure that she wanted to meet her.

Flashback came after seeing pictures of her birth mother and what they painted wasn't pretty. There was a good chance her biological mother caused the car crash she had with her adoptive mother and sister. Fury was an emotion that rolled off Malia Tate Hale instead of hope and everyone understood why.

The coyote couldn't help but think that she was predisposed to be a killer like her biological parents. Cora put that thought down hard. She wasn't allowing Malia think she didn't have a choice. Derek reaffirmed that. They were working on getting her to know that she has a choice.   
————  
Kali and Kate had to close the club for few days to install new material after Scott secured the partnership. A few security measures had to be put in both their home and club using some of the material and methods used in Eichen House.

New rooms were made for private meetings and had soundproof although video cameras were installed everywhere facing appreciate angles for safety.

Drug dealers were caught within a week of the reopening and the ladies in charge were not happy. They went on a search throughout Beacon Hills for anyone and everyone associated with the drug dealers before provide the Sheriff with the needed evidence to arrest those involved including rival drug dealers.

All that was achieved under the pack's PI name and that saw a rise in clients. The pack didn't want to be involved with those kinds of drugs and made sure it was clear.

Apart from that they had to get workplaces and employees to handle the clients and this would help them when school opened too.

Their association with the Sheriff Department and Eichen House plus the few clients they had before coming back to Beacon Hills helped boost their creditability. They hadn't accounted for the increase once the partnership deal went through and using their home as a workplace wasn't ideal so agencies were contacted to handle the mess the pack didn't take into consideration.

Finding preferable locations for both Prime Pack Consultants and Prime Pack PI plus employees. Not forgetting the company management and conducting structures.

Scott and Peter had to put a hold on the law firm a bit to allow the other projects to take priority until they run smoothly. The pressure wasn't something they enjoyed during that time.

Scott, Aiden, Ethan and Lydia had to use their break from school to properly establish the pack's businesses. Scott and Lydia handled Prime Pack Consultants while the twins took on their PI. Prime Alpha cancelled his visit to his father, telling him about the businesses he owned and needed to properly get in order. Everything was being overseen by pack only.

When Kali and Kate took some of their time to assist when they could. The only saving grace was that the club was holding firm in it's place, stable and secure.

The same security measures taken for the club and house were applied on their new buildings and properties. One thing agreed upon was to never rent. They bought and owned or waited for an opportunity to present itself. 

Less than a week from school opening saw Prime Pack Consultants and PI get stable enough that Scott could go see his father. Scott and Peter resumed their plans for the law firm although with some help from agencies.

The Alpha promised himself not to put that much pressure on his pack mates if not necessary. He took that situation as his first failure as an Alpha but was proud of his pack for pulling through.  
————  
With his mate in charge, Scott took a flight to New York City. His dad picked him up. He was glad to have a chance to fix his relationship with his son although he wondered what brought about the change.

Oh, Rafael knew his didn't want anything to do with him. He had kept a closer eye on the boy since he called to arrange a meeting between them and he was confused. 

How the hell did Scott, his severely asthmatic son, get to where he was now? He always kept an eye on his son and former wife though from afar. When Scott's second semester started he started showing some changes in behavior.

He got popular and took full advantage of it. Meaning he got the girl, got the fame then missed and failed classes. An abnormal behavior for Scott.

The major issue was the asthma. It was severe when he left Beacon Hills and couldn't have his son coming over. How the hell did it get to the level it was? The answer came on his first semester of junior year. Organized crime. Whoever he was working for was very rich and got his son some experimental drugs to handle his asthma. 

When murders started happening left and right, it raised an alarm. When Melissa, Noah and... Allison Argent's father, Christopher Argent disappeared... Melissa, Scott's mother. Noah, Stiles' father, Stiles who was Scott's best friend. Christopher Argent, Allison's father, Allison the former girlfriend and now friend of his son. See a pattern? It was confirmed.

Scott was into organized crime and he angered very dangerous people. The Agent keeps thinking organized crime because ordinary gangs and criminals can't afford to get someone those kinds of drugs and the family of Allison dealt with fire arms. It didn't matter with whom they did it.

The moment the Argents get in town, strange things happened. Let's not forget Derek Hale and Jackson Whittemore. What about the disappearances of Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd?

His son did something to anger someone who seemed stronger than the Argents and Hales or maybe it was a territorial dispute. He didn't get to see his son, just Stiles and the boy was as annoying as always. He alerted Scott, who he didn't get to see even for a split second.

The moment Scott suddenly disappeared, the parents were back and the public display of victims stopped. Okay... What happened? The killer of all those victims is suddenly found dead... An English teacher who appeared to be very concerned with her students school work and attendance is suddenly the serial killer of twelve people who didn't seem to connect at all and kidnapper of three parents.

One a nurse. One a Sheriff. One a fire arms dealer. It didn't make sense but the three of them shared one connection. Scott McCall, his son. Who was now killing his grades left and right. Though he still missed classes, he was on track.

The moment Scott disappears, the teacher appears with her throat slit. Three slashes to the throat and the killings immediately stops. He traced his son's online classes but couldn't get his location. Not even when he used his contacts to track his son down.

That is until he crossed the border of Mexico. Thinking face that was followed by horror. His son skipped the country with some people. Two of them he went to school with until they too left at the same time as Scott. One a blind man but seems in charge.

One a woman. What the hell is going on? It seemed the killers where still on the loose. His son must have been the true target. They wanted him to join them. Was his son so good at what he did that not only did he get his asthma cured, why didn't the world know a cure existed? Continue.

He got cute and he was recruited to work in Mexico. They killed twelve people and kidnapped three to get his son to work with or for them. According to video, he looked to have the other three following his lead. The blind man was the leader and his son the man's second-in-command. Behavior suggested so from the security videos.

They must have given his son a choice between letting Melissa, Noah and Christopher be killed or killing the English teacher, Jennifer Blake. Killing the teacher would guarantee the safety of his territory and crime family if after that he left and joined them. Okay... His son must be really good. Buying a cheap dirt bike was to fool people to never know just how much money he had. 

Wait. Before Scott was found on camera, all of Melissa's bills were fully settled. So settled that one of them gave her two weeks of vacation. Really, the evidence was speaking for itself but she didn't seem to know who paid them because she called him to check.

Why? A little while later, Scott is spotted leaving Mexico with four people. The same two boys, the same woman but not the blind man. Wait! Is that the Hale house arsonist? Wasn't she supposed to be dead. Looking at her file again and she's no longer dead or guilty of the crime.

How did that happen? It was a cover-up to save her life because it was in danger. Everything was falsified to make her escape untraceable. She was a witness to all the killing that happened when her family moved to Beacon Hills.

Everywhere the Argents go, strange animal attacks are sighted. They held back their daughter a full year with their moving around. Why? The moment she arrived in Beacon Hills, she had Scott at her side. Not only Scott but his best friend and the popular crowd. Don't even get Rafael started on Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore.

So, this Katherine Argent replaced the blind man? No. His son was the leader now. Where did the blind man disappear? They spent some time in Mexico, maybe establishing deals and all that. The blind man got killed along the way. What happened? Maybe... It is not a pretty thought.

Scott didn't want to follow the man who threatened his family and so once he got to second-in-command and the respect and loyalty of the other three he killed the man. His name was Deucalion Black. He recruited his former lover's aunt from where she had been hiding in Mexico. What now?

Scott was rich. No! Rich is too light a word for the zeros he has on his bank account. And it was all legally gained. Upon Deucalion's death a will appeared giving Scott everything he owned. Even bank accounts out of the country.

Scott bought two property in Beacon Hills before the man died and was spending a lot of money to get both properties up and running, fast but with quality. The former Hale property and the robbed bank. He got the Hale property and the Argent who was supposed to be dead. Okay...

While Scott was in Mexico, he founded three businesses. The first one led by him the next two by the four of his new crime family. How did that happen? He's underage! He must have contacts in the right places. So far, the Agent's assumptions look to be true but there's no true proof to be found. Then his son is back in his hometown and he's living it up.

Checking up on his original crime family. Then there is a partnership going on. His son calls him to tell him to meet. The man can't because he's stationed in New York. Plans are made when suddenly they are postponed until further notice.

Scott's three projects are skyrocketing enough to force him to properly establish his businesses. Clients are too many to manage on their own. They now need to work out of their fortified home and bring about proper settings complete with employees and bought land.

His son doesn't just rent space or anything really. He buys and owns. He manages to set that up under pressure but still managing to keep his clients happy and coming in a very short period. The money he put up sure made it all possible. A lot of companies worked to achieve the goal set.

Before his son came to him, he was busy with another project. Though this one seemed to be developed quietly. The FBI Agent only found out because of the paperwork needed. Where was his son getting the money to dish out like he was? 

Oh, the mysterious Peter Hale was providing for this one. It looked like a partnership but ownership belonged to Scott. Why? Didn't that man have some ambitions? He looked like a man who knows what he wants so... His son might be forcing him. Peter wasn't close to his family at all. He hung around them but... He was alone, perfect for the picking.

The Agent shook his head to put his thoughts to rest for now. Here he is, driving with his son through a drive-thru. The FBI Agent and his Crime Master Son.

Scott came to him for a reason, he would find out and see what happens. But he couldn't help the dread he felt. Rafael hadn't been in the boy's life for some time so why did he reach out now?

Scott was getting annoyed. His father chemosignals were driving him crazy. Whatever puzzle he was putting together led to one thing. Fear. No, fear is too light a word. Terror, was more like it.

The moment the older McCall saw him his heartbeat increased rapidly and the chaos of emotions gave way. He'd bet his small empire that the thought of him was what caused all that. His father was afraid of him even before he revealed anything.

Scott closed his eyes and thought of home, of his mother, of his pack, of his mate and breathed. It wasn't to control his shifts, the moon was more demanding than his father could ever be. It was to center himself. The young McCall knew that his father was looking into him.

The Alpha Pack wasn't stupid enough to leave messes without cleaning them up or redirecting focus. Someone found out about an Agent looking into him and his pack. Scott paid good money for the information.

There wasn't any real evidence but putting him on his crime board was not ideal for any of them. If his father wanted to know, he would know. But Scott would make sure that his FBI dad wasn't recording him in anyway. He knew just the thing.

When they arrived at the Agent's apartment, the two ate making small talks before Scott took a shower and went to sleep, promising to talk the following day. The young man was tired and needed some sleep. He said goodnight to his father before going to sleep. Rafael sighed. Tomorrow it was then.   
————  
Kali found herself thinking of how far she has come. All aspects of her life were affected the moment they started to pursue Scott McCall, the teenager who had the potential to be an Alpha through his own will.

Not only had she lost her love and the reason for killing her own pack and joining the Alpha Pack, she also lost her ambitions too as time went on in the presence of the True Alpha. The way Deucalion was pushing to have the teen in the pack would make you think he was something amazing.

At first, she didn't get it. That is until the fight. Once he let loose... Kali felt it. He was amazing. His Alpha roar was felt through the bones. Every instinct that controlled self-preservation told her to submit. She did and it was a relief. 

As time went on, the Head betaAlpha found herself finding interest in him little by little. The only Alpha to join the Alpha Pack and not have to kill his pack was interesting and confusing. He wasn't always dominating. When he was... You knew it immediately.

Deucalion did leave a prodigy in him. But Scott became more than the Demon Wolf. Deuc was betrayed when he got blinded. He was furious with his beta and took his power by accident. Enjoying the feeling, he took more until all his beta were dead.

Then the wolf set his eyes to Ennis, from Ennis to her and from her to the twins. He wanted perfection. He was powerful and he wanted power people with him. A powerful pack with a powerful name. He got it all but he made a mistake in Scott McCall. 

The most fatal mistake he made was allowing Scott to unleash his Alpha roar. The young man connected with the pack at that moment. He started feeding from them. They had submitted. Yes, the McCall was a True Alpha, but he hadn't seen the moons Deucalion did. He didn't have the power the Demon Wolf had.

Scott couldn't have stood up to Deuc if he hadn't released his roar and they submitted. From that moment on he feed from their power and his own. Deucalion was losing power over the pack before they got Scott. The Aiden and Ethan were in love and starting to pull away from the pack bond.

Kali started to lose the motivation to stay with the Alpha Pack after Ennis died. Power was power but it was nothing when you were alone. 

Deucalion was too focused on Scott and Derek to realize that he was losing his Alpha Pack. Making a deal with Scott and allowing the boy to take Ennis' place definitely didn't help. They were all tense. The twins didn't retaliate because of fear and Kali didn't protest because Deuc would have killed her.

If she fought against the Demon Wolf, the twins would see it as a chance to stand up so that they could be with the lovers they left behind. No, Deucalion didn't gain control over the pack again because of his clever planning. Scott McCall gained control of the Alpha Pack, especially when they saw Deuc falter when the True Alpha roared.

Why Scott still followed the Alpha male was part of what confused her. He must have felt the power increase during his roar. He must have felt a connection form, so why? 

Scott McCall didn't know how their world worked. He lacked the knowledge and experience so he employed the same method he did in taking down Gerard Argent. He allowed Deucalion to see him submitting until it was time to make his move.

He chose to challenge the Demon Wolf when they were both equal in advantage and disadvantage. They both didn't have experience with wolf forms. Scott had already secured their loyalty. The only thing he left was dominion over their official leader.

He gained that in defeating and killing Deucalion in front of them. He gave every member a chance to tell on him. They didn't. He went into the challenge with everything he needed. He didn't need experience, he had a pack behind him waiting for him to officially claim his true status.

Along the way the lady found herself falling for the young man. He gave her hope again. The promise of a home was indeed tempting. He bonded with each of them little by little until he was sure of their bond and loyalty then revealed his plans to them. He didn't exactly bad mouth Deuc, he just offered more.

Scott told Kali of Deucalion killing Ennis after her loyalty and his dominance were solid on the pack. He didn't want them to join him only to spite the Demon Wolf. He wanted true loyalty from them that he would return.

He studied with the twins on their shared classes and spent some of his time with Kali, trying to understand why how she was so comfortable with walking around barefoot, claws out. He ended up enjoying it himself and more.

Kali's original pack were comfortable with their werewolf nature so passing that to Scott... It opened a side she had closed off in order to join the Alpha Pack. You didn't get to and keep a position she had as second-in-command to Deucalion and a pack full of Alphas with smiles and hugs. Scott confused her in that way.

She had been even more confused when her body found his dominance arousing. But Alphas are people too. The feel just like anyone else. The closeness they developed after achieving Deucalion's dream had opened was to many things. It wasn't just his dominance she liked. It was him.

He used his inexperience as a weapon and after getting training and Deuc's knowledge he refined his thinking and methods. He became what Deucalion had been secretly afraid of. Braeden was right. 

Through it all, Scott adapted. Just like with the surplus in business. Though her mate felt the lack of preparation of the unexpected increase in clients marked his first failure as an Alpha, Kali didn't think so. Neither did the twins and Kate. Or Lydia for that matter.

That girl worked well under pressure. It was worth watching her taking control of her new employees, people who knew more than her, and direct them on what to do, on how she wanted it done. Scott made a good decision to leave Lydia in charge of Prime Pack Consultants while he secured the pack's safety and privacy.

His father has been digging and people were asking to take him out for them. They made quite loyal contacts before setting foot in Beacon Hills. They used the memories they stole to the maximum. They lost some of the contacts but secured others. The pack made use of the ones they made and secured. 

One of their contacts noticed someone looking into them, but more specifically, Scott. They reported for Prime to be aware and careful. When Agent McCall still kept it up, more people became aware of him and asked to take him out.

Scott called them off, telling them he would take care of it personally. None of them were going to be exposed. When his secret project was caught by his father... He left Lydia to take care of the business and set out to shut his father's meddling down, once and for all. He'd said...

"If he wants to know me so much, then he'll know all of me."

The situation has calmed down enough to let him leave.

Scott and a reluctant Peter were working on setting up a law firm and her mate didn't want anything disturbing it to give Peter the chance to back out. What happened when someone found his father's research? Even without solid evidence, it wasn't good attention to have. So, he set out. 

She missed him. Being on the other side of the country wasn't ideal but it would do. She just watched as Lydia walked over to her, head shaking.

"You guys are really crazy to set this up, you know?" The banshee commented.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." She stated, and Lydia took a moment to think about that.

"I guess. I didn't really have plans before you came here. Didn't know or find much about banshees to invest my time on. Scott giving me that book and getting lessons from Meredith helped." The banshee looked around at the people working. "But I want to make a name for myself.

Not just as a powerful banshee but as Lydia Martin. I, I used to hide my intelligence, the real me. I don't want to anymore. There wasn't much to this town before, but now we have these big booming businesses that decided to settle in Beacon Hills. It's drawing eyes from everywhere. 

People around the world are asking for our services. Just this morning, an Alpha werewolf called asking for advise on handling a new beta who didn't know anything about our existence. I called Satomi and asked for a favor, she took care of it.

I don't have to hide my intelligence because these people call and come here just to get some of the knowledge I have. If I'm not informed, I simply direct them to someone who does then spend that time learning. I guess I am enjoying myself. Using what I know."

Lydia said all that with a spark in her eyes. If there had been a business like Prime Pack Consultants before, she would have known how to deal with being a banshee. How to deal with leading her friends to find dead bodies. Prime Pack Consultants didn't just supply information, they guided, advised their clients. 

Kali smiled when she heard that. The girl liked a good challenge. Things that challenged her knowledge. It wasn't just her IQ. Lydia was curious by nature. The two pack mates talked a bit before Kali left. She had things to do.

The Martin watched as Kali left. It was amazing how much you missed when you didn't know a person. Lydia wanted to know everything, especially the rules of the game. As a daughter, she learned to be what her mother wanted her to be.

As a student, she excelled at being a popular queen b, complete with a sport's captain for a boyfriend and a clique. As a girlfriend to said captain, she pretended to know less than she did to make Jackson feel better about himself.

She had seen Allison as competition especially when the new girl found interest in the new raising player, Scott McCall. She saw an opportunity when Allison broke up with him. Really, it was easy to see why the boy would lock them in. But soon learned to stop and appreciate a true friend in Allison Argent.

The entrance of said friend in her life changed a lot. She was grateful for some parts and not so much for others. When Lydia learned of the Alpha Pack, she didn't really take the threat serious until she had to. Now she was getting the chance to know the real people behind the Alpha Pack. Well, not the Alpha Pack but Prime Pack.

All the things she had missed were visible now. She knew of all their bad sides. If all her pack mates, Lydia was the only one who hasn't killed yet. Yet because she admitted to herself that killing will always be a possibility for her.

Scott wasn't going to force her to kill someone but she wasn't foolish enough to think she won't ever kill. Allison went on a rampage looking for Derek so that she could kill him. If Scott hadn't played his cards right against Gerard, Allison would have killed already. It was a fact. Another fact was that Lydia could have killed under Peter's brainwashing saga.

The only person amongst her friends who wasn't likely to kill was Stiles but that doesn't mean there's no chance of him killing. The fact that all her pack mates had killed didn't really work against them just as much as it didn't work against Allison's father and Stiles' father.

Killing was killing no matter who does it and to whom it is done. Even when the damn Sheriff does it, it's still killing. So she looked past it.

She saw the masks that her pack wore. When they leave the fortress, there's a little edge to them. It wasn't really a mask, it's just how you carry yourself when you know there are possible enemies around. It's how Lydia carried herself at school before she had Allison, Scott and Stiles in her life.

Always on guard. It's how Stiles is always sarcastic. It's how Cora had that bite to her words and voice when they first met. It's how Malia is always fast on the attack if she knows she has a chance. It was instinctual. But past that, it was cool.

You would see Kali laughing so sweetly in Scott's arms and swear that that woman has never killed before. How Aiden brightens up when he sees Lydia. How Ethan has that certain smile on his face when he sees Danny. It's how Kate gets when her niece visit her. Or how Scott relaxes in the presence of his mate and pack. 

Lydia could see how Scott and Kali feel for each other. Take away the age and you'll see it. It had been weird seen Scott with a woman that wasn't Allison. Their relationship had been short but intense. The banshee could see the difference in her Alpha in his relationship with Kali. He's completely himself.

With Allison he was always careful, even in the presence of Stiles. He was never himself. The Martin girl guesses those were some of the reasons they had a section made just for supernatural people. And if Lydia was being honest with herself, she would admit to liking the SS better than GS.

Stiles and Allison will never understand her more than her own kind did. No matter how much they try. With her pack, Lydia could allow herself to relax and let everything that makes her a banshee take over. Aiden said that she was sexy when she let go of the 'miss perfect' air and be herself. That memory made the girl blush a little. 

Her lessons with Meredith were helping her understand herself better. She could blow up a head into tiny pieces if she wanted to now. The pack was very glad about that. Kate has been teaching her to shoot but they wanted her to have a natural weapon in case she can't get access to her gun. A nice beautiful handgun.

Kali supplemented Meredith's fighting lessons with her own mixed martial arts. Getting Lydia to be agile was a bit tough but she was getting there. Aiden was just happy she wasn't defenceless. Of all their pack mates, a lot of people will understand her, Kate had said that was exactly what they needed. It's how she survived hunting werewolves.

And the Martin could just blow her opponents eardrums, causing them to lose some coordination. So looking at Kali walk away, Lydia found herself smiling. There was more to most people than meets the eye. She was just glad to have her pack.  
————  
Stiles was spending the day alone. Everyone was busy and his girlfriend was with her pack. Allison was graduating or something. He had been too focused on Malia to really listen. He didn't know what he wanted in life. He was sure he didn't want to work at the station with his father.

The Stilinski already knew how they worked more than half of the deputies did. It was a shame really. He could be a detective. He took after his father that way though he was too clumsy and let out too much. He didn't have the finesse. It's how his father always caught him on a lie.

"Oh my God! The Alpha Twins have more finesse than me!" Stiles was horrified.

Was he really that bad? Don't answer that! The problem was managing his ADHD. He couldn't focus on one thing for a long time but... He could research. He was good at researching because of his ADHD. If one word caught his attention, he would go to it before going back to what brought him there of find a new interest.

But what was he interested in researching? The Sheriff Station didn't interest him like before. Not as fun as being chased by a kanima. Or running his car through it. That thought made Stiles smile. Before frowning. If he had accepted The Bite from Peter he wouldn't be crashing his car through kanimas.

Why didn't he allow Peter to bite him? The human boy wanted him to. He bit Scott without his permission so why didn't he just bite him too without asking? It drove Stiles mad since he refused. Sometimes he was happy that Peter didn't bite him but sometimes...

All his friends were supernatural. Sure Allison was human but she had training since she could walk. Maybe even crawl. The Argents just had that mean vibe. Mr Argent put a gun to Scott's head. Mrs Argent almost killed Scott. Allison had a Peter moment. Gerard had kicked his ass. Sure Kate was hot and all but she... No, she's not hot! Continue.

He was the only normal human and that just... It made him wonder. Why exactly had he refused The Bite? Sure things were back then but what about now? There were a lot of Alphas who could bite him. That's a lie. Only two. Prime Pack would follow Scott to death and he didn't look like he was interested in biting anyone other than Kali. 

Just Derek then. The sourwolf was less sour these days. And he would be with Malia more. And get in Nemeton's SS. How Stiles wanted to just have a sneak peek in there. Everyone spoke of the wonders of SS VIP.

It was a shame he couldn't even beg an employee to see inside. The evil eyes he got for even suggesting it... If looks could kill. It was a sacred haven for supernatural. The Stilinski swears that Derek just loved going there to rub it in his face.

The Hale would sometimes walk out with a lady or two with all teeth out and shining bright. It was ruining his sourwolf image. Stiles couldn't call him that anymore. Maybe he should get him a new nickname. The smileywolf. Derek suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine.

Sometimes the boy thought people didn't appreciate his genius! Everyone would lose it. He should do it when everyone was present. Stiles found himself smiling, forgetting his problems. It was a good day.  
————  
When morning came Scott and Rafael McCall were having breakfast in the kitchen and the boy found it the right time for them to talk. Rafael saw his son check his phone before nodding.

"Alright dad. Let's talk. I'm a werewolf." Scott started.

The Agent just looked at Scott.

"You're joking, right?" He asked.

Was Scott high? He didn't look it.

"I was bit the night before my second semester, sophomore year..." Scott McCall told his father the story of his supernatural life.

From the moment he was bit to the current moment. He could feel the disbelief at first before his father started to believe him.

The detail in which Scott told his story was too descriptive to be a lie and it made sense the more he spoke. Rafael found himself surprised the further his son went on. His son really believed what he said and he found no reason not to but he would wait.

"...And that's why I'm here." The young McCall finished.

The Agent was just not sure how to react.

"Would you like me to shift?" Scott asked.

His father nodded slowly. Rafael resisted reaching for his gun as his son shifted into something he was definitely not born as. Glowing red eyes. Gleaming fangs. Sideburns on his face. Shift in facial features. Pointy ears. A little fur on his exposed neck and arms. The very scary claws that replaced nails. The shift in stance and breathing.

The elder McCall couldn't help the shivers that ran down his spine, arms, legs and the skip in his heartbeat and breathing. The back of his neck was telling him to reach for his gun and run. His fingers twitched and the werewolf was by his side with a clawed hand on the hand wrapped around his service gun.

Scott closed off any emotion he had felt in that short time he sensed his father reaching for his gun. if the man won't look at him as his son, he would get Prime Alpha in return and not Scott McCall. He shook his father's hand away from the gun before taking it and locking it's safety on, returning with it to his seat, still shifted.

The boy just shook his head. One parent rejected him and another tried to kill him. Those were his parents' first responses to his werewolf nature. It hurt. Even Allison had been terrified. Stiles was terrified too, but tried to cover it up with his curiosity.

Scott had been traumatized by what he had become but didn't understand or get a worthwhile explanation. More especially though, how it happened and what followed. Something he didn't know was playing with his mind, trying but failing.

Yes but it was still traumatic to have Peter Alpha roar in his face for him to murder his friends. All the hell the man put him through. He understood their reactions but they hurt.

They weren't the ones experiencing what was going on. They were witnessing it but not experiencing it like he was. They weren't the ones always scared of losing control and doing something without conscious thought beyond instinct. But that was then. Now he was comfortable with himself but it still hurt to get these first reactions.

He shut his emotions down, he had half expected it. His father was an FBI Agent. Trained to kill first if the situation called for it. It was natural for him to pull his gun but it reminded Scott of Chris Argent's threats during his earlier days as a werewolf.

Over a year has passed now. A year and a half. He loved who and what he was and he won't be ashamed of it. Not even to his father.

"I'm going to leave and return tomorrow morning when you have cooled off. There will be people working to shut down any of your attempts to research or find out more than I have already told you. I'm giving you this time to meditate on what I revealed.

Don't. Continue. Your. Search. If you have questions I'll answer them tomorrow. Don't do anything stupid in the meantime because I won't answer anything otherwise. See you tomorrow... I don't know if I'm speaking to my father or the FBI Agent, so I'm leaving it at see you tomorrow." Scott said before standing up and slowly shifted to his human form.

He removed anything incriminating from the gun before placing it on the table then left the apartment and building. He sent a quick text message before putting on black tinted glasses on. Deucalion had the right idea in wearing glasses even though their reasons where different.

Scott wanted to see just how many supernatural species he might notice in a city. He didn't really find the interest before and they were always on the move to do such activities but getting all those people showing up at Prime Pack Consultants got him interested in knowing how to identify the different supernatural species with sight, scent, sound and feel.

Deucalion's lessons and memories came in handy for more than leading a pack, they were useful in many ways and so were Peter's. He had to thank the man for all that he learned. Peter had good information and contacts. He was a curious man.

Scott's mention of Hale history saw the Hales finally remember that their vault had some very interesting things. The Hale Pack was doing well and Scott was glad. From what he observed from Peter's memories, he had warned his sister of the Argents but Talia Hale didn't listen and because of it Derek, Peter, Cora, Malia and Isaac were left with the consequences.

Scott will help them. When the law firm is secured he will give Peter his freedom back along with forty nine percent of ownership of the law firm they are making. He had wanted the man's loyalty so that they could build it together but Peter gave him more than his loyalty and Scott wasn't going to refuse.

It would teach him a lesson as well as make him see what Scott wanted for the Hales. Deucalion's memories made him wish to help his predecessors. He could easily absorb the Hale Pack into Prime Pack but he wanted the existence of Hale Pack to continue their legacy. Peter's memories cemented that wish.

Derek would be known as the man who raised the Hale Pack from its ashes. Peter would be known as the man that raised the Hale family from its absence in town. The True Alpha's was working on how to make a name for Cora and Malia. He was getting to know them slowly but surely so he would get to their part soon. The Hale name won't die with them.   
————  
Rafael McCall found himself shell-shocked. Scott reached him before he could do much and his reflex reaction was fine tuned to the greatest degree. It made his look clumsy. The way he handled his gun was just... His son has to be receiving lessons from an expert. Katherine Argent. That meant all his 'pack mates' were masters with fire arms.

They didn't need their 'claws' or to even 'shift' to take down anyone. He was sure his werewolf son had at least a single gun on him. Scott's last words hurt him more than he would like to admit and he was sure that was intended.

His reaction hurt his son even if he didn't show it. Scott didn't trust him and he made it known by alerting him of people who would be monitoring him. The Agent had a lot to think about anyway. And a lot to study.

Rafael went to his laptop so that he could replay what Scott told him and watch the videos and study his son's werewolf form. Upon looking for the files he found nothing. Nothing at all. The video and audio recordings were just starting to record. Counting the period Scott has been out... They started after he left.

What happened? Alright, the people that his son talked about must have jammed his electronics. Before he started to talk, Scott checked his phone. Wow. He didn't see that coming. Rafael guessed his son had to be careful as the person responsible for others.

Now what? The reason the boy came to him was to stop his meddling. People were offering to kill him for snooping on his son. Was Scott that influential? From his story, yes. The man had a lot to think about.

He didn't like being helpless and not knowing things but Scott came prepared to shut down any effort and trying anything would eliminate any chance of having his questions answered. The boy was good. The thought made Rafael shake his head a little amused, and impressed.

"He's my son after all."


	6. Chapter 6

Kira Yukimura couldn't help but be a little annoyed at her parents. Her mother, Noshiko Yukimura, had mentioned getting her a new sword as a gateway to her powers but her father being the hopeless historian that he is, wanted to 'preserve history' for their 'little girl'.

What he meant was that instead of getting Kira a new sword, they should get her to fix the one her mother broke killing a kitsune she summoned. Yep, Her mother could summon things. Awesome? Very much not, when said mother summons a void kitsune to take revenge on her part then have to stop that same fox.

She shuddered her sword killing it and buried it along with her past lover's body. That was weird to hear. Preserving history turned into moving to a new State, all the way to the other side of the country. Leaving her home for just a sword.

Don't tell Ken Yukimura, Kira's father, that she basically belittled history. Kira found herself recalling what happened about... Maybe a year ago? She started to show some strange aura on her pictures, the ones she took with flashlight on. 

She had panicked for a while until her mother took pity on her and explained what was going on. She was a kitsune just starting to grow into her powers. A fox spirit. Just like her mother. Did she mention her mother was actually around nine hundred years old?! Yep, nine hundred but looked extremely far from that.

It made Kira dread living. What would she be doing in all those years? Will her mother still be alive? Her father? It made the girl sad to even think about it. There were thirteen types of kitsune, her mother was a celestial kitsune and Kira was the lightning type. Lightning!

The only reason her parents would stop her from touching exposed electric wires wouldn't be because it would harm her. No. It would be the opposite of that. She controlled lighting in all its forms, after all. It was cool but terrifying!

Kira was now trying to stall as much as possible. Her father had already moved to their new place so it was just her and her nine hundred years old mother.

Try as she might, the lightning kitsune couldn't stop her family from moving just for a 'historic' sword. Her mother was too blind when it came to her father. No, really blind. From the story of how she killed the void kitsune, also known as nogitsune, there were werewolves where they were going.

Werewolves! Why would her mother agree with moving to a werewolf infested town?! She did that because she was so blinded by Ken Yukimura that she walked right into the territory of werewolves. Which fox in their right mind does that? No. Kira was definitely not saying her mother was crazy.

Don't give her that look. Okay, she was. Her mother was a crazy celestial kitsune. Didn't kitsune grow more wise with age and stuff? Well her mother was behaving like a teenager walking them both to their personal hell with werewolves. 

The Yukimura girl didn't get why the very thought of being around werewolves put got her unease. It just did. Wolves and foxes don't get along. Her very kitsune instincts were telling her that and Noshiko told Kira to trust and follow her instincts.

What was her mother trusting and following? Kira's father and not her instinctual reaction to wolves and the warning she delivered to Kira about wolves and foxes. The girl had to stop stalling because they would be leaving New York City tomorrow.

School would be starting soon and she would be the new girl. Making friends is going to be hard especially with her getting that aura on her pictures. Explaining that will be tricky. Well, tricky was a part of her so...

Kira shook her head at the thought and caught a guy around her age staring in her direction. Okay, she didn't know if he was staring or not considering that he had black tinted glasses and a walking stick.

'Oh my God! He's blind, Kira! He can't stare even if he wanted to.' Thought the kitsune.

The girl almost waved and shouted out an apology for thinking bad things about the boy until she remembered that he couldn't see. Kira walked away thinking of how weird her last year and day in New York City was.  
————  
Scott stared at the girl with a fox armor around her. Kira was her name. She might have thought she thought that comment but she said it out loud in a not so quiet whisper for his ears to pickup. His first kitsune sighting. It was a cool sight.

He caught a few vampires, a couple of were-creatures, witches or druids (he couldn't quite separate them) but most of all a hellhound. Not forgetting the young kitsune he just saw. He knew of the hellhound because of one living in his hometown.

That would mean the hellhound here took care of the carelessness of the city supernatural community. The territory was big so that would mean there had to be more than one. Scott was sure that if he got used to the city smell he could get more species identified.

The True Alpha thought of keeping the blind boy mask to learn more about his surroundings even back in Beacon Hills. Deucalion sure learned a lot from being blind. A few people thought that they could pickpocket him, ha!

Prime beat them up with his walking stick screaming murder for all to see. That would make them learn not to underestimate and prey on blind people. He was now an ambassador for the blind so, watch out! No such crime was going to go unpunished.

Yes, he would keep the black glasses and walking stick. The blade the Demon Wolf has on the stick was actually interesting. It had a few surprises for supernatural people including humans. It's why he used it to punish Aiden and Ethan when he cut the two on the cheek.

Scott would just have to increase the concentration of the surprises and make the blade a little longer and add wood to it. Not forgetting to straighten the whole stick to take a bit more punishment.

If he's asked about acting blind he'll tell the truth; he was learning just how life is for the blind. He should get Stiles to learn hand signs with him. He hasn't been a good friend lately with all the work.

The Stilinski was as curious as ever and learning something like that will pick his interest. Only Stiles and Allison didn't have any activity set with all his pack mates and he should fix that. Yes, they would all learn sign language. Scott was sure Lydia had it covered.

That banshee was more curious than Stiles and fielded in all territories including dying languages. The werewolf just thanked the knowledge he stole for covering that weakness for him and his pack.

All employees working at Prime Pack Consultants were enduring lessons. The beauty of it all was that they were mostly supernatural and we're quite knowledgeable.   
————  
Rafael McCall has been thinking over everything that has been going on in his son's life since he was not and comparing it to what he had thought was going on. He didn't know which one was more troubling but it seems like Melissa accepted their son as he is. He took forty eight hours off to deal with personal issues.

His mission in New York City was going well and his partner was handling everything well enough that he was granted his request. It was a relief. Working on a case with personal issues still in mind wasn't ideal for any Agent. The father of Prime didn't bother with recording anything today. He already broke his son's trust in him yesterday.

There was a knock and the man saw his werewolf son in before they both settled down. The senior McCall didn't have a gun or knife near him today. He didn't want a repeat of yesterday. 

Father and son soon went to talks with the father asking the questions he had piled up in his head. The son answered accordingly. Rafael found a battle of wills better the father and the Agent. The FBI Agent was pushing for him to report what he learned but the father wasn't so convinced that was the best choice.

Especially when his Federal Agent mind told him of the consequences of the reveal. They finished their talk and Scott gave his father the chance to settle his thoughts. He didn't want to use his father as an inside man, he already had a few but his father didn't have to know that.

Yes, he revealed some things but he only revealed what was needed like any good leader would. Just enough to get his father to stop digging and know about his son. His father knew that too. Who would be stupid enough to tell a Federal Agent top secrets even if they're your parents? No one. 

Scott guessed his father wasn't recording him today but still had the jamming signal activated. He wouldn't take any chances of a missed recorder still working. Rafael looked at his son and found a good leader and son. Scott flew all of five hours and a half to get him to stop searching for all their safety.

He hasn't been in Scott's life lately but he took the chance to talk with him and not allow the trigger happy people asking for his head. School would be starting soon but his son was with him. Maybe they could rebuild their relationship from this. Junior McCall told him of the specialty of his company, the one he was leading.

The partnership it had with the Sheriff Department helped the station solve some of their cases and Rafael could now see how useful such a business would have helped solve sone of his cases. The cold ones too. 

His son was doing some good. The world didn't really have good and evil. It just had choices. He knew that from his line of work. Yes, he captured and sometimes had to kill some people in the name of the law but...

It wasn't that different from other people doing it. Even the FBI, CIA and all the other federal agencies did some bad stuff. He would know. It wasn't all black and white.

If you went into his line of work with the black and white mentality you would sooner fail your psychology test. Sometimes you have to respond to situations with force and other times try to be gentle.

The country didn't need to see its defenders as the opposite of that. Some things were hidden from the public for everyone's own good. Like how his son was just telling him what he needed to know and not everything. 

Rafael knew a few people who would kill a whole town just to get someone like Scott in his division and others. Some secrets were worth keeping from his superiors. It wouldn't be the first either. Sometimes they were given orders they just didn't want on their conscious and needed to respond as feeling living beings instead of the trained Agents.

The father and son duo reached the conclusion to their situation before Rafael asked to spend the day with his son. Scott agreed with a relieved smile. The two spent some time at a firing range the father went to to release some stress while in the city.

They ended up making bets with some of the people Rafael knew there. Betting on his son to win most of the time. It was a good day for them. Agent McCall even got a few new pictures to replace the wallpaper on his laptop. New memories. They agreed to meet up every now and then. A relationship was being rebuilt and stronger this time.

Scott was starting to understand his father's situation the longer he was the Alpha of Prime Pack and had to protect them. It wasn't easy being a father, husband and an agent of FBI just as it wasn't easy to be a son, boyfriend and Alpha of a pack. It looked easy from the outside but it wasn't.   
————  
Marin Morrell had thought of what the young man had said. She had had a discussion with her brother on it. He had finally taken back his duty as the Emissary of the Hale Pack. Derek had approached him about it, stating the man's duty as his family pack's Emissary.

Laura knew of him but Derek hadn't. He discovered the fact during one of his visits to the Hale vault and sought him out. The guilt of abandoning his love's son and family had been eating at Alan until Derek confronted him and he had to take up his duties again. It left Marin feeling a little hollow.

Her brother had been the one who was officially retired but still did a bit of work now and then but subtly. Now their roles were reversed. She missed the drama of being an Emissary to a pack but she had to find herself first.

Damn McCall for making her doubt herself and think that! Even her brother had found the floor interesting when she told him what the boy had said to her. It seemed they had a talk too. 

Her brother didn't see himself have a child with anyone so he took an apprentice in Scott McCall. Their ultimate goals for the animal clinic was the same after all. While their methods may vary, they were somewhat the same and reached the same destination.

So here Marin was, asking to speak to Kali at her club. It was good, she had been to Nemeton a few times since its opening. Both sections. Right now she was in the SS. The haven for supernatural people.

The Alpha of Nemeton SS presented herself before Marin a surprised. They hadn't talked much since the Alpha Pack tried to kill the druid and she was seeking her out. Seeing the issue the former Emissary wanted to discuss was sensitive, Kali led her to an isolated room for privacy.   
————  
Ethan sighed happily. They were finally going to have a few days of peace before school started. He could spend more time with Danny and just relax. Though he and his brother were the top bosses of Prime Pack PI, they had people to take care of the business now and could focus on school better amongst other things.

The twin betaAlpha found himself content with all that they achieved. Prime Pack was reaching levels never seen in Beacon County businesses. At first Aiden and Ethan wanted to get Nemeton but Kali and Kate beat them to it. Scott had already decided on Prime Pack Consultants and so they took Prime Pack PI and worked twin magic on it.

The five of them helped each other learn how to manage such businesses. A few mistakes were made and learned from and now Ethan was sure they will be presented with some achievements for all their hard work by Beacon Hills and County.

The youngest entrepreneurs! Not just young but successful. Creating jobs for the whole county and providing the much needed investments in local businesses and pushing them forward. Gerard's money was put to good use that way.

Two of the most successful women in the county, Kali and Kate. Handling Nemeton like bosses. Peter and Prime would have Hale McCall Law Firm up and running in just a year. Stealing a few ambitions lawyers from already established law firms as they went plus their clients.

Aiden and Ethan plus Scott and Lydia already had Prime Pack PI & Consultants set, respectively. In a few years, Scott would have Beacon Hills Animal Clinic under lock and key.

Prime Alpha wanted to monopolize Beacon Hills and cement Prime Pack's dominance in town. Local businesses would see success with all the people coming in to check out the spectacle happening in town. That's one of the reasons why they were investing in them.

Scott said that Deaton once gave him an advice to not stop his friends but to lead them. The True Alpha took that advice and applied it on a large scale. He would lead Beacon Hills just as the Hales had done but in his own way and image. He wasn't replacing them.

He was what they never were and achieving what they never did. Peter warned Talia to not go soft and make them prey for the hunters. She didn't listen and Scott wasn't about to do that. They wouldn't be prey for anyone. Not the hunters, not humans and definitely not their own kind.

He started by making his own home a fortress, the next step was making his town a one. He would have Beacon Hills prepared. It would be able to provide and protected itself. Researching his title lead him to one conclusion and he would live up to it.   
————  
The following day found Rafael taking his son to the airport and watching as he flew back home. Home. A word he hasn't used and felt for some time but his son was making a home for himself.

He gave the boy a few advices he hopes he'll take into consideration. Rafael would now get to see his son just as they planned. That made him happy. Scott hired a taxi to drive him to Beacon Hills from the airport.

There was a storm and he didn't want any of his pack and friends on the highway. It was a mess as it was. They would be senior scribing tonight. Something that was a major milestone for them.

They were surviving supernatural issues while in high school and a year and six months had already passed. Yes, it was a major milestone that Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd couldn't achieve. It made Scott appreciate all that he had. 

His father had found the humor in the tale he told of beating a few pickpocket artists with his walking stick. Scott was currently stuck in traffic on the highway still glad in his black glasses and holding the folded walking stick. There was a chance he wouldn't make it to senior scribe if he just sat here.

He thought of just running to Nemeton. He missed his mate. Scott paid his driver plus a bit extra and thanked her before leaving the car. He wouldn't run just yet. Not while in plain view of everyone even if they were minding their own business.

The True Alpha noticed a guy around his age holding his phone, checking for service before waving at Scott as though to say he didn't have it too but stopped short upon seeing the glasses and walking stick.

Good, he just made a fool of himself. Scott walked straight by him. He had a mate waiting for him and this was the longest they've been apart since they started their relationship.  
————  
The boy Scott McCall just walked by couldn't help but do a double take.

"What the hell?" He whispered, he couldn't believe it. "Wasn't he supposed to be the all powerful and fierce Alpha?"  
————  
Scott heard it nice and clear, almost causing him to stop walking but forced himself to continue. A new player was in his town. Alright. Why was he pretending to be checking his phone and then waving at him? Interesting and dangerous conclusions reached Scott's thought but he continued. He still had a mate waiting.  
————  
Theo Raeken, the boy Prime just passed, was confused but a little excited. Was he really the same person the Dread Doctors wanted out of their way? It would be easy. It looked like he was from somewhere and got his ass handed to him. Theo smiled. This would be too easy. He followed his fellow teen as he slid down the bridge, probably taking a shortcut.   
————  
Scott wondered why that guy was following him and expanded his senses.

'Ah, he's one of us but...'

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by glowing claws heading for his throat. Glowing claws? No, talons! He had sensed and heard the second person. It gave him the thought that they were working together.

The Alpha just shifted his position to let the arm pass just like Deucalion taught him before letting loose a sharp knee to his attacker's gut, forcing him to bend over. Prime wanted to check his memories but couldn't with the second guy so near so he knocked out his idiotic attacker.

That seemed to make the second guy pause from his waiting spot and Scott clicked his tongue and commented while pointing his walking stick all over the downed talons owner.

"Couldn't you attack me when I was in the mood for fighting? Really, some people are just rude and for that, I'll teach you a few manners." He said before lifting the guy to his shoulder, shaking his head and navigating his way to his new set course though stumbling a little on his stick.

It sucked that service was not available, the twins would have been by his side in a few minutes on their bikes.  
————  
Theo watched, open mouthed, as the doctors' experiment failed his mission spectacularly. He didn't even get his chance. Scott must have gotten his ass kicked enough to not want a fight. He lost his first chance but there would be another and he won't waste his time again.

'The doctors better send a capable chimera next time.' Thought the annoyed Raeken.

Scott sure changed from the weakling he was to the guy he just watched kick a chimera's ass in seconds even blind. But it made sense. His teacher was a blind guy and a powerful one at that, from what he heard. Theo went back to his car promising himself not to waste the next chance he gets.

When Theo was but a preteen, three paranormal scientists came to him with the promise of power. He got his sister to freeze to death and they translated his heart for hers. They made him their very first chimera and ever since then, he's been with them.

He wanted a pack for himself now. He promised himself that he would have that pack. A powerful one, just like the one McCall has and maybe...  
————  
Scott felt whoever was following him leaving and he wasted no time in digging through his attacker's memories. Not even in town yet and he's being attacked, he didn't like that. How did they know where he was?

Scott got all his answers but nothing telling him about the guy he passed by. There were enemies in his town that wanted him out of the way. Dread Doctors. He didn't know anything about them so he would ask around, Eichen would be first.

They knew a lot about supernatural beings and how to handle them although his attacker was strange, sort of like that guy.

The True Alpha observed the talons that had glowed neon blue with interest. Science had created them. There were a few natural subspecies in the world but this one was not natural. After getting the memories, Scott took the man's power. Deucalion said it best; pain, life, power.

Scott absorbed his unconscious attacker's pain, life then power and added it to himself but notice something weird. There was a little shift in himself. Though there was the power increase like usual, there was something else. It was confusing. He thought he had explored all there was to explore with his powers but he felt like...

Scott checked over the memories he just absorbed, looking for the feel the man felt in connection to this new power and how to access it. When he found what he was looking for, the True Alpha looked at his claws before pushing for the feeling that came with the power he stole.

The results were his very own claws glowing a shade similar to his own eyes, Alpha red, though with some black lines. Scott was shocked. Deucalion would cry a river to have discovered something like this. These chimeras were strange. The scientists who made them were defying nature.

These Dread Doctors were dangerous. Extremely so. They mixed random supernatural species genes with werewolf genes, making artificial chimeras. Neither supernatural nor human and both at the same time. Between Deaton and Eichen House, maybe the Argents too, one of them had to know about the three causing all this.

He would check with his other contacts after getting responses from the three parties. Prime didn't want more a necessary amount of people discovering what he had. Taking his attacker's power was just a habit he developed from Deucalion instead of just killing someone supernatural.

It added his power and that of the pack as a whole. The stronger the pack, the more chances of survival there were but this was causing real concern and there was a chance there were more like this one and that guy who left. At least the wall surrounding his property were very tall and had surprises.

It was a precaution the architects made in case of humans looking to jump over the walls. These chimeras wouldn't succeed in invading his home.

Scott got over his surprise and picked the body off the ground along with his walking stick and hurried off to the animal clinic. He had a pack to call.   
————  
The twins were waiting for Scott to arrive at Nemeton with their fellow senior years and friends when they heard their Prime Alpha's roar summoning them. The location from which it was from was worrying.

"What is it?" Asked Stiles to his supernatural friends as their heads turned as one before the teen Prime Pack members hurried out with Kali and Kate following them in just as much of a hurry.

Isaac cocked his head to the side.

"That's Scott's roar. He's back in town and calling his pack to him." Cora answered with a confused look.

"He's not at school though, it seems he's at the animal clinic." Isaac supplied.

Analyzing the origin of the roar had confused his at first before reaching that conclusion.

"Is he alright?" Asked Allison with some worry that was shared by Stiles.

"He's fine. Nothing wrong registered in his roar, just informing his pack to hurry. Probably because of the senior scribe which we are going to miss if he stay here." Malia answered the question before pulling Stiles up with her.

She wanted this milestone especially when she knew she was a senior. Life hasn't been easy since coming back to reclaim her life out of the woods so she took this moment very seriously. It was a hard earned accomplishment and privilege to get to write her initials in the sacred senior year's spot for this year's class. Stiles was worried but followed.

The others with them joined the leaving pair though Cora had a concerned look on her face. They only used Deaton's clinic under emergency situations but Scott called for his pack.  
————  
Derek had been reading a book at his loft when he heard Scott's roar-howl. He wanted his pack at his location which happened to be his Emissary's practice place. Scott worked there so he wasn't as worried as he would have been.   
————  
Upon arriving at the animal clinic, Scott ordered Ethan to get Deaton and Aiden to get Eichen House director. He gave Kate the order to get her brother to the clinic. Phone service was still not available so he had to get them at the clinic the manual way and traffic would be better in town than the highway for Kate to get her brother.

The McCall decided to keep his discovery about taking chimera abilities to himself. His pack would know when they were all secure at their home. The ultimate goal of his attacker was to take his power, it was his sole purpose in attacking him. Why he was made.

His talons had the properties of taking other shifters' power but Scott doubted his True Alpha spark could be stolen by anyone other than his own bitten beta. He won't give anyone the chance to test it out though. Meaning there wasn't anyone who could take his spark and he would keep the talons, they might come in handy. He kissed Kali in the meantime.

Poor Lydia left the examination room to give them their moment. Lydia was a little annoyed at the couple in the other room. When they arrived Scott gave a very short greeting before immediately giving out orders.

Saying that they were facing an attack they knew nothing about and the first move made by the invading party was to kill him or get someone close to the pack. Saving him would have theoretically earned his trust. Theoretically because Scott wasn't just going to let anyone new close to the pack just like that. Neither would they.

Gerard had made Scott use the same method to get close to Derek's pack and force him to give the old man The Bite. They wouldn't fall for that. At least a memory view would be carried out. She waited a few minutes before the people sent out arrived two by two.

Melissa was with Chris looking a bit alarmed. Lydia couldn't fault her as it wasn't everyday they had emergency meetings like these. Three experts in their respective supernatural fields at once was a first. Especially with a body involved.

They all entered the examination room after that, finding Scott and Kali separating before they got in. Deaton had a confused look on his face before clearing it up. Something was not right with this situation. He remembered closing the mountain ash door so how did they get through? He kept the question for later.

"Scott, would you like to explain what is going on?" He asked in his ever calm voice.

The True Alpha retold the events that occurred from him leaving his taxi at the highway to coming to the clinic. Upon finishing his tale, the room was silent but Kali, Kate, Chris and the director knew something from their expressions and Lydia was fast to get them to talk.

They didn't have all night and this threat targeted her Alpha and friend. It also looked very much like a set up so she wanted to know what they knew.

The four mentioned people told the pack, vet and nurse what they knew although they were all confused as to how the chimeras were being created. Paranormal science was used by how was an unknown.

The examination Deaton carried out on the body was confusing because of the elements he found. A black substance, along with a green one and mercury. Meaning they played a part in the success of the chimera creation.

From the memories Scott took, they concluded that there was a high possibility of these kinds of attacks happening and with other kinds of chimera. The Dread Doctors wanted the Prime Pack's attention away from them. They were also testing out the pack.

Scott got the location of their base which Chris and Kate confirmed and provided a clear picture of the tunnels connecting to that location. Kali didn't say anything else because all the people in the room knew about the way Gerard died. 

The Argents along with the director told the gathered people the only weakness they knew the paranormal scientists had. A certain frequency that could be used to stop any of their movements. It made them stationary.

Eichen House had the whole building filled with the frequency though theirs was more stronger and always on to prevent their entry. They would all be given the frequency emitters for personal use and their homes would be fitted with permanent frequency emitters on the same channel to prevent the three paranormal scientist.

Plans of an attack on them would be made after they had all their information and tools ready to eliminate them once and for all. The reason they wanted to distract the Prime Pack was unknown and could be fatal to all of them so they couldn't take a chance. 

Melissa told the group about an attack Deputy Parrish suffered at the hands of Belasko, Scott's attacker's name, and all that he said. Scott assured his mother and pack that no one but his bitten beta could take his power and he wasn't going to allow anyone a chance to try.

He gave an order for his pack to always be in pairs, he wasn't about to lose any of his pack. Kate and Kali. The other four would exchange with each other. The plan was to spread the word quietly of the presence of the Dread Doctors and chimeras.

Scott shared his memories with the shifters in his pack and provided a description for all of them to be aware of the Dread Doctors and the highly likely chimera.

Lydia did one better and touched Belasko to see what she could get and ended up drawing the mask's the doctors wear that Kali would spread at Nemeton but only her section. They would now add a later of mountain ash at the SS entrance for a double identification.

With everything settled for now, they left with Scott pulling out the talons from the every origin and taking them with him. He didn't want to risk them being discovered by their enemies.

Deaton and Melissa took some samples and pictures including X-rays to study and look up before giving the information to the others so that they could check how with their contacts.

The temporary war room was cleared with Deaton being the last one taking care of the body and calling his Alpha Derek Hale to tell him about what happened. He would end up going to Marin's place and telling her too.  
————  
The teens drove to the school to join their friends and fellow seniors on their senior scribing. When the pack arrived at their home Prime would inform them of his discovery and show them his new addition. He would spend some time to determine what the addition meant for him. 

His mother said that according to Parrish, the hellhound in town, it felt like his life was being drawn out of him. Being a hellhound, Parrish couldn't really die. Hellhound were neither living nor dead. They weren't even born to begin with. So it meant a lot of things and surprises for the True Alpha to uncover about his new addition.

The possibilities were endless, he would assimilate Belasko's memories to fully understand what the man was capable of and what he might have missed. It would help him understand where to start with his experiments.

Lydia took some of the claws from him and studied them before shooting them at a table with her scream guided by her hands. It was one of the skills she learned.

Her pack gave her the space she needed without disturbing her. It would be like someone disturbing the werewolves mid memory ritual, which was not good at all. The banshee focused a bit more while Aiden ran to get her her drawing book and pencils. They were a good like that.

While the talons vibrated, Lydia picked me up on what no one else but only a banshee could hear. She began writing and drawing on her note book once her boyfriend presented it without disgusting her. The end results were a drawing of holes with names on them. That confused the pack.

Kate pointed out that they could be future targets for chimeras and to look into them and what they shared. Kali then shared what she knew from Gerard's memories and the possible goal of the Dread Doctors that put eliminating them as top priority. There was no way that they could risk having them achieve their goal.   
————  
Theo arrived at the underground tunnels that led to his creators and told the Dread Doctors of the failure of the mission and that Scott was blinded while he was out of town.

They didn't comment much about that. They would carry out their goal regardless of what happens. The resurrection of the perfect killer.


	7. Chapter 7

The day had come for the school to open. Allison along with the Hale Pack and Stiles had just arrived at school and were waiting for the Prime Pack who hadn't yet, when they saw two black Mustang 5.0 driving up and park in the school parking lot. All eyes were on the cars as they looked brand new.

Aiden exited from the driving side of one and opened the passenger side for his girlfriend to exit before closing it behind her. Scott and Ethan both opened their doors before exiting and waiting up for the other two and together, the teen Prime Pack members walked to the school doors with the Hale Pack, Stiles and Allison.

Scott was still wearing his black tinted glasses and holding a folded walking stick. Cora couldn't believe how dramatic Scott was being, just like Derek, Her brother. What was it with their dramatic entrances? What was even worse was that Lydia, Ethan and Aiden were in on it. Derek was a bad influence. They all separated accordingly.  
————  
Kira, the lightning kitsune, was starting her classes at Beacon Hills High School today. The girl had arrived with her mother just as expected to join her father in Beacon Hills. They hadn't gone over to where her mother had buried her sword.

Currently she was in her Biology class and had settled in her chair at the very back of the class. Far away from the front when two girls and a boy entered the class. It wasn't anything new, she knew that but the problem was that the boy was the same one she saw staring at her though he was blind in New York City, her former home.

It couldn't have been a coincidence. It just couldn't. Did she have a blind stoker? Was that even possible? It seemed everyone knew him because the other students were staring at him in surprise. Kira came to the conclusion that he lived in town before leaving and was back again. 

Even with all that, how would he read and take notes? He must have realized that the school they were in was not for the blind. Did he have an arrangement with the school? The kitsune stopped herself, that wasn't important.

Their Biology teacher seemed to notice boy and called him by name, Mr McCall, before he gave her a document for her to read. Upon doing so Kira saw her new teacher narrow her eyes before nodding and taking the document with her. That seemed to answer her question as the class commenced.   
————  
Theo saw an opportunity present itself when he saw Scott walking through the crowd of students heading for his locker. It was break time for the both of them so he approached him.

"Scott!" He called out.

The boy directed his head to the voice and came upon that guy again.

"Yes?" Was Scott's questioning response.

"You might not remember me but I used to live here. Theo, Theo Raeken." The first chimera introduced himself or more correct, reintroduced himself.

The True Alpha tilted his head trying to remember anyone by that name before responding.

"Theo. Didn't you leave town like in... Third grade?"

The Raeken smiled wide.

"Yeah. You remember me. Well, I just moved back. I think I saw you during the storm on the highway." He replied.

The chimera was pleased with things so far. It would give him an opening he missed once. 

Scott nodded, putting his books in the locker before taking one for his next class by feeling for it's size for show and closed locker, heading for the cafeteria to be with his friends and pack.

"Well, it was nice hearing from you again." He said in the direction Theo was in.

Their suspicion seemed to be right. He did come to their school and initiated contact with one of them, him. The Alpha wouldn't make it that easy though.

"Hey, wait. I actually have something to ask you. Have you got some time?" Theo stopped Scott from leaving, he needed an in into the pack and inner circle.

The young man stopped and replied.

"I've just got to get to my friends. If you wanna talk, come to Nemeton this afternoon. Say... An hour after school? Um... VIP section, I'll introduce you to everyone. That's cool right?" 

Theo nodded before remembering that Scott was 'blind'.

"Sure. I'll see then." He replied and walked away. 'Finally!'  
————  
Prime found his way to his pack and friends who looked at him.

"Stiles, do you remember Theo from third grade?" He asked.

The young man the question was directed to zoned out before he answered.

"That bully? Yeah, what about him?" He answered and questioned before shaking his head. "No. No way! Why did it have to be him?"

"What's going on?" Asked Malia.

"Theo Raeken is the guy who followed Scott. He used to live here until he moved away around third grade and it seems he's back with some evil plan to conquer the world!" Stiles explained, flailing his arms around.

The table laughed a bit. It was a bit of an exaggeration on the Stilinski's part.

"We are meeting with him an hour after school but we're going there right after school. Got to set some things up and relax a bit. You two are helping." Scott before pointing at Allison and Stiles, they had a trap to set.   
————  
Theo smiled to himself as he moved around the club. Though it was still afternoon, there were a few students already at Nemeton just seating around with the music playing at a chill leave. He smiled at a few girls he passed by before asking for directions to the VIP section.

Theo found the group of friends seating in the secluded area of the GS VIP, talking amongst themselves. The couches were set in a tight rectangle and an opening for customers to walk through to get to sit with a mini table in the middle. Theo passed by the opening and greeted the group.

"Hi, guys."

Those who were facing where the opening was was the line of mountain ash Allison and Stiles set around them break the moment Theo passed it.

They had arrived early to set up the test which the just confirmed chimera failed by passing it and if he had been listening to the groups heartbeats he would have noticed their rates increase. 

Scott raised his hand and directed Theo to seat besides him.

"Hey, Theo. Guys, this is the guy I was telling you about." He said upon the young man taking the seat.

It was facing away from the opening so that their prey couldn't see it. Everyone gave their own form of greeting from waves to verbal greetings with Scott introducing everyone by name and the chatting resumed.

The Alpha asked the werewolf and werecoyote chimera about what he wanted to talk about.

"I, I... A few months ago I was bitten by an Alpha werewolf." The Raeken started and everyone raised their eyebrows. "I know that you guys know about werewolves so..."

"How do you know that?" Asked Stiles, and Theo turned in his direction.

"Because, a few weeks after I was bitten the Alpha that bit me disappeared and I found out that his own betas killed him from a werewolf who was part of the pack." The young first chimera told the group. "He said that the twins betas of the pack killed the Alpha and that he was leaving it.

A while ago I heard about a powerful pack living here and that Scott McCall was the Alpha of that pack. I convinced my parents to move us here so that I could join your pack. You can listen to my heartbeat, Scott, I'm telling the truth. I just want a pack."

They all looked at him with differing expressions. Stiles, Allison and Lydia looked at the shape-shifters in the group for confirmation.

"He's telling the truth. His heartbeat was steady." The Prime Alpha said.

"Yeah but how do we know he isn't just a good liar? He could be, you know." Commented the young huntress with her head tilted at her former boyfriend.

"I'm not lying. I just want a pack." The Raeken refused.

"I believe him, Allison." Scott said stretching his arms on the back of the couch.

Theo relaxed upon the True Alpha saying that he believed him with a smile before he felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck. The smile left his face before he froze.

"He wants my pack." Scott finished before initiating the memory ritual with his claws in the back of Theo's neck and stilled.

"When did Scott develop a pokerface like that?" Asked a surprised Stiles.

He had known his best friend for years and never has Scott been able to mask his emotions or expressions.

"When he took his duty to his pack seriously, Stiles." Cora said, watching as Allison moved from her seat with a syringe filled with a little kanima venom and injected it into the Raeken.

Allison internally thanked Kali for giving her the kanima venom her late grandfather had kept in his room at the nursing home.

Their relationship was developing well enough. With the visits she had with her aunt at their fortified home and seeing each other at the club they kind of couldn't avoid each other just like how Scott and her couldn't so they made do.

Kali gave her a container of the venom for her arrows in case she needed when she was at the fortress and she accepted. The lady was pretty good at using a crossbow and they bonded a little with that. 

Stiles stood up to collect the mountain ash, making sure none was left behind. The plan worked smoothly and he just loved it when that happened. Plus he did something none of the shape-shifters and Lydia could. Handling mountain ash and setting up the test.

The poor evil guy didn't even know what he just walked into, literally and he wasn't just saying that for kicks. He didn't even mess up when he played his part. Maybe he would remain human and join Aiden and Ethan at Prime Pack PI, after all.

He just needed to properly manage his ADHD and take his medication accordingly now that he found the right type and dosage for him. Being human helped his friends and he found himself proud of being human. He would protect his friends in his own way.

Scott wanted them to learn sign language with his pack and he was going to do his best to learn it. It would provide the a much needed non verbal communication skill. Maybe they could develop their own sign language.

He'll have to make a bit of research on that and make a visit to Prime Pack Consultants, they had a lot of information after all. Or he could ask Lydia. That girl was just as intelligent as he has always known 

Scott was stupefied by what he was seeing in Theo's memories. The Dread Doctors were really crazy to think of what they were planning. Spending all those decades and centuries searching for a way to resurrect and create the perfect killer! They were mad.

What they did with Theo, killing his sister for a heart transplant... All to make a nine years old boy their perfect killer only to find him wanting. The Raeken was their first step in the right direction on their quest to doom the world.

The three paranormal scientists were scary in a way the supernatural just couldn't compete with. To have spent all that time and effort for one goal and one goal alone... It said a lot about their state of mind. They were obsessed. 

To stay alive and fit they kept a foolish supernatural around to supply them with that strange green substance Deaton had gotten from Belasko's body. They were really lucky to have gotten as much as they have in such a short time but they needed to make it count.

The True Alpha did want his town to be turned into the origin of a master serial killer. He would make sure that the Beast of Gévaudan stayed that way and never became the Beast of Beacon Hills. Marie Jeane Valet made a name for herself and her husband's family name by killing the Beast and her brother.

Him, his pack and friends would make a name for themselves by stopping the Beast before it was created along with killing it's creators. Those three had experimented on a lot of supernatural beings and Scott found himself corrected in that the chimeras didn't have to have werewolf genes.

He wanted to avenge his fellow supernatural beings that had to suffer for the benefit of those three plus all those humans they experimented on.

They group watched as Scott retracted his claws from Theo's neck and come back to focus along with said chimera just registering what happened but couldn't move because of the venom Allison injected in him. It would definitely keep him down.

"Aiden and Ethan, get him out of here and into a secure room in the SS. Make sure he never has even a point zero one percent chance of escaping or alerting anyone then return here." Scott ordered.

The twins carried the Theo's paralyzed body out and followed their orders. The remaining group watched as their friend vanished and was replaced by Prime Alpha, the Alpha of Alphas. For some of them, it was the first time they had ever seen him like this.

The Hale Pack, Stiles and Allison backed away from the Alpha before them on instinct alone. Lydia did the same but only a foot back as Scott remained seated and closed his eyes that she was sure would be black red.

Scott worked on calming himself from the experience he just got. That was always a risk with reviewing a lifetime of memories. He just didn't allow himself to relax after getting Belasko's memories and spend that time with Kali, kissing her while they waited. To center himself. He was doing just that.

Kali came to their location and approached Scott slowly before embracing him. The embrace was followed by a long deep kiss that had the others finding interest else where.

Ethan had alerted her of the situation on their way to the secure rooms in SS so she came to help her mate center himself. Sometimes when the memories being viewed were as loaded as the ones she's sure Scott witnessed, you lost yourself in them, so taking the time to calm down and ground yourself was important. 

Seeing the scene in front of her, Allison couldn't help but remember a different time she was in the position Kali was in but pushed that thought away. It wasn't her place anymore. She gave it up.

Aiden and Ethan came down with Aiden holding Theo's and Ethan the rest of the chimera's possessions and the two mates separated after some time.

Kali looked into her young mate's eyes asking silently, to which he gave a small nod. She stood to hear what he found out along with the others.

"Get everyone to head over to the animal clinic. We have a lot to do and everything else can wait. I don't want to give our enemies more time than we have to. Lydia, call Deaton and tell him to close the clinic for an emergency and to expect a full house. We would close the club but it would raise suspicion and no other place is suitable." Scott ordered before everyone carried out the orders.

Calling Derek, the director, Chris, Melissa, Kate, Marin, Deaton and Noah. If Scott wanted a war council he would get it. 

Deaton had just walked out a client when Lydia called him to deliver the message from Scott. She was the closest thing to an Emissary the Prime Pack had since they didn't seem in a hurry to get one.

So he was expecting the group of people that invaded his practice a few minutes later with the Melissa being last to arrive. Scott filled in the group he called for. He gave an over view and highlights of Theo's memories from what the boy experienced to what the Dread Doctors told him.

They were all shocked to hear it all. Deaton and Melissa began adding what Scott was telling them to what they had collected and filled in the missing clues in the puzzles they got.

The detail about the three paranormal scientists creating a body for the perfect killer and resurrecting one's spirit to put in it horrified them. It wouldn't be easy at all to stop some like that.

A human with all the advantages of a supernatural being but none of the weaknesses. A nightmare waiting to happen. 

When he was done they all took a break to digest all that they found out. They ordered pizza, burgers and drinks after eating and calming down, the brainstorming session began for how to use what they knew to deal with the great threat before them. Plans were made and remade for the attack.

They had to get all three of them at once and be done with it or else they risked one of them escaping and completing their goal. Everyone contributed to the plans including making multiple back up plans with different scenarios and when they were done, they felt a little at ease though still tense about the situation.

They all left for their homes to rest for a new day would rise afresh and with it, the attack.  
————  
The following day saw everyone prepared and ready to execute the attack. Scott, Derek, Chris, Cora and Kate along with one of her berserkers, were going to be the first and main wave of attack while the others surrounded the perimeter.

Scott wanted Cora to kill the Alpha lowenmensch (werewolf and werelion hybrid) held in the tank and become an Alpha. Cora agreed after some convincing. If they were successful, this would be her first kill and she was worried about it.

Those like Melissa, the director and Marin were going along with their daily lives while those who were working or going to school took the day off to complete the more important task.

Frequency emitters were planted all throughout the tunnels to ensure that they caught the Dread Doctors unaware.

The six that were the main force neared the area in which the scientists suspected to be in. They stopped to confirm that they were indeed all in there and with that, Chris activated the frequency emitters all throughout the tunnels including those that they carried with them.  
————  
The Dread Doctors were in the process of progressing Tracy Stewart's condition in their secret hide out. They had arrived in Beacon Hills with the sole purpose of creating the ultimate body for the perfect killer since so far they've had failures.

Theo Raeken had been their first chimera but not the last one. He was as much a failure as the other and hopefully, they would get their match in this town. They chose it because of the amount of genetic chimeras present in the population and their only challenge was a pack that lived there.

Theo would play his part in distracting them while they achieved their dream work. 

They had started with Tracy as a test subject as to see how the population in Beacon Hills would react to the change and so far her condition was promising.

Now, the lead scientist, the Surgeon, was about to administer her last dose to complete their part and then they would observe just how she reacted. Becoming a failure like the others from the areas they past or their first and only success to finally resurrect Sebastian Valet as the perfect killer he was.

The Surgeon completed the administration and they received their desired outcome though they would still monitor her to see if she'll succeed where others failed. Just as they were about to move away from the girl, the Surgeon felt himself lose the ability to move.

He observed the same situation with her partners that were still in his line of sight. Though they couldn't move, Tracy could and she moved SS far away from them as she could. 

The Surgeon reached a conclusion that someone was brave enough to attack them and what was worrying was that they had their frequency. Since they wore the electromagnetic infused marks, they haven't taken them off. Depending on them more and more as the decades went along.

Everything they did depended on the masks and the substance that Garrett Douglas, the supernatural they kept in the tank, kept their aged bodies fit although they had to inject themselves with the substance every now and then.

The frequency being emitted worked to cancel out the frequency produced by their masked, leaving them powerless. They couldn't move. The Surgeon had realized the fatality of that weakness and saw to have a counter for it, even if it was small.

So when the six people dumb enough to attack and disturb their work, he saw fit to make sure that they payed for that.   
————  
Scott, Derek and Kate entered first and confirmed that their targets were secured. The first part of the mission was complete.

Kate signaled Cora, Chris and her berserker to enter. She had left the berserker out to protect the two.

Cora entered and saw a girl from her English class by the name Tracy folded within herself and shaking with fear. The girl was a mess, so she approached her to calm her down while Chris and the berserker joined the other three in observing their surroundings and the Dread Doctors for the best way to kill them. The masks looked to be locked in place and tough.

The Surgeon continued to look on as the invaders of their experiment room observed them as though seeing a spectacle. The older ones and the young boy, Scott McCall, we're studying them for weaknesses so that they could kill them. He was sure of that because they looked ready to kill.

While the girl joined their experiment on the floor the Surgeon looked to eliminate one of their invaders, doing so could cause a panic that would see him and his partners released from their stationary state, and so...

Scott saw it in slow motion as the fingers of the metallic stationary hand of the paranormal scientist in the middle glowed blue with what he would assume was a charge to release a magnetic field attack and judging by how it felt, it was strong and could probably take Cora out of the game for a while and they still had a mission to complete.

Not wanting to take a risk in misjudging just how harmful the magnetic field attack could be on the beta, the True Alpha ran and pushed Cora and Tracy, who were embracing each other, out of the way and received the blow to his back.

What Scott didn't expect was to feel the blow and a sharp pain to pierce through the middle of his back and out to the middle of his chest. Looking down to see what happened, Prime found a long silver blade coming out of his chest and judging by the place it was coming from... His heart was pierced.

Scott felt like his chest, his lungs and his hear were burning. It felt like the time Victoria Argent was poisoning him with vaporised wolfsbane but it was worse. So much worse! It wasn't just the burning but something else. His breathing was becoming shallower and shorter with every passing second.

He felt like screaming in pain but couldn't. He tried to speak but wasn't successful. Instead, black blood came out of his mouth and he coughed the most excruciating cough he ever did in his life and tears were involuntarily coming out.

So he did the only thing he could think of. If he was dying as he thought he was... Then he had to die for something. He wouldn't let his killers proceed to do to his pack mates, brother, kind of a stepfather and friends what they did to him.

Scott forced every screaming cell in his very much protesting body to turn around and shift into his Prime Wolf form for the very first time in the presence of others. As painful as it was, the Prime Wolf put every pit of strength and speed he could muster and lunged forward at the scientist that saw fit to try and kill Cora.

He ripped both the scientist's mask and head of his shoulders before spinning with as much agility as his aching body, lungs and heart could must and punched his fist through the chest area of his next target, the closest scientist to the one he just killed.

His clawed hand passed through with a heart before his body gave out on him and he fell, losing his shift and resuming human form before falling into a fit of painful coughs, more of the black blood escaping through his nose, mouth and chest.

He couldn't muster the strength to pull out the cause of his personal hell. While everyone else was shocked and horrified by what just happened and what was still happening, Chris Argent being the most capable of controlling his emotions than anyone present unloaded his two pistol in the remaining Dread Doctor. 

The shots from Chris' guns snapped Derek and Kate from their frozen states of shock and they attacked the remaining scientist. Kate couldn't explain the feeling that came over her upon snapping out of her state of shock.

She let loose a deep and enraged roar and attacked the scientist with all the ferocity she could muster. She forgot about the berserker under her control. She forgot of everyone and everything else and attacked to main and kill.

She didn't notice Derek charging with her or the her brother's shots stopping and him reloading his ammunition and continuing to unload on the rest of the downed Dread Doctors. When all was said and done, only the grueling coughs of Scott remained.

Cora was so shocked that she didn't move at all. She didn't know when she leg go of Tracy and just stared at her friend and savior suffer. She couldn't move any of her muscles until the only thing audible to her ears Was The coughing of the True Alpha. 

She crawled her way to him and shakily helped him remove the long blade from his chest but her hands could hold the blade. It was like mountain ash coated the blade so she switched to the handle and pulled it out and that allowed for more of that black blood to leave the entry and exit points of the blade.

Kate, Chris and Derek joined the girl as she cried and tried to stop the bleeding boy before her. Kate sat on the floor and raised her Alpha's head to the side to empty the blood from his mouth before resting it on her lap. The coughing was now turning into whizzing.

They heard Lydia banshee scream Scott's name and that scream echoed fare into their hearts and ears. Scott was struggling to say something and Derek was trying to get him to preserve some strength even as he knew the boy wouldn't be surviving that wound.

Whizzing through it all, Scott got Cora's to look in his brown eyes and he flickered them to the tank by the side and back at her before repeating the process. 

Chris got what the dying son of his girlfriend wanted from his place by his sister's lap and helped Cora to stand and led her to the tank. The girl punched the glass with her very handsome and as the liquid in in poured on the floor, she did care or register it.

She just focused on the person in the tank and slit his throat with her clawed bloodied hands, killing him. The Hale girl didn't even feel as her claws went through the man's throat before turning to look at Scott with her now red eyes surrounded by the glass and water from the tank.

Chris, Kate, Derek, Tracy who had gotten closer to them and Cora saw the True Alpha visibly try to calm his ragged breathing, form a strained small smile and look at Cora with proud caring eyes before they lost all life in them.

For Scott McCall the True Alpha had just took his last breath, and died. 

Allison ran into the sight of her first love losing his live in the arms of her crying aunt and Isaac enveloped her in a tight embrace as tears started to fall.

Kali who was supposed to was left in charge of the group outside came into the same sight. Her mate dead in her pack mate's tight and tear filled embrace. She hurried over and Kate gave her her rightful place willingly but stayed close.

Stiles and the others too saw what had happened and didn't want to believe their eyes as Scott McCall lay dead in the arms of his mate and last life partner. Tears formed and screams were heard. The water from the tank on the floor where all of those present crowded over the body of the late Prime.

Lydia held into Aiden tightly as they all held onto each other. Cora walked back to the person who saved her life and hold his cold hand into her warm one. They had lost the Alpha. The Pillar of Beacon Hills on this mission to save their lives and that of the town.

Kali started the roar of loose that was followed by Ethan and then all of the shifters joined in. The roars of loose echoed throughout the tunnels and Beacon Hills.

Derek carried Scott's body with Malia opening the door for him to place the body on the passenger seat of Ethan's car. The story would be a car hijack gone wrong.

While the others would be cleaning up the experiment room and collecting items, Ethan would drive with Scott's body to an area that had a high car hijackings where he will proceed and call Kali and then the Sheriff Station, reporting a crime and the death of his friend.

The day would be long as the Prime Pack members tried to come with losing their Alpha and helping with the work left. The 'crime scene' would be a success as Noah and a few deputies arrived and asked questions. Ethan would answer as he was told to by the Argent hunter.

When Chris informs Melissa about what happened he would get the most heartbreaking cry of loose, for a mother lost her child. 

The news of Scott McCall's death spread like wildfire around Beacon Hills and soon the rest of the world. The supernatural community would get the true story while the general community the cover up.

The Prime Pack would remain close to each other just like all of them did. A lot of people from around the world and even the Calaveras would be present at the funeral of the boy who had once walked right up their front door and did something never done before.

The supernatural world would see the loss of a rising pillar. The True Alpha werewolf who did the unthinkable and started a company just for supernatural people that even the humans would get to use. He had cemented his name in history and would forever be Prime Alpha Scott McCall of the Prime Pack. Risk and Reward.


End file.
